Finding Izaya
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: SHIZUO / IZAYA fanfic. Dos años después de la desaparación de Izaya, la vida en Ikebukuro continúa su curso; sin embargo, el fantasma del informante no ha abandonado la ciudad ni la mente de Shizuo...aunque así lo desee...dando lugar a eventos inesperados.
1. Chapter 1: Boredom

" _You don't build a bond witout being present" – James Earls Jones_

 _ **SPOILER ALERT** (para todo el fic)_

 _Se hace mención de las novelas de Durarara (spoiler si no has visto el final del anime o leído el último volumen de la novela. También se mencionan escenas y personajes de la novela de Izaya y Durarara SH._

* * *

 **2 años luego de la desaparición de Izaya**

 **Tom's POV**

"Creo que eso ha sido todo por hoy. Qué te parece si vamos a Rusia Sushi por algo de comer, para finalizar el día, Shizuo. Yo invito." Le propongo a mi ex−kouhai, amigo personal y compañero de trabajo desde hace ya varios años.

"Me parece bien….Gracias, Tom−san…"

Uno podría deducir que la voz calmada con que Shizuo me responde es el resultado del pacífico estilo de vida que lleva ahora, pero yo no lo creo así….por lo menos no desde que empezara a prestarle más atención a la forma en que Shizuo se desenvuelve y éste cambio suyo se hiciera más obvio.

Es verdad que en varias ocasiones, debido al trabajo, Shizuo se ve obligado a someter físicamente a los deudores que visitamos a diario, sin embargo esto ya no ocurre muy seguido…..al menos no desde hace dos años atrás, luego que rumores sobre 'ese incidente' se esparcieran por toda la ciudad. Si antes Shizuo tenía una mala reputación, luego de eso la gente comenzó a tener miedo de siquiera pronunciar su nombre.

Dejando eso de lado, el cambio de comportamiento que he notado en Shizuo no es algo totalmente malo –para la propiedad pública y el ciudadano promedio quiero decir- sin embargo sí me desconcierta un poco. Al inicio me sentí contento por mi amigo pues, luego de tantos años peleando contra su descontrolada furia, pensé que por fin había aprendido a manejarla. Claro que luego de una acuciosa observación de semanas, me topé con otra realidad:

Su calma no devenía de paz interior sino de apatía.

No sé cómo llegué a esta revelación (bueno, Simon y Dennis tuvieron algo que ver con esto), pero estoy casi seguro que es así. No le he preguntado desde luego, pues no sabría cómo abordar el tema y, como dije antes, no es nada muy malo, sin embargo no tengo idea por qué Shizuo se sentiría así.

Es mínimo, pero incluso se puede notar en su postura cuando camina, como ahora, con los hombros ligeramente más encorvados; la mirada distante es otro indicativo claro. También el entusiasmo que antes le causaba estas salidas a comer nuestras ya no lo siento en su voz….algo más apagada desde hace un tiempo. Todos signos de apatía a mi parecer….

O bien puedo estar pensando demasiado las cosas. Nunca he conocido a un Shizuo 100% tranquilo en mucho tiempo y pueda ser que éste sea él ahora: un hombre pensativo y de pocas palabras cuando le rodea la calma. Puede ser….

Quién sabe, tal vez con algo de sake, consiga que Shizuo se anime un poco. Otra de las consecuencias que trajo aquel 'incidente' fue la partida de Vorona a Rusia. Sé que Shizuo gustaba mucho de tener una kouhai y esta chica en particular se había ganado muy pronto la atención y afecto de mi amigo, así que debe extrañarle, o bien puede extrañar tener a alguien así.

Me pregunto qué diría el jefe acerca de contratar a otra compañera para Shizuo?...No creo que hallemos a alguien como Vorona, pero valdría la pena intentarlo….

 **Shizuo's POV**

….5 de la mañana….no tengo que ir a trabajar hasta dentro de 3 horas y todavía no ha salido el sol siquiera….odio cuando mis días empiezan así….la mayor parte del tiempo no importa que tan temprano o tarde me acueste, generalmente suelo despertar antes que salga el sol…..qué fastidio…

Qué se supone que debo hacer? Alistarme para ir a trabajar no me toma más de 20 minutos y luego tomo lo que haya en la refrigeradora como desayuno (generalmente leche y alguna fruta)….no necesito más tiempo que eso…qué molesto.

Quedarme echado en mi cama mirando el techo de mi cuarto parece la única opción. Podría prender la televisión para distraerme con algo, pero no tengo ganas de ir hasta la sala para eso; además…a esta hora casi lo único que pasan son noticias y eso me pone de mal humor….Hace dos años que esa 'pulga' desapareció de Ikebukuro, pero todavía pasa mucha mierda en la ciudad….

Por aquel entonces todavía podía dormir hasta que amaneciera, de corrido, sin ningún problema. No me gusta admitirlo, pero posiblemente la presencia de la 'pulga' haya tenido algo que ver con eso. Las persecuciones y peleas en las que nos enfrascábamos casi a diario me agotaban bastante, tanto física como emocionalmente. Inclusive cuando no me buscaba para fastidiarme, tenía que estar alerta todo el día para evitar que me cogiera desprevenido o bien para cogerle yo desprevenido y sacarlo de Ikebukuro antes de que hiciera alguna de sus maldades…Supongo que eso me cansaba y por eso dormía tranquilo, no sé… claro que ahora ya aquello forma parte del pasado….

Izaya….hace tiempo que no pronuncio su nombre en voz alta, pero las pocas veces que le he escuchado nombrar en las calles todavía siento esas ganas de arrojarle encima lo que tenga a la mano…..pulga irritante!

Hace dos años que se desvaneció de la ciudad….luego de nuestra última pelea….Pensar en aquel día es algo que evito hacer a diario, así que no voy a comenzar ahora…..Todo es culpa de este tiempo libre que tengo que matar….Tsk!

Al inicio todavía creía que Izaya aparecería en cualquier momento para atacarme y vengarse así por barrer el piso con él durante nuestro último encuentro, cuando por fin conseguí atraparle…..Las primeras dos semanas luego de aquello di por sentado que la 'pulga' estaba recuperándose en alguna parte, atendiendo sus lesiones, antes de venir contra mí nuevamente, con un nuevo plan para hacer de mi vida un infierno…..pero eso nunca pasó.

Pasadas esas dos semanas, empezaron a circular rumores sobre la muerte de Izaya….rumores que la gente generalmente murmuraba cuando yo estaba cerca y creían que no podía escucharles. Todos parecían coincidir que Izaya había muerto como resultado de las heridas que le provoqué durante nuestra pelea que empezó en aquel edifico en construcción. Unos decían que había durado una semana o hasta un mes en tal o cual hospital; otros afirmaban que sus enemigos le habían cogido cuando se encontraba tan debilitado y se habían desecho de su cadáver en tal o cual sitio.

En lugar de molestarme, estos rumores me cayeron como un balde de agua fría. No fue sino hasta ese momento que recién se me cruzó por la cabeza que Izaya podría estar muerto. Estaba vivo la última vez le vi….muy mal herido pero vivo, inclusive luego de haber sido apuñalado por Vorona…..había mucha sangre, pero Izaya todavía estaba vivo antes de desaparecer en aquella nube de humo, como por arte de magia.

" _Hazlo, monstruo!"_

Tsk! No quiero recordar eso…..Maldición, maldición, maldición…..ya tengo suficiente con revivirlo varias noches en mis sueños. No sé por qué pasa eso pero así es! Mierda…es mejor no ir por ese camino….

Aún así, por ese tiempo, estaba confiado en que Izaya volvería. Todos estaban equivocados: Izaya era imposible de exterminar, como una plaga. No importaba cuántas veces intentaras deshacerte de él, siempre volvía.

Esperé un mes, desestimando aquellos rumores. Luego de tres meses comencé a creer que tal vez Izaya estaba manteniendo un bajo perfil (no era la primera vez que desaparecía por regular tiempo….aunque siempre me hacía saber que así sería, provocándome para que use la violencia) y que sus heridas le estaban tomando más tiempo del estimado para recuperarse, pero estaba seguro que volvería, así que siempre estaba alerta….aunque me pareció extraño que no hubiese contactado a Shinra en todo ese tiempo. Desde la secundaria es lo que Izaya siempre ha hecho luego de nuestros más violentos enfrentamientos.

Aunque esta última vez fue diferente….no?

Luego de seis meses comencé a ir a Shinjuku después del trabajo. Primero inconscientemente terminaba allí, luego se me hizo rutina. Al inicio no estaba seguro por qué lo hacía, pero luego fue con el propósito de toparme con Izaya o percibir su mal olor, lo que me indicaría que andaba cerca.

Si la rata está escondida en su madriguera, hay que buscarla y hacer que salga, cierto?

Una de aquellas veces fue que terminé caminando hasta el edificio de la 'pulga' en Shinjuku. Me tomó tres visitas hasta que por fin me animé a subir hasta el piso donde se encontraba su apartamento. Para mi sorpresa éste se hallaba vacío. Un señor de mantenimiento me dijo que el apartamento había sido vendido y que los nuevos ocupantes vendrían dentro de una semana…..No tenía idea sobre lo que había pasado con el antiguo propietario.

" _Escuché que había muerto"_

No me atreví a preguntarle dónde era que había escuchado eso. Simplemente me fui del lugar rápidamente. Ya de nuevo en la calle, todavía muy confundido, sentí que alguien me observaba y, al levantar la vista, vi a Mauri y Kururi al otro lado de la calle. Cuando recién estaba pensando en saludarles, ellas se dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron por entre los edificios aledaños.

Fue entonces que recién caí en cuenta que no había visto a las hermanas de Izaya en todo ese tiempo. Ellas no me habían buscado para pedirme un encuentro con Kasuka, como de costumbre., desde que su hermano se esfumara de la ciudad. A partir de entonces, las pocas veces que hemos coincidido en una misma calle, nuestros encuentros han sido igual de breves e incómodos…..

" _Izaya y sus hermanas siempre tuvieron una relación poco convencional. Culpa de Izaya seguramente, pero no me extrañaría que te odien aunque sea un poco por haber matado a su hermano…..Mauri y Kururi gustaban mucho de la atención que recibían de Izaya cuando él hacía algo remotamente bueno por ellas…..posiblemente extrañan eso…."_

Las palabras de Shinra no hicieron más que irritarme en su momento, especialmente por el tono despreocupado en que lo dijera, sin embargo…..sin embargo sus palabras tenían mucho de cierto. No importa lo terrible como persona que haya sido Izaya, un hermano es un hermano.

Yo tengo muchos defectos, como mi mal carácter y naturaleza violenta; he sido un peligro para la ciudad y sus habitantes por mucho tiempo; y no soy un buen ejemplo a seguir como hermano mayor (he estado en la cárcel…culpa de Izaya, pero aún así), sin embargo, a pesar de eso estoy seguro que Kasuka me quiere y lamentaría mi muerte si algo llegara a pasarme….

Y odiaría a mi asesino si mi muerte se diera por ese motivo.

Desde que llegara a esa conclusión he estado evitando pasar por los lugares que usualmente frecuentan las hermanas Orihara…..no porque quiera sentirme mejor conmigo mismo, evitando reconocer el sentimiento que ellas me guardan detrás de sus miradas tan parecidas a la de su hermano (odio? Traición? Cólera?...no sé), sino porque ellas no se merecen estar viendo todos los días la cara de quien les arrebatara a su hermano de sus vidas.

Luego de ocho meses todavía no sabía si Izaya estaba vivo o muerto, pero la realidad era que había desaparecido de Ikebukuto y, por Celty (quien lo supo del chico de los Dollars, y éste de ese chico Aoba….creo), llegué a saber que no se había comunicado con Mauri y Kururi en todo ese tiempo, así que daba para lo mismo…..vivo o muerto, Izaya ya no estaba, y yo era el responsable de aquello, en buena parte.

" _No presencié la pelea, y tú no quieres hablar de eso, pero si las referencias de mi Celty son exactas, lo más seguro es que Izaya no haya durado más de tres o cuatro días, inclusive si recibió tratamiento médico en ese tiempo…"_

Fue la conclusión que me revelara Shinra cuando abordamos, casualmente, el tema de Izaya, luego de 10 meses de su desaparición. Sus palabras me hicieron sentir muy incómodo por algún motivo, especialmente por el tono de su voz (triste? acusatorio? molesto?...no sé), a pesar de que Celty me aseguró una y otra vez que ella cerró las heridas de Izaya lo mejor que pudo, lo que posiblemente le dio más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Ella no podía darme ninguna certeza, desde luego…pero…..un par de huesos rotos y una puñalada en el costado no podían ser capaces de matar a alguien como Izaya….cierto?. Al inicio estaba seguro, pero la conversación con Shinra ese día me hizo titubear.

En este punto fue que la idea de la muerte de Izaya (que antes negaba) se plantó con más fuerza en mi mente, y dejé de ir a Shinjuku. También comencé a bajar mi guardia durante mis salidas a la ciudad, ya sea por trabajo o por otros motivos. Poco a poco dejé de mirar sobre mi hombro o entre las sombras en busca de la 'pulga', y de oler al aire a mi alrededor; sin embargo sí me ponía en alerta cuando veía en la calle a alguien que se asemejara a Izaya o vistiera todo de negro.

No fue sino hasta que se cumplieron 12 meses, luego de las fiestas de fin de Año, que comencé a despertar antes de mi hora habitual, incluso los días en los que no tenía trabajo. En un principio sólo despertaba una media hora antes de tiempo, pero luego esta brecha se fue agrandando, hasta las 3 horas que es hoy en día…..qué fastidio.

Cuando me di cuenta que me sentía completamente tranquilo al deambular por las calles fue que comencé a notar lo pacífico que se había vuelto mi día a día y cómo todos los días hago las mismas cosas, básicamente. Salvo por algunas salidas con mis amigos o Kasuka, y mi trabajo, no hay otra cosa que haga en mis días que sea distinto. Creo que por eso, la pelea con ese chico de secundaria (Yahiro era su nombre?...no recuerdo) hace medio año, se sintió tan bien.

Lo cual me resultó extraño pues yo no gusto de la violencia.

La furia de siempre estaba allí, y fue muy molesto tener que poner en su lugar a un muchacho tan joven (y escuchar luego los rumores sobre nuestro enfrentamiento), pero se sintió bien ir casi con todo en una pelea y que el otro respondiera de igual manera…..fue casi como un suspiro de alivio, no entiendo del todo por qué. Aquella noche dormí de largo y sin sueños molestos, tal vez sea por eso.

La pelea ni siquiera comenzó a causa de aquel chico, sino por su amigo….esa alimaña tan siniestra como la 'pulga' pero sin el mismo olor, tramando cosas igual de siniestras en contra de Celty, y venir luego a provocarme, echándome en cara las cosas que hizo-!. De sólo pensarlo me da rabia! Estoy casi seguro que fue esa alimaña (Kuon? Así era que se llamaba?) quien colgó el video de la pelea en internet! Tsk!...aunque qué más da…..no es como si no me hubieran llamado monstruo antes de aquel incidente.

Y posiblemente no estén del todo equivocados pues definitivamente no soy como el resto de la gente….no soy normal, así como Celty no lo es…..aunque a diferencia de mi amiga yo no tengo a nadie como ella tiene a Shinra….y tal vez sea para mejor…..

" _Hazlo, monstruo!"_

Esa última pelea fue distinta pues tenía toda la intención de matar a Izaya, y cuando le tuve a mi merced, estaba dispuesto a dar el último paso y convertirme en un asesino….sólo me faltaba dar el golpe final y estaría hecho. Estaba cegado por la furia y sólo veía delante de mí algo que debía ser eliminado, sin recordar que odio la violencia…..sin que me importe como Izaya ya no podía defenderse en lo absoluto…sintiendo un pequeño gramo de satisfacción por haberle puesto en ese estado pues se lo merecía...

"Mierda!"

No quiero ir por ese camino hoy…Maldición, maldición, maldición…Me levanto de mi cama y decido comer algo….pues debe haber comida en mi refrigeradora, no?…..espero que sí pues no recuerdo hace cuánto fue que salí de compras a la tienda….Tsk….Todavía falta una hora y media para ir a trabajar…que fastidio….

Quisiera culpar a Shinra por todo esto pues fue él quien me presentó a Izaya, sabiendo bien como éramos cada uno, pero no puedo. Si bien Celty coincide conmigo en que de haber intentado ser amigo de Izaya en secundaria, posiblemente esto hubiera traído menos desgracias (esos chicos parecidos a Izaya y a mí lo han conseguido, así que tal vez debí intentarlo más, desde un principio, no?), ella cree que al final la 'pulga' hubiese encontrado la manera de manipularme, haciendo mi vida igual de miserable.

La 'pulga' siempre ha sido un bastardo manipulador después de todo.

Pero aún sabiendo eso, Shinra se volvió su amigo…..al igual como lo hizo conmigo. Tal vez sólo lo hizo para complacer a Celty, pero él e Izaya se entendían de un modo particular como Shinra y yo no podemos…..por eso, 15 meses luego de la presunta muerte de Izaya, me animé a preguntarle cómo se sentía al respecto pues Shinra sí estaba convencido que Izaya estaba muerto.

" _Siempre supe que si ustedes no conseguían llevarse bien, alguno de los dos terminaría muerto y yo me quedaría sin un amigo….aunque sólo me importa el amor de Celty, supongo que tengo que conformarme contigo, Shizuo, el amigo que me queda…"_

Aunque dijo aquello con esa estúpida sonrisa suya, y sus palabras me molestaron un montón, algo me impidió enfadarme con Shinra…..su estúpida sonrisa nunca se había visto así de falsa. No supe que responder, y cuando Celty apareció luego de eso, abandoné su departamento.

No he vuelto a visitar a Shinra en su casa desde aquella vez. Todavía me veo con Celty o con ambos, en la calle o en algún lugar público, pero eso es todo. No siento que deba ir más a su casa, por cuenta propia, y como ahora ni siquiera sufro lesiones que requieran de un doctor, no tengo esa excusa siquiera.

Esté vivo o muerto, yo fui quien le arrebató un amigo a Shinra. Fue por mi causa, y aunque no sienta que debo disculparme por enfrentarme a Izaya cuando fue el otro quien me provocó lastimando a Vorona, esto no cambia la situación para Shinra.

"Me quedé sin leche…..mierda…"

* * *

 _[Haz pensado que tal vez lo que sientes es aburrimiento, Shizuo?]_

Han pasado cinco días, pero todavía no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la conversación que tuve con Celty…Aburrimiento, uh?...No lo sé….nunca había sentido tal cosa antes así que no estoy seguro si se trata de eso. Mejor dicho, nunca me había detenido a pensar acerca de ello.

Cuando la ira es algo con lo que vives a diario, ya sea intentando controlarla o dejándola que te controle, no se tiene cabeza para nada más. Incluso en los breves momentos de calma, está allí presente, como una idea que no se va pues sabes que cualquier cosa podría encenderla…como un fuego que se aviva, creo.

De niño cualquier tontería hacía que reaccionara violentamente sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos, y desde que conociera a Izaya, intentar no dejarme llevar por esa furia se volvió imposible cerca de él. Por más que deseara ser mejor persona, el bastardo encontraba una nueva manera de destruir todo eso, exponiendo ante todos ese lado violento mío que tanto aborrezco…

Pero Izaya ya no está. Su repugnante olor e irritante presencia ya no están.

Nunca antes había vivido una existencia tan pacífica como ahora…..sin ataques sorpresas en cada esquina; sin verme envuelto en trampas y engaños que al final me llevarían a tener problemas con la ley o el bajo mundo; sin destruir la ciudad persiguiendo a esa alimaña por todas partes…..

No es que extrañe esas cosas…..definitivamente no las extraño, sólo que-….Tsk! no sé….supongo que como nunca antes he vivido de esta manera…..casi como una persona normal…..no estoy acostumbrado, eso es todo. Ahora siento que soy capaz de controlar mejor mi ira, ya sea por mis nuevas circunstancias o por mi fuerza de voluntad o ambos, es así….y aunque esto me abre las puertas para vivir como el resto de la gente, a pesar de mi mala fama, y debería estar contento con eso (es lo que siempre quise), siento como un vacío….como que algo me falta y por eso soy incapaz de sentirme a gusto por completo.

Es ridículo y difícil de explicar.

 _[Podrías intentar hacer algo distinto para salir de tu rutina…Haz pensado en buscar un hobby o tomar unas vacaciones?]_

Tal vez estoy aburrido de mi rutina? No sé cómo podría estar aburrido o insatisfecho con mi rutina pues es lo que el resto de la gente hace: trabajar, comer, dormir, salir con sus amigos de vez en cuando…..Tom-san no parece aburrido, y hacemos prácticamente lo mismo, así que por qué debería estarlo yo?

" _Me gusta mi trabajo"_

Fue lo que una vez Tom-san me dijera en una de nuestras salidas. Nunca me he detenido a pensar si el trabajo que hago me gusta o no, pero es un buen trabajo ya que puedo trabajar al lado de un amigo como Tom-san, claro que eso no me aclara si el trabajo que hacemos me gusta o no.

Es un trabajo conveniente pues puedo usar cierto grado de violencia sin que esto sea mal visto o me despidan por ello…..de hecho, aceptar este trabajo fue mi única salida pues, luego de ser despedido de tantos empleos, ya empezaba a creer que mi situación no tenía solución y terminaría decepcionando a mis padres y Kasuka permanentemente.

Así que no importa si me gusta o no lo que hago, y como saberlo no soluciona mi problema, es mejor no pensar en ello.

Sólo me queda seguir el consejo de Celty…buscar un hobby o salir de vacaciones. Pensar en ambas cosas es un fastidio. Ya antes he tratado de tener un hobby pero la mayoría de hobbies requieren mucha paciencia y me molesto mucho cuando me frustro…

No sé si será un hobby, pero desde hace unos meses comencé a coleccionar piedras. Esto empezó cuando, caminando por la calle, vi una piedra de un color azul bonito. Como me gustó, me la quedé y la puse sobre mi velador. Ahora tengo 7 piedras sobre mi velador, todas de diferentes colores o formas. No tengo un criterio, simplemente cuando veo una pequeña piedra que me gusta la meto a mi bolsillo y la llevo a casa.

Supongo que podría dedicarle más tiempo a eso? Pero si lo hago todo el tiempo, no se volverá parte de mi rutina? Pensar en estas cosas me estresa…..Tomar vacaciones tampoco me llama la atención pues eso significaría más tiempo libre y no sabría qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre…definitivamente pensar en estas cosas es muy irritante….aunque…..la gente sale de viaje en sus vacaciones, no?...podría ir a la playa para recolectar piedras, tal vez? hay piedras de varios colores allí, si mal no recuerdo…..

Por algún extraño motivo me viene a la cabeza recuerdos de la vez que visité Okinawa con toda la clase, cuando estaba en secundaria…..A pesar de que Izaya estaba allí, la pasé bien…..de hecho, el bastardo no me causó tantos problemas como solía hacerlo…..supongo que estar en un lugar diferente hizo que se comportara diferente también? Al menos recuerdo haberme sentido yo de ese modo pues nadie conocía mi reputación allí –salvo mis compañeros de clase- así que fue…..divertido…..

Un viaje no suena tan mal después de todo….aunque planear un viaje parece complicado…..y tengo el dinero para eso? Suena como caro…y no estoy seguro de querer invertir tanto dinero en algo que tal vez no mejore mi situación…..

" _No importa a dónde vaya o que haga!. Siempre y cuando sea al lado de Celty lo pasaré bien~~"_

Y tal vez no ayude en mucho de verdad si lo que importa es la compañía….

No sé por qué me pongo a pensar de repente en esas palabras de Shinra. Será tal vez porque, de hacer este viaje, lo haría solo. Tom-san y yo no podemos salir de vacaciones al mismo tiempo; además me resultaría vergonzoso pedirle que me acompañe en un viaje cuando sé que él tiene planes propios para su tiempo libre (creo que está saliendo con alguien también). Kasuka está siempre muy ocupado actuando y ahora tiene novia, así que su tiempo libre lo pasa con ella, y yo no deseo importunar….Kadota tiene su propio grupo de amigos. Vorona está en Rusia. Celty y Shinra también tiene planes como pareja….

Todos ellos tienen vidas propias ahora y aunque son mis amigos, no quiero entrometerme de ese modo…..podemos juntarnos, pero salir de viaje como aquella vez en secundaria es imposible.

" _Shizuo-kun, por qué no te consigues una novia? Ahora que ya no recorres la ciudad asustando a sus habitantes y destruyendo la propiedad pública, estoy seguro que si sales a conocer a alguien podrías tener suerte~ Nunca encontrarás a nadie tan especial como mi Celty, pero si no lo intentas no podrás hallar a tu media naranja~~"_

Tener citas, buscar mujeres….enamorarme y tener una novia…..son cosas con las que alguna vez he fantaseado, pero eso es todo. No es que no piense en amor y, bueno,….sexo, sino que trato de no hacerlo. Es frustrante pues, aunque no suelo ser violento con las mujeres, hace mucho que decidí no intimar con alguna por temor a lastimarle. Tal vez haya mejorado en cómo acercarme a la gente, pero todavía no me saco de la cabeza como lastimé a esa amable mujer en mi intento por ayudarla….no quiero ni pensar en lo que ocurriría si-

Odio la violencia. Siempre que he sido violento, por el motivo que sea, alguien ha salido lastimado….o peor aún….ha terminado muerto…..como Izaya. No di el golpe final, pero ya no puedo negar más lo que dicen los demás, lo que dice Shinra. Izaya debe haber muerto a causa de nuestra pelea. Nunca antes había conseguido atacarle de lleno porque siempre escapaba como la pulga que es….sólo que aquella vez no huyó, y yo no dejé de perseguirle ni de atacarle, y las cosas terminaron de un modo distinto.

La policía no me busca; nadie me culpa ni me señala directamente; ni siquiera hay un cuerpo que corrobore esto, pero…..ya han pasado dos años….dos años en que nadie ha sabido absolutamente nada de él…no puede haber otra explicación, cierto?

No di el golpe final, y fue Izaya quien me dio motivos para atacarle, pero-

"Sr. Heiwajima? Me permite un minuto de su tiempo?"

Uh? Un sujeto con una grabadora en mano se para delante de mí, en mi camino a casa. Me dice su nombre, y el nombre de su blog y el tipo de blog que es, para el cual quiere hacerme una entrevista. Mucha información…..Cuando empieza a explicarme el motivo de la entrevista, comienzo a irritarme como no lo he hecho en mucho tiempo.

Quiere hacerme preguntas acerca de Izaya.

Respiro fuerte una vez para calmarme antes de informarle que no tengo nada que decir sobre ese tema. No sólo no quiero hablar sobre Izaya (quiero que la pulga desaparezca de mi mente como lo ha hecho de la ciudad), sino que imagino el tipo de preguntas que este sujeto planea hacer. Muchas gente nos vio pelear, así que seguramente desea hablar de eso, o sobre lo que pienso acerca de su desaparición o muerte…..cosas sobre las que he estado pensando pero sobre las que no deseo hablar….y sobre las cuales no tengo ideas claras.

"Pero Sr. Heiwajima, usted, el Dr. Kishitani y el Sr. Kyohei son los únicos que, según mis fuentes, conocen al infame ex−informante de Shinjuku desde que eran adolescentes. Su _insight_ sobre el enigma que es Orihara Izaya es muy valioso para mi investigación. Si fuera tan amable de apoyarme con algo se lo agradecería mucho!"

No sé qué significa _insight_ , pero parece importante para él, y a pesar de su insistencia, el sujeto es muy amable y correcto en su manera de hacerme este pedido, además…..al parecer ya ha conversado con Shinra y Kadota y ambos le han hablado de Izaya, así que –a regañadientes- digo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

"La pulga tiene la tendencia de obsesionarse al extremo cuando quiere algo, hasta el punto de arriesgar su vida…."

Es la verdad. Siempre ha sido así desde que tengo memoria. Tal vez no tanto cuando estábamos en secundaria, pero cuando comenzara con sus negocios sucios….Ahora que lo pienso, eso mismo fue lo que llevó a nuestra pelea final y su desenlace.

Izaya quería matarme …..lo planeó todo perfectamente, un modo para terminar con mi vida sin tener que enfrentarse directamente a mi fuerza como el cobarde que es…..pero eso falló y aún así peleó contra mí con la intención de matarme….aunque muriera en el intento…iba en serio, como yo, pero por razones distintas, estoy seguro….y cuando no lo consiguió, quería que terminara con su vida (me lo exigió varias veces! Mirándome a los ojos) frente a toda esa gente, para que vieran el monstruo que él siempre vio en mi….el monstruo que siempre quiso exponer ante todos….

" _Hazlo, monstruo!"_

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Esta revelación me deja helado…Siento que me falta el aire, como aquel día cuando-…Cómo no me di cuenta antes que-!...Izaya…por qué-?!

"Sr. Heiwajima, se encuentra bien?"

La voz del sujeto me trae de regreso al presente y puedo respirar de nuevo. Las acciones de Izaya siempre provocaron en mi furia y violencia, y aquel día, cuando decidió atacar a Vorona, alguien a quien aprecio, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Sin embargo….no puedo imaginar o entender el motivo por el cual Izaya llegaría a tal extremo con el único motivo de- Yo sé de dónde viene mi desprecio y rencor hacia él, pero no entiendo el porqué de su obsesión con-

 _"Hazlo monstruo"_

El sujeto toca mi brazo para llamar mi atención y decido dejar el asunto para después…..porque estoy seguro que estos pensamientos no me abandonarán pronto, aunque ya no tenga sentido pensar en eso…..Izaya ya no está.

Le hago saber que debo marcharme, en un tono suave, sin ningún rastro del enojo que sintiera al inicio de la entrevista, sólo con un sentimiento en el pecho al que no sé cómo llamar…..es extraño. Estoy como mareado.

De pronto el sujeto me pide que dedique un mensaje para Izaya, pues está seguro que, debido a su línea de trabajo, verá su blog y leerá esta entrevista donde quiera que esté. Esto me tiene confundido pues había dado por sentado que este tipo era de los que creían que Izaya estaba muerto y por eso deseaba saber de él, ahora que ya puede ir por allí preguntando sin que la 'pulga' se vengue por eso…..

"Hay gente que dice haberle encontrado en diferentes chats, con distintos alias. Luego que se revelara en la web de los Dollars que Kanra era el alias del Sr. Orihara, no es descabellado pensar que esto sea cierto. He recolectado varios testimonios y a raíz de ello empecé esta investigación…"

….Cómo?...Kanra-chan era Izaya?! Cuándo fue que sucedió esto?! Por qué nadie me dijo?!...Desde que abandonara los Dollars no volví a entrar a su chat, así que seguramente- Un momento. Izaya se hizo pasar por mujer todo ese tiempo? Por qué haría tal cosa?! Ese maldito pervertido!

"Una vez, hace varios años, me crucé con el Sr. Orihara en la calle y mantuve una conversación corta con él, sin proponérmelo ni saber bien de quien se trataba, por lo menos no hasta el final cuando me dijo su nombre….fue fascinante….por eso me intriga saber más de él…y estoy seguro que si usted, Sr. Heiwajima, su máximo rival, le deja un mensaje grabado, Orihara-san saldrá de donde esté para responderle…."

Uh? Quiere que deje un mensaje para que- Entonces….Izaya está…vivo.

Siento como si un fuego que ya creía apagado se encendiera en mi pecho. Quisiera decir que es furia, pero es un calor muy distinto, aunque igual de envolvente. Definitivamente estoy molesto por muchas cosas que he descubierto hace poco, pero eso no es lo que me hace sonreír apretando los dientes y los puños, pues aunque es un sentimiento irritante y quiero golpear algo, también es placentero…..es extraño.

"Así que, después de todo, está vivo….Si le ves de nuevo dile: Mantente alejado de Ikebukuro, I~za~ya~-ku~n"

Hn! Con eso servirá. Ese bastardo siempre ha hecho lo opuesto de lo que se le pide, así que esta vez no será diferente…Pronto nos veremos las caras de nuevo. No sé qué sucederá entonces, pero…..por una extraña razón…me tiene entusiasmado.

* * *

 _Hola a todos!_

 _Mi primer Shizaya, aunque tal vez no sea en el sentido que todos esperan ^_^ Con el final del anime, la idea estuvo rondando mi cabeza y bueno, aquí está. El fic tomará más en cuenta lo expuesto en las novelas pues el anime no consiguió desarrollar por completo el complejo mundo de Durarara, especialmente a lo que se refiere a Izaya y con respecto al gran desenlace._

 _Espero que les guste. Los comentarios son bienvenidos._

 _Hasta pronto._

 _Referencias_ _:_

 _ **Yahiro Mizuhi:**_ _15 años. Estudiante de la Academia Raira. A pesar de ser un chico calmado y tímido, no tiene sentido de piedad o autocontrol cuando se asusta. Un hábil luchador, cuya fuerza radica en sus agudos sentidos e instinto. Cree que ser violento es en lo único que es bueno._

 _ **Kuon Kotonami:**_ _15 años. Estudiante de la Academia Raira. Quiere igualar a Izaya, creando problemas como él, antagonizando con Shizuo pero sobre todo usando a Yahiro para sus negocios turbios,,,..,pero éste no actúa como espera. Son amigos. Odia a los humanos, salvo a su hermana._


	2. Chapter 2: Dead is dead

_Hola. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :)_

 _Estoy tomando como referencia lo que se narra en las novelas, pero a medida que la historia progresa me iré desviando de las mismas por el giro que tomará el fic y además porque las novelas siguen en progreso (no se sabe qué pasará) e Izaya no aparece en Durarara SH hasta la fecha._

 _ **AIVI**_ _= After Izaya's Vanishing from Ikebukuro = después de que Izaya desapareciera de Ikebukuro_

" _A man who is not afraid is not aggressive, a man who has no sense of fear of any kind is really a free, a peaceful man." -_ _ **Jiddu Krishnamurti**_

* * *

 **2 años y 3 meses AIVI**

 **Celty's POV**

Como otras veces antes cuando recorro la ciudad sobre Shooter por algún trabajo, divisé la figura solitaria de Shizuo caminando por las calles de Ikebukuro y decidí acercarme a él. A pesar que notó mi presencia inmediatamente y se detuvo para conversar conmigo, me di cuenta que su atención no estaba por completo en mí por la manera en que su vista se desviaba por sobre mi hombro cada vez que me ponía a escribir algo en mi PDA.

…Shinra insiste con que debería usar mi Smartphone para eso en lugar de mi antiguo PDA, pero me gusta sentir las teclas y lo he tenido por tanto tiempo que me sentiría extraña comunicándome de otra manera….

Bueno, eso no es lo importante en estos momentos.

Volviendo a Shizuo, luego de los eventos de hace poco más de dos años atrás, he podido ver un cambio en mi amigo. Todavía posee esa fuerza sobrehumana por la que le califican como monstruo y aún se enfurece como antes, sólo que ya no es tan seguido y la destrucción que ocasiona en consecuencia es ínfima en comparación a sus acalorados enfrentamientos con… alguien que prefiero no nombrar por el momento.

Shizuo vive una vida pacífica ahora, sin embargo cada vez que le encuentro puedo percibir que esa misma existencia casi pacífica no sucede dentro de su cabeza. Ideas y pensamientos parecen restarle tranquilidad, hasta quitarle el sueño pues me ha manifestado que no puede dormir toda la noche de corrido. No me cuenta todo lo que pasa por su cabeza pues Shizuo dice que ni él mismo lo entiende; sin embargo creo que aunque lo hiciera no podría serle de mucha ayuda.

Aunque todos califiquen a Shizuo como un monstruo, él es definitivamente humano y aquello que plaga su mente son definitivamente cuestiones humanas que no soy capaz de comprender del todo por mi condición de dullahan. Shinra creo que sí entiende, al menos en parte, pero no ofrece ninguna solución ni muestra interés por ayudar a nuestro amigo.

" _Es la primera vez que Shizuo tiene tiempo y cabeza para reflexionar sobre sus acciones, sus emociones, y su vida, sin que la ira nuble su razón. No te preocupes, mi bella Celty~ ya se le pasará~"_

No sé si en verdad sólo haya que esperar hasta que se le pase, pero yo no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Como me pareció que Shizuo se sentía aburrido, le sugería buscar un hobby o pedir vacaciones para que salga de viaje. Shinra y yo hemos estado visitando varios sitios fuera de Ikebukuro y la hemos pasado muy bien. Es emocionante visitar sitios nuevos y hacer cosas nuevas, respirar un aire distinto, y estoy segura que Shizuo conseguiría despejar su mente de hacer un viaje como nosotros.

" _Creo que por el momento no…."_

Fue la respuesta de Shizuo sobre mi sugerencia de viajar para alejarse por un tiempo de esta ciudad….de lo que sucede en ella y el recuerdo de días pasados…

Es difícil no pensar en Ikebukuro y dejar de lado a uno de sus más infames habitantes, como si su desaparición de la ciudad hubiese marcado un antes y un después. Sé que, muy probablemente, Orihara Izaya todavía sigue plagando los pensamientos de Shizuo de alguna manera, dado que la mayoría de personas le señalan como el responsable de su supuesta muerte (y esto le molesta); sin embargo no es para sorprenderse.

La ciudad toda ha sentido su ausencia de una u otra forma. En su mayoría son cosas positivas ya que el responsable del caos que alborotaba la ciudad ya no está. Inclusive yo que nunca llegué a gustar de la presencia de Izaya del todo, me he visto afectada por su ausencia pues él era mi mejor cliente. Aunque los trabajos que me encomendaba nunca eran tan inocentes como los hacía ver y traían a veces desastrosas consecuencias, Izaya siempre me pagaba muy bien.

Me gustaría decir que le extraño tanto como extraño su dinero, pero no puedo….aunque soy incapaz de negar que algunas veces lo que hacía no era completamente malo, me gusta la paz que se respira estos días. No es total pues no se puede esperar algo semejante en una ciudad como Ikebukuro, pero al menos ya no se percibe el aire de calamidad que se respiraba durante los días en que Izaya rondaba por las calles de la ciudad.

Aunque sí me siento muy mal por Shinra… él lo niega y me asegura que está feliz de sólo tenerme a su lado, pero creo que puedo ver más allá de esa sonrisa suya. Shinra está convencido que Izaya está muerto y todavía sigue pensando lo mismo a pesar que, tres meses atrás, un reportero le hiciera preguntas sobre Izaya asegurando que estaba vivo en alguna parte.

A pesar que la noticia no cambió su manera de pensar, desde entonces ya no hemos salido de viaje. Muy en el fondo creo que los viajes constantes que hicimos los pasados dos años han sido su modo de aceptar la muerte de uno de sus amigos y aunque dice no creer en las afirmaciones del reportero, esto debe haber hecho nacer en él una esperanza que, inconscientemente, le hace querer permanecer en la ciudad para esperar por el regreso de Izaya.

Desde luego, hay la posibilidad de que esté equivocada, pero luego de tantos años de conocer a Shinra, no creo estarlo, así que si desea que esperemos en Ikebukuro por su retorno, esperaremos.

Es por ello que estoy también casi segura que la distracción de Shizuo también se debe a Izaya, pues desde que el mismo reportero le buscara para conversar sobre su antiguo némesis, Shizuo comenzó a mostrar este comportamiento….todavía pensativo, pero también muy consciente de sus alrededores, y hasta a veces como buscando entre la multitud una figura delgada toda vestida de negro, cubierta con ese distintivo abrigo de bordes afelpados.

Luego de una breve charla en la que Shizuo participó mínimamente y nos pusimos al día sobre la vida del otro, nos encontramos ahora apoyados en Shooter, observando a la gente pasear por el parque frente nuestro, disfrutando del día. Hace un poco de frío y aunque no nos incomoda, la gente del parque comienza a retirarse a causa del mismo, posiblemente a buscar refugio en algún local comercial.

Aunque el silencio entre nosotros es apacible, creo que ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo así, por lo que decido iniciar una nueva conversación acerca de un hecho que ha capturado mi atención estos días.

[Haz visto las noticias? Dicen que la tasa de suicidios ha aumentado en los últimos seis meses. La mayoría son adolescentes y esto tiene muy preocupadas a las autoridades…]

Shizuo termina de leer lo que he escrito y al inicio sólo responde con un desinteresado "mhm" para hacerme saber que ha leído mi mensaje. Sin embargo, su rostro cambia de repente, como si un pensamiento nuevo se hubiera revelado frente a él.

"Han descubierto por qué son adolescentes? No es como si tuvieran problemas de dinero o de trabajo…."

[La policía todavía sigue investigando, pero ha descubierto que varios de estos adolescentes pertenecían a un foro donde conversaban sobre sus deseos de morir y formas de hacerlo]

Un temblor recorre mi cuerpo y aunque, hasta donde sé, soy incapaz de morir pues mi existencia no es humana, la idea de que estos chicos formen grupos de conversación para discutir con otros cómo terminar con sus vidas, es escalofriante…en especial porque muchos terminan haciéndolo o convenciendo a varios más de que no vale la pena seguir viviendo. Qué sucede con ellos?!

"Izaya no hacía algo parecido? Buscar chicos y chicas en internet como esos para verles saltar desde un edificio?...estoy seguro que hasta les daba el empujón final….Ese bastardo!…."

El tema de Izaya siempre enfurece a Shizuo, y aunque no suele ser él quien trae a colación su nombre, al menos en esta ocasión su enfado no dura mucho. En un sorprendente acto de autocontrol de su parte, su rostro iracundo y sus deseos a flor de piel por golpear algo (lo que asusta a Shooter), desaparecen de un momento a otro. Uh?

"…entonces esto quiere decir que Izaya está de vuelta….no?"

Izaya? De vuelta? Por qué pensaría que-….oh! acaso cree que hay una relación entre Izaya y el aumento de suicidios en la ciudad? Me es difícil discernir qué emoción es la que muestra Shizuo al pronunciar esas palabras. Tal vez me equivoque, pero hasta cierto punto pareciera contento….uhh?

[No lo creo, Shizuo. Es verdad que Izaya motivaba a esos adolescentes para que salten de los edificios, y aunque jamás llegué a comprender por qué hacía tal cosa, él siempre me contactaba antes para que estuviera cerca y les salvara de una muerte segura. Me pagaba por eso inclusive y mi trabajo terminaba cuando les devolvía con sus familias.]

"Qué?!"

Shizuo luce confundido y la verdad no le culpo. Aunque Izaya trató de explicarme, jamás llegué a comprender el motivo detrás de este hobby suyo. Me disgustaba tanto que hiciera una cosa semejante por diversión que, para ser sincera, nunca presté mucha atención a sus justificaciones, especialmente porque no demostraba remordimiento por lo que hacía. Le gustaba manipular a la gente y éste era otro ejemplo más de cómo hacía eso, estoy segura.

Shizuo maldice en voz baja, sacando un cigarrillo como suele hacer para calmarse. Esto no hace desaparecer su ceño fruncido, sin embargo no me pregunta más sobre ese tema. De todas maneras, creo que debo hacer algo para evitar que pierda tiempo y paciencia tratando de comprender a alguien tan retorcido como Izaya.

[Shinra me contó que una de las chicas suicidas que contacto una vez por internet, regresó para vengarse de Izaya por hacerle creer que moriría. Izaya puso algo en su bebida que sólo le hizo dormir, para escuchar sus últimas palabras y ver la expresión de su rostro al creer que no volvería a abrir sus ojos de nuevo. Era un hombre muy vil, Shizuo….no hay forma que alguien bueno como tú consiga comprender a un individuo como él, así que no lo intentes….]

Coloco una mano sobre su hombro para mostrarle simpatía y apoyo pues, aunque entiendo que lo que ese reportero le dijera le tenga perturbado y sienta aprehensión porque esta paz termine y las cosas vuelvan al caos que eran antes, la realidad es que Izaya ya no está. Debe vivir el momento y disfrutar de la paz que le rodea mientras dure.

"…pero….ninguna murió…"

[Uh?"]

"Las chicas que querían lanzarse de los edificios y esa otra….todavía siguen vivas, no?" Hago memoria rápidamente y, aunque no he seguido sus pasos, he visto a casi todas en más de una ocasión durante mis paseos por la ciudad, así que le respondo eso mismo a Shizuo.

"Entonces no han vuelto a intentarlo….."

Confundida, no sé qué responder, pero tampoco tengo tiempo de hacerlo pues mi celular suena en ese momento. Es Shinra….se pregunta si estoy por llegar a casa. Le respondo rápidamente que sí y, sin consultarlo primero con Shizuo, le comunico a Shinra que traeré a nuestro amigo a cenar a casa. Hace tiempo que no viene y me sentiría feliz de cocinar para alguien además de Shinra de vez en cuando.

 **Shinra's POV**

"Celty!~~ eso huele delicioso! Aunque el sólo hecho de que lo hayas preparado con tus hermosas manos hacen que desee probarlo!"

Mi bella Celty no puede responder porque tiene las manos ocupadas, pero la forma en que se alborota el humo negro que sale de su cuello me dice cómo se siente. Desde que aprendiera a cocinar, Celty ha insistido en preparar la comida de ambos cada vez que puede pues dice que necesita la práctica para cuando tengamos visita.

Si quiere hacerlo por mí está bien, pero sin importar su sabor o lo que otros piensen de su comida, igual me la comería toda pues es Celty quien lo ha preparado y puedo sentir su amor en cada bocado!

"Gracias por la comida." Dice Shizuo antes de empezar a comer.

Esperaba pasar otra velada tranquila con mi amor, sólo los dos, disfrutando de una cena a la luz de las velas….tal vez veríamos una película después, abrazados sobre el sillón. Una película romántica que incitaría a Celty a responder a mis gestos afectuosos, lo cual escalaría hasta terminar con nosotros dos en la cama mientras-

"Ay!"

[Shinra! Hace rato que te estoy preguntando cómo está la comida! En qué estás pensando?!]

Río nerviosamente, todavía algo adolorido por el golpe que recibiera en mi costado por parte de Celty. La sopa huele deliciosa y sabe tan bien como huele, así que le hago saber eso mismo. Shizuo responde algo similar y eso me recuerda que, no importa los planes que haya tenido para esta noche, con Shizuo aquí no hay forma que podamos hacer nada remotamente íntimo Celty y yo…..

Hace mucho tiempo que no viene a vernos y aunque Celty fue quien se dio cuenta que las visitas de Shizuo se volvieron menos frecuentes desde hace meses, no es que me importe. Aunque somos amigos y Celty gusta de su compañía, el que ya no venga a nuestro departamento de visita o por cualquier otro motivo, para mí sólo significa más tiempo a solas con mi amada~ y adoro pasar todo el tiempo que pueda sólo con ella 3

No importa si el mundo llegara a terminarse y todos los seres humanos desaparecieran de la faz de la Tierra. Mientras tenga a Celty conmigo seré feliz 3

Sin embargo, mi Celty es alguien muy noble y por eso sé que ha invitado a Shizuo pues, según ella, se está comportando extraño y eso le preocupa. Tiene un gran corazón! A pesar de no ser humana, es una mejor persona que mucha gente que deambula por las calles de esta ciudad u otras ciudades que hemos visitado…..gente como Orihara Izaya, por ejemplo.

Claro que, no me importaría si llegara a convertirse en lo que otros llaman un villano. Celty siempre será Celty y yo le amaré por eso!

"Vorona?... Sí, me escribió una carta….dice que le va bien por allá…"

Shizuo y mi amada conversan mientras comemos (Celty no puede comer, pero igual le gusta sentarse a la mesa), y esto provoca, como otras veces, celos de parte mía. Aunque estoy seguro que Celty me ama, sentir celos es algo natural cuando se ama a alguien, en especial como yo amo a Celty. Eso, sumado al hecho de que mis planes han sido arruinados por la presencia de Shizuo, me obligan a hacer la pregunta que viene rondando mi cabeza hace rato.

"Dime Shizuo: qué te trae por aquí?" Celty le invitó a venir, desde luego, pero él no tenía por qué aceptar. Si lo hizo fue por algo y mientras más pronto terminemos con eso, podremos estar solos Celty y yo.

[Yo le pedí que viniera. Te lo dije por teléfono!] me reclama Celty, desaprobatoriamente. Sonrío para calmarle, pero antes de que pueda decir algo en respuesta, Shizuo abre la boca.

"Un reportero me buscó hace un tiempo….quería saber sobre Izaya….creo que habló contigo primero?"

Un….reportero….mmmmm…..ohhh! ya recuerdo! Eso fue como hace tres o cuatro meses atrás. Ya casi lo había olvidado. No recuerdo siquiera que cosa le dije. No era la primera persona en preguntarme sobre Izaya o su paradero, desde que desapareciera, así que no le presté mucha atención.

"Ajá. Qué con eso?" respondo todavía con la boca llena de un trozo de carne, y Celty me reprende por eso. Shizuo pone una cara de fastidio y demora un tiempo en continuar.

"Él dijo que tenía pruebas de que Izaya estaba vivo…." Celty y yo nos miramos un segundo. El humo negro se sobresalta y luego hace unas formas extrañas, como de confusión.

Supongo que Shizuo está preocupado porque esto sea verdad pues significaría el retorno de Izaya a Ikebukuro, lo cual terminaría con la vida tranquila que lleva ahora. Si Izaya regresara lo haría para vengarse de él, y luego de su última pelea, imagino que lo que fuese a ocurrir sería mucho peor que otras veces antes cuando Shizuo incluso llegó a ser encarcelado por un crimen que no cometió.

Es mi deber terminar con estas preocupaciones absurdas suyas de una vez, por el bien de Celty pues le están alterando.

"Shizuo…pueda ser que por tu historia con Izaya le veas como alguien imposible de eliminar, pero te aseguro que él era tan humano como cualquier otro hombre al que has atacado antes. Tal vez superficialmente no te parecía haber infligido un gran daño sobre él, pero como su doctor te aseguro que cada vez que has conseguido golpearle siquiera un poco, sus lesiones han sido de consideración.…"

"Eso que tiene que ver con-"

"Ambos brazos destrozados, posible hemorragia interna y edema cerebral, uno o más órganos dañados, o inclusive una espina dorsal lastimada….además de la puñalada que recibiera a un lado, tus golpes son capaces de causar eso y mucho más. Izaya jamás se permitió mostrar dolor o debilidad, y dudo mucho que lo haya hecho cuando decidiste lanzarle por los aires contra un edificio y molerle a golpes después. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que su cuerpo haya podido resistir tal agresión, Shizuo…."

Celty se mueve preocupada y bastante alterada, tipeando cosas en su PDA para luego borrarlas y escribir algo más, varias veces. Tal vez me regañe por ser tan directo con Shizuo sobre este tema, pero le conozco de tiempo y no es capaz de entender las cosas a menos que uno se las diga de frente, sin sutilezas.

"Además….una vez recibió una puñalada en el costado mientras caminaba por la calle. Celty y yo estábamos de paseo fuera de la ciudad, así que no me enteré de nada aunque, según me dijo, esto salió en las noticias. Me llamó desde el hospital para informarme de su situación y yo le colgué pues estaba interrumpiendo mi tiempo con Celty, y por ello Izaya le hizo creer a la policía que yo estaba involucrado de alguna manera, así que luego tuve que ir a la delegación policial para aclarar las cosas…"

La ceja me salta de sólo recordar ese episodio pues me disgustó mucho el comportamiento infantil de Izaya. Como su amigo y doctor he atendido sus lesiones a lo largo de los años, inclusive recibiéndole a horas fuera del horario de oficina normal, sólo por tratarse de él y porque me pagaba, sin embargo en aquella ocasión **no** me encontraba en la ciudad así que, aunque estuviese herido, no iba a volar de inmediato a verle cuando le había prometido a Celty un bello fin de semana en el campo.

"Fue apuñalado?! Quién? Por qué?"

"No sé, no le pregunté, pero estoy seguro que hizo algo para merecerlo….De todas formas, lo que quiero decir es que aunque Izaya hubiera sido llevado a un hospital luego de la pelea que tuvieron, me hubiera llamado como aquella vez. No lo hizo y no lo ha hecho hasta ahora porque no ha podido. Izaya está muerto, Shizuo…"

No es tan simple como eso, pero bastará. Hay muchos otros indicios que prueban su deceso.

1\. Hasta la fecha, Izaya no ha contactado a sus empleadores, el Awakusu-kai, y ellos han indagado por diversas fuentes sobre su paradero y no han encontrado nada, según me confió en secreto el señor Shiki.

2\. Su abogado se ha estado encargando de vender todas sus propiedades en Shinjuku e Ikebukuro y posiblemente otras propiedades que desconozco.

3\. Sólo he podido contactar a la señorita Namie una vez desde que se fuera a América, y me reveló que había cerrado todas las cuentas de chat y llamado a todos los clientes de Izaya con citas pendientes luego de no tener noticias suyas por un largo tiempo y ella dejara de recibir su salario.

En resumidas cuentas, todo indica que Izaya está muerto. Además, no le he visto ni escuchado de él en las ciudades que he visitado con Celty…ciudades con gran número de habitantes, muy parecidas a Ikebukuro, donde Izaya podría haberse asentado de estar vivo. Izaya odia el campo, así que eliminando las áreas rurales, no quedan muchas ciudades más donde pudiera sentirse a gusto de haber querido escapar de aquí.

Claro que explicarle todo esto a Shizuo sería muy tedioso y posiblemente terminaría por molestarle y no deseo que rompa algo de mi apartamento como otras veces cuando le he enfadado, principalmente la puerta de entrada.

"Pero puedes estar tranquilo. Sin cadáver no hay crimen~ o al menos un caso sólido pues no hay forma de probar que tú le mataste. Bien pudo ser cualquier persona dado que era incapaz de defenderse. Izaya tenía muchos enemigos, así que es algo muy probable."

Esa chica que vino a buscarme y quería vengarse de Izaya, Manami, sería mi primera sospechosa. Estaba cerca de donde se desarrolló la pelea pues me acompañó hasta allí. Tenía motivo, móvil y oportunidad. Quise contactarme con Manami meses después, pero sólo sabía su nombre e Ikebukuro es una ciudad muy grande para ir preguntando de boca en boca. No le he vuelto a verla así que no hay forma de saber si ella le dio el golpe final o no, y/o cómo dispuso del cuerpo.

"Y la bomba?"

"Bomba?" Sin entender volteo a ver a Celty y, aunque le toma unos segundos, tipea rápidamente su respuesta y me la muestra.

[Creo que Shizuo se refiere a la explosión que hubo un mes atrás y destruyó un café que había camino a su departamento.] oh! Ahora comprendo.

"Escuché que el departamento de bomberos declaró que se trató de una fuga de gas. Por qué? Piensas que Izaya estuvo detrás de eso? Aunque estuviera vivo no haría algo como eso para fastidiarte. En todo caso volaría tu departamento…..ya estás sonando paranoico, Shizuo…."

Mi amigo se enfada, pero no destruye nada, simplemente voltea la cara a otro lado. Aunque sólo necesito la compañía de Celty para ser feliz, no puedo negar que extraño la presencia de Izaya siquiera un poco. No extraño el desastre que traía a su paso, pero sí nuestras conversaciones. De hecho, antes de que le presentara a Shizuo era mucho más sencillo hablar con él sobre cualquier cosa, así como estar a su alrededor, sin sentir ese desdén y fijación enfermiza por lastimar al monstruo que decía odiar.

Siempre supuse que hacía todas esas cosas sólo para llamar la atención de Shizuo, e incluso una vez le comenté lo que pensaba, casualmente…..vale decir que no se me ocurrió hacerlo de nuevo. No sólo empeoró las cosas entre ellos dos sino que también tuve que sufrir a causa de mi despreocupado comentario.

"Tal vez sólo lo hace para joderme!"

"Qué cosa? Morirse?" de pronto soy levantado violentamente de mi asiento por un puño que sujeta mi camisa. Al parecer otro despreocupado comentario me ha metido en líos de nuevo.

Afortunadamente, Celty está allí para apaciguar la furia de mi irascible amigo y pronto soy dejado en el suelo. No sé qué escribe Celty en su PDA pero consigue que Shizuo se disculpe por su comportamiento. Luego de eso nos comunica que debe retirarse. Le agradece a Celty por la comida y sale por la puerta sin causar más alboroto.

"Ay! Celtyyyy~~" un lapo en la cabeza me hace voltear en su dirección y sé que estoy en problemas.

[No tenías que ser tan insensible con Shizuo! Necesita nuestra ayuda así que deberías ser amable con él]

Sus palabras me hacen sonreír, pero no es una sonrisa del todo feliz. Sería absurdo pensar que Shizuo extraña a Izaya, sin embargo admito que parte de su extraño comportamiento, como ella lo califica, puede deberse al cambio brusco en su rutina. Luego de años de perseguir y ser acosado por Izaya, acostumbrarse a otra cosa le debe estar resultando difícil, como un hábito que es difícil de dejar (como fumar), y si bien se estuvo adaptando, la aparición de ese reportero entorpeció el proceso.

Eso lo entiendo pues no es el único que ha debido adaptarse…. Tal vez no me resultaba divertido atender las llamadas de Izaya durante mis momentos con Celty, pero en cualquier otra ocasión no lo encontraba molesto. Aunque parezca increíble, la mayoría de sus llamadas no eran para pedirme algo…..parecía como si sólo necesitaba conversar con alguien a pesar de estar hablando con gente todo el día….claro que nunca lo hacía parecer de ese modo, sino más bien que llamaba pues yo necesitaba saber lo que fuera a decirme….siempre un cobarde….

Aunque generalmente tenía puntos de vista interesantes que compartir, y de sus respuestas podía llegar a conocerle mejor, para pesar suyo…..Conversar con Shizuo, en cambio, no es muy estimulante….

"Calma, Celty. Le dije eso precisamente para ayudarle. Shizuo va a estar bien. Es como un soldado que ha estado luchando por mucho tiempo y le cuesta acostumbrarse a una vida fuera del campo de batalla….sólo necesita tiempo…"

Celty titubea por unos segundos, pero pronto le veo tipear algo….me coge de la mano antes de mostrármelo.

[Y tú? Vas a estar bien?...Izaya era tu amigo…] hay tantas cosas que podría decir sobre eso, pero ninguna es tan importante como…

"Mientras estés conmigo, estaré bien…Celty…"

* * *

 _ **Mitsuki,**_ _definitivamente hay varios capítulos por delante :)_

 _ **Psyche-chan,**_ _sí, Izaya y Shizuo, cada uno a su modo, están encarando este nuevo rumbo en sus vidas. Me tomaré libertades al respecto. Ojalá guste ^_^_

 _ **Asami Orihara,**_ _todavía no lo he escrito pero ya tengo desarrollado el regreso de Izaya en mi cabeza. Y sí, parece que ha quedado algo traumatizado ^_^' pienso usar eso ;)_

 _ **Madoca,**_ _generalmente narro en primera persona. No a todos les gusta, pero es bueno para muchas situaciones ;) Más Shizuo POV en el futuro._

 _ **Karasu-shiro,**_ _gracias por tus palabras. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el primer capítulo :D Sobre los puntos suspensivos, sé de la norma, pero por libertad creativa me gusta ponerlos así para indicar el largo de la pausa jeje. Sobre los signos de admiración y pregunta de apertura, mi teclado no los tiene :( hay una forma de cambiarlo a español, pero de ahí se me mueven otros símbolos que uso a diario y por eso no lo hago. Hace tanto tiempo que está así, que ya no me he dado el trabajo de buscar otra salida U_U_

 _ **Kanra-chan,**_ _Izaya hará su aparición más adelante, pero….no sé si ocurrirá como todos parecen esperar ^_^ ojalá guste._


	3. Chapter 3: Theories and facts

" _Nobody ever thinks of himself as a villain, does he? Even monsters hold high opinions of themselves." ―_ _ **Victor LaValle**_ _, The Ballad of Black Tom_

" _Nadie se reconoce a sí mismo como villano, cierto? Incluso los monstruos tienen opiniones elevadas de ellos mismos"_

* * *

 **2 años y 5 meses AIVI**

 **Kadota's POV**

"Shinra tiene razón. No deberías hacer caso a lo que dijo ese reportero. Ni siquiera es un verdadero reportero, sólo alguien que lleva un blog como muchas otras personas en Japón. Sólo sus seguidores están pendientes de sus publicaciones."

Generalmente cuando me cruzo con Shizuo en la calle no pasamos de un hola pues la mayor parte del tiempo me hallo en compañía de la pareja de otakus, y tengo la sospecha que Shizuo no gusta de conversar conmigo cuando estoy con ellos….y la verdad le entiendo. Karisawa y Yumasaki pueden llegar a ser abrumadores con sus soliloquios de anime y manga, y Shizuo no entiende ninguna de esas cosas así que esto puede irritarle o, en el mejor de los casos, aburrirle, provocando que se marche.

Claro que, lo que en verdad me preocupa son las fantasías BL de Karisawa. Ya no lo menciona tanto desde que Izaya desapareciera de la ciudad, pero tiemblo de miedo cuando ella trae a colación el tema frente a Shizuo. Afortunadamente mi amigo no comprende lo que habla y entre Yumasaki, Togusa y yo somos capaces de controlar a Karisawa antes de que diga algo inapropiado y subido de tono que haría explotar a Shizuo.

En esta ocasión, sin embargo, nos hallamos sólo Shizuo y yo sentados en la camioneta. Karisawa y Yumasaki han ido a comprar algunos mangas (probablemente algunos yaoi también, para ella), y Togusa ha ido con ellos para evitar que compren demasiado y adquirir, de paso, algunos artículos nuevos que han salido de Ruri. Lo usual.

"Entonces tú también crees que está muerto."

Pregunta Shizuo sin ninguna emoción en su voz. No es que esperara encontrar alguna dado que él e Izaya nunca se llevaron bien, pero todavía me parece extraño que Shizuo no destruya algo a su alrededor a la mención de su más grande enemigo.

"No lo sé….El reportero mostró pruebas muy convincentes. Me enseñó las conversaciones de chat e inclusive algunas fotos. No se puede distinguir mucho en las imágenes pues la calidad es muy mala y fueron tomadas de lejos, pero _podría_ tratarse de Izaya, es por eso que le advertí al reportero que no se acerque mucho y detenga su investigación pues esto no traerá nada bueno para él…"

Pero como el joven parecía decidido a ubicar a Izaya y hablar con él, le di dos consejos para cuando esté cara a cara con mi excéntrico amigo de secundaria y así caiga en su gracia: 1) No trates de usarle de alguna manera pues te hará sufrir por eso, 2) Si quieres que sea tu amigo, tienes que amarle primero. Nada gay, sólo me refiero a que tienes que aceptarle por completo sin demostrar rechazo a cualquier cosa que haga o diga. Izaya es sorprendentemente muy ético, así que si haces eso, te tratará bien.

Lamentablemente Shizuo no recibió el memo a tiempo…..

"Lo sabía! Entonces está demorando en regresar para fastidiarme!" Cómo?

"Mmm….No le dejaste acaso un mensaje donde le exigías que se mantenga alejado de Ikebukuro?" vi el video completo de la entrevista y el reportero casi no recortó la misma, poniendo al final el mensaje de Shizuo.

"Exacto! Y aún así todavía no muestra su horrible cara por aquí! Ese bastardo….." (?)

"…ok…." Cuando Shizuo se pone así y habla sin lógica es mejor no darle la contraria. Lo importante es saber que dentro de su cabeza lo que dice tiene sentido, y si eso le mantiene tranquilo entonces está bien.

Una figura aparece de repente al lado de Shizuo, sobresaltándome, y apenas identifico de quien se trata la sangre se me hiela. Por qué ahora?

"Horrible cara? Dotachin, Dotachin, de quién están hablando? Otro Hollywood? O será alguna criatura supernatural?" Karisawa pregunta, entusiasmada, sosteniendo varias bolsas de compras en sus manos, al igual que Yumasaki y Togusa quienes no demoran en aparecer a su lado.

"Fufufu, si es alguien sobrenatural tiene que ser hermosa~ hermosa y poderosa como mi guerrera de garras negras!" No sé de quién habla Yumasaki, pero de seguro se trata de algún personaje de anime…mmm….

"Nada de eso. Estamos hablando de Izaya" Digo esto en voz alta esperando que Togusa entienda lo peligroso que es tener a Karisawa en vecindad de Shizuo y me dé una mano cuando debamos alejarla de él.

"Iza-Iza?! Entonces no puede ser horrible. Dotachin lo dijo en la entrevista, no? Que Iza-Iza tiene una cara bonita~ El Kadozaya es fuerte ahora!" Oh, por Kami!

"Cómo?" pregunta Shizuo, volteando por completo a ver a Karisawa y siento la presión de intervenir de inmediato aunque sea para callar a la fuyoshi.

"Nada, nada. Cuando el reportero me preguntó qué pensaba de Izaya, sólo mencioné que era apuesto. No dije que me gustaba su cara ni nada como eso. Sólo fue una apreciación y algo que todos en Raijin, especialmente las chicas, decían sobre Izaya…..No escuches a estos bobos."

Shizuo me mira impasible, tal vez algo sorprendido o tratando de recordar si en verdad eso era lo que se decía de Izaya durante nuestros años de secundaria, aunque sin comentar nada al respecto.

Detrás de él, Togusa y Yumasaki están tratando de contener a Karisawa quien balbucea cosas como "Shizaya" y "Kadozaya", cuál es mejor y muchas otras tonterías más que hacen que me ruborice. Episodios como éste han hecho que me arrepienta una y otra vez de haber dicho tal cosa….aunque sea verdad. Dejando su personalidad de lado, Izaya es lo que muchos podrían considerar un chico lindo. Lo ha sido desde secundaria y esto no ha cambiado con los años, pues a diferencia de Shizuo o yo, siempre tuvo un aspecto mucho más delicado….

Y es precisamente su apariencia lo que siempre ha atraído y engañado a los incautos…..

"Claro que a Izaya no le gustaba los cumplidos de ese tipo….Es más, cuando estábamos en segundo año de secundaria y un chico mencionó algo así frente suyo, Izaya puso mala cara y se marchó del aula…."

Me siento obligado a mencionar esto para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación y dar por terminado los disparates de Karisawa. Cuando empieza es casi imposible frenarla así que espero que esto ayude un poco.

"Mala cara? De asco?" pregunta Togusa, confundido, pues Izaya jamás demostró tener alguna clase de perjuicio, cosa que sería contraria a su filosofía de vida de amar a todos los humanos y sus distintas facetas.

"No, más bien de enfado….aunque sólo fue aquella vez y las pocas que le siguieron. Meses antes del viaje a Okinawa, un chico le dijo algo parecido e Izaya lo tomó bien, diría hasta que le resultó curioso..…"

Cuando una chica alababa algo sobre su apariencia física, esto le resultaba indiferente aunque sí disfrutaba la atención que recibía, así que supuse que no le agradaba recibir tales cumplidos por parte de ese chico específicamente, pero también se volvió a repetir en segundo y tercer año. Antes de Okinawa, en una situación similar, Izaya se mostró fascinado y entretenido porque otro chico pudiese hallarle apuesto. La verdad no entiendo.

No sé cómo hubiese reaccionado de haberle dicho yo algo por el estilo sobre su persona….otro motivo más para arrepentirme de haber abierto la boca en esa entrevista…..

"Iza-Iza es un tsundere, así que es parte de su carácter portarse así~~" menciona Karisawa en voz alta, para luego murmurar algo como "o se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de su Shizu-chan y sólo quería escuchar esos elogios de él!" Sus ojos se iluminan y da pequeños saltos de emoción, pero Togusa y Yumasaki son capaces de taparle la boca a tiempo para que no se entienda del todo lo que dice….al menos Shizuo no consigue entenderlo.

"Qué es tsundere?" pregunta Shizuo y se desata el barullo.

Yumasaki deja ir a Karisawa, así que Togusa es incapaz de retenerle por más tiempo. Entre los otakus comienza a bombardear a Shizuo con definiciones y ejemplos de personajes y las historias detrás de estos personajes de anime para dar a entender lo que quiere decir tal palabra. Shizuo se muestra confundido y aunque no está claro si está siguiendo la conversación, asiente de a ratos la cabeza para hacer parecer que está escuchando.

De pronto la conversación se desvía a ejemplos de la vida real…..Karisawa empieza a hablar de Izaya y la relación amorosa entre él y Shizuo que sólo existe en su cabeza. Afortunadamente mucho de lo que dice no tiene sentido pues la emoción hace que sus oraciones queden sin terminar y se mezclen desordenadamente….de todas maneras hay que ponerle fin a esta locura.

"Karisawa! No es correcto hablar de ese modo de los muertos….o al menos evita hacerlo en medio de la calle…" Togusa me gana y habla primero, en tono casi severo. Con un movimiento de cabeza le hago saber que ha hecho lo correcto y él responde de igual manera.

"Pero Iza-chan no está muerto! Sólo está esperando a que alguien vaya por él" Karisawa replica, otra vez con esos ojos de entusiasmo loco suyos, y una gota de sudor se forma en mi frente.

"Karisawa, no."

"Cómo es eso?" pregunta inmediatamente Shizuo y es todo lo que necesita Karisawa para soltar su lengua de nuevo….Oh Kami…. No otra vez….

"Desde que el chat de los Dollars dejara de funcionar, luego que se develara que Kanra-chan era en realidad Izaya, Kanra ha vuelto a aparecer en otros chats!"

"Eso no quiere decir que-" trato de intervenir, pero cuando me doy cuenta de los ojos entusiasmados de Yumasaki, sé que será inútil. Cuando ellos dos se juntan son como un huracán imposible de frenar.

"Es cierto que es poco probable que Orihara-san use el mismo alias nuevamente, pero puede ser alguien cercano a él que está dejando _pistas_ sobre su paradero, fufufu."

"Y para qué?" interviene Togusa, curioso, a pesar de haber escuchado antes estas teoría locas de los otakus, siempre presto a escudriñar un buen misterio.

"Pues quiere que alguien rescate a Iza-chan dese luego! Uno de sus enemigos debe tenerle capturado, encerrado en un sitio aislado donde no es capaz de comunicarse"

"Y posiblemente encadenado, como en _Saw_ , cierto?" añade Togusa, para mi sorpresa y horror, y sé que ahora todo está perdido.

"Pero por qué mantenerle con vida por tanto tiempo si lo que desean es vengarse de él? Preguntarán ustedes." Agrega Yumasaki, dejando entrever que no necesitamos responder pues se trata de una pregunta retórica, para darle dramatismo a la situación y cautivar a Shizuo de este modo….Una vista rápida a mi lado me dice que está funcionando.

"Para torturarle y así sacarle la información que necesitan, desde luego!" responde, como anticipaba, su propia pregunta, muy al estilo de uno de esos personajes de anime que tanto le gustan. Uno basado en un juego….algo de abogados….bah! no recuerdo. Lo que me escarapela la piel es que tanto Walker como Karisawa saben de lo que hablan…sobre torturas.

"Su objetivo no sería en todo caso callarle la boca para siempre para que no divulgue información sobre ellos?"

Aunque intervengo para evitar que se dejen llevar por sus fantasías, con la esperanza que esto ponga fin a esta peligrosa conversación, también lo hago porque no quiero escuchar estas cosas. Tal vez no seríamos los mejores amigos y, luego de secundaria nos distanciamos un poco, pero Izaya no me desagradaba del todo. Nos llevábamos bien y compartimos buenos momentos juntos en la escuela, así que….no quiero escuchar cosas como que está encerrado en un lugar siendo torturado por más de dos años.

Habrá hecho cosas malas, pero ni él se merece algo como eso…..

"Los golpes de Shizu-chan pueden haberle provocado amnesia y, al darse cuenta, sus captores decidieron abandonarle en un hospital~" Contra-ataca Karisawa, haciendo tronar sus dedos, sin perder un gramo de entusiasmo, muy convencida de lo que dice.

"Oy! No me llames así" reclama Shizuo, levemente fastidiado, pero es ignorado por la fuyoshi.

"O en un pueblo alejado, donde está viviendo la vida de otra persona que los pobladores creían desaparecida, por su parecido, como en _The Majestic_ "

Es la segunda referencia a una película americana… Ahora me lamento haberle sugerido a Togusa pagar un extra para ver esos canales extranjeros por cable. El paquete de canales estaba de promoción y como venían con subtítulos, me pareció una buena idea ya que él estaba interesado en lo que produce Hollywood luego que Ruri-chan admitiera en una entrevista ver algunas películas estadounidenses. Pagar por los canales resultaba más barato que comprar los Blu-ray.

"No, Saburo! Tiene que ser en un hospital! donde luego cayó en un coma profundo del que solo el beso de su verdadero amor puede despertarle~~"

"Uh?" todos los hombres presentes nos miramos confundidos unos segundos, sin saber qué decir. Por lo menos hasta que de la boca de Karisawa salen cosas como "Shizaya o Kadoza" y "seme y uke" que nos hiela la sangre a quienes entendemos a lo que se refiere. Cómo puede crear esas fantasías sobre gente que conoce?!

Afortunadamente Shizuo no parece entender que está hablando de él, así que eso nos da tiempo para tranquilizar a Karisawa, reprendiéndole por su inapropiado comportamiento. De todas sus teorías esta es la más absurda! Le hago saber eso mismo, pidiéndole que deje de inventar cosas que ni siquiera tienen fundamento, pero ella no da su brazo a torcer.

"Pero Dotachin! Todavía hay muchas pistas que seguir! Nunca descubrimos quien era Chrome, por ejemplo. Y él parecía cercano a Kanra así que debe saber algo"

Chrome?...bueno, en eso tiene razón. La señorita Namie nunca reveló su identidad, y aunque no es el único nombre que omitió, Chrome tuvo largas conversaciones con Kan- quiero decir, Izaya, así que podría conocerle fuera del chat también? Como a Bakyura…..aunque en su caso era antagonismo, no simpatía…..

"O fue él mismo quien secuestró a Izaya!" Si se conocían en la vida real, y sentía animosidad contra Izaya, podría ser, pero los logs que leí no parecían demostrar nada como eso.

"Cómo saben que es un él?" Buena pregunta, Togusa. Nadie parece notar que ha hablado, especialmente Karisawa pues en su fantasía no cabe la existencia de un Chrome mujer, al parecer.

"Sí! Tal vez se obsesionó con Kanra y, al descubrir su identidad, no le importó que fuese un hombre y, llevado por su obsesión, decidió capturar a quien plagaba sus fantasías~~" Los ojos de Karisawa brillan de una manera peligrosa, y pronto sus balbuceos incluyen palabras mucho más desconcertantes como _esclavo sexual_ y _S &M_.

"Oh, por Kami…" Por favor, no más de eso…..

"Bueno, han habido casos en que se han enamorado de alguien por internet y siguieron con la relación luego de descubrir el engaño…" reflexiona Togusa, al parecer ajeno a los chillidos de deleite de Karisawa en favor de sus propias cavilaciones….las frases que murmura me dan a entender que su fanatismo por Ruri no cesaría ni se enfriaría un poco en el caso de que ella develara ser un hombre…válgame…

Hastiado con esta situación, le indico a Shizuo que me siga. Él obedece sin hacer preguntas y nos colocamos del otro extremo de la camioneta desde donde no podemos ver a los demás ni entender lo que dice. Es momento de dar por terminado este disparate.

"Mira Shizuo, si en verdad Izaya está vivo y por algún motivo ha decidido no regresar a la ciudad, eso no quiere decir que la haya abandonado del todo…" Aunque no estoy convencido de la muerte de Izaya, aún si fuera verdad igual no culparía a Shizuo. Desde nuestras épocas escolares sabía bien que lo de ellos terminaría muy mal.

"A qué te refieres?"

"Cuando le pusiste las cosas difíciles, Izaya se mudó a Shinjuku, cierto? Bueno, es muy posible que esta vez haya ido algo más lejos, y que desde allí todavía siga controlando algunas cosas en esta ciudad."

"Bueno….algunas cosas raras han ocurrido últimamente, e Izaya siempre ha sido responsable del 99% de cosas así en el pasado…." Comenta Shizuo, medianamente seguro de sus palabras. Aunque no concuerdo del todo con él, pues estoy seguro que Izaya miente inclusive sobre lo que es capaz de hacer o no, y estoy seguro que varios de sus planes no han salido como los anticipaba pues no puede controlarlo todo, es mejor no darle la contraria.

"Correcto, y de ser así, cuando desee que le notes, hará que sea evidente para ti."

Siempre ha sido de ese modo, no? O bien Izaya sale al encuentro de Shizuo para confrontarle de frente, o bien mueve los hilos a escondidas para atormentarle y después va donde él para informarle que fue el responsable de su desdicha. A veces ni siquiera es necesario que lo haga pues tal vileza lleva su sello y Shizuo es quien va a buscarle en cambio. De uno u otro modo, esos dos terminarán frente a frente de nuevo si Izaya hace algo para provocar a Shizuo. Es inevitable en mi opinión.

"Entonces estaré preparado para patear su trasero fuera de Ikebukuro apenas lo haga." Anuncia Shizuo, sonriendo predadoramente, como otras veces ya le he visto hacerlo a lo largo de los años.

"Gracias, Kadota" se despide Shizuo, caminando lentamente por la calle de donde vino.

No es que Shizuo anhele el retorno de Izaya, pero es bueno que esté preparado para que no le coja con la guardia baja. Por experiencias pasadas, nada bueno sale de sus trifulcas, así que todos los demás deberíamos prepararnos también para cuando el momento llegue.

 **2 años y 10 meses AIVI**

 **Tom's POV**

"No dejes que el comentario airado de un tipo así te malogre el día, Shizuo" aconsejo a mi amigo mientras comemos las piezas de sushi que ha traído Simon para nosotros. Después del día que tuviéramos durante el trabajo decidí que ésta sería la mejor forma de terminar el día en lugar de permitir que Shizuo se fuera a casa malhumorado, posiblemente destruyendo cosas a su paso sin proponérselo.

"Tienes razón…que se vayan a la mierda…."

La voz de Shizuo no carga la fuerza de otras veces, aunque sí destruye uno de los makis cuando trata de cogerlo con sus palitos. Shizuo hace una mueca de fastidio, pero eso es todo. Se disculpa conmigo por lo que ha hecho y pronto pasa a coger otro maki, esta vez con más cuidado.

" _Si Orihara Izaya estuviera vivo lo pensarías dos veces antes de hacer lo que te plazca…"_

No sé de dónde vino ese comentario, pues como intento del deudor por detenernos fue algo muy estúpido de su parte. Ni siquiera tenía por qué decirlo pues su compañero ya había ido por el dinero y estaba contándolo para entregárnoslo luego que Shizuo les intimidara a hacerlo. Creí que Shizuo explotaría en ese preciso momento, pero esto no sucedió. Sólo dio unos pasos hacia el hombre con intención de golpearle, pero pronto su semblante cambió a uno más neutral y se retiró de la habitación en silencio.

Podría estar equivocado, pero aunque mi amigo parece fastidiado, siento un aire de tristeza a su alrededor, que no debe haber pasado desapercibido por Dennis tampoco pues le ha entregado un postre de cortesía.

" _Si vas a matarnos por esto, como hiciste con el informante, entonces hazlo de una vez!"_

Haciendo memoria, éste no fue el primer incidente de este tipo. Ya en unas cuantas ocasiones, las personas a quienes hemos ido a cobrarles, han dicho cosas semejantes, sólo que ésta fue la primera vez que Shizuo reaccionó diferente. Las veces anteriores contra-atacó verbalmente ("Entonces tal vez deba lanzarte por los aires como hice con la pulga si tanto lo deseas!") o bien les intimidó con su fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerles verdadero daño.

Podía ver el shock inicial en su rostro, por breve que fuese, cada vez que alguien mencionaba algo por el estilo, pero jamás me pareció que estos comentarios le afectaran verdaderamente hasta ahora. Y ciertamente no deberían pues él es una buena persona (todos sus amigos se lo decimos) aunque su fuerza pueda asustar a muchos, al igual que su mal genio, sin embargo las veces que ha dado muestra de su mal carácter y fuerza descomunal, siempre fue incitado por otros a hacerlo.

" _Crees que la ciudad te pertenece sólo porque ya no hay nadie que te haga frente, monstruo?!"_

Aunque ya no hay alguien que envíe pandillas detrás suyo para atormentarle, de vez en cuando igual aparece una que otra pandilla para retarle, en un intento vano de hacerse de un nombre en la ciudad rápidamente, venciendo al hombre considerado el más fuerte de Ikebukuro. Estas peleas siempre terminan mal para los pandilleros y aunque es algo a lo que Shizuo está acostumbrado desde los tiempos de colegio, pareciera que desde hace unas semanas se han puesto como meta acabar con alguien a quien califican como amenaza, ya sea real o potencial desde su punto de vista.

Salvo ese chico Yahiro, nadie más ha podido ir contra Shizuo de igual a igual, pero a diferencia de Izaya, este muchacho no ha vuelto a buscar a Shizuo para enfrentarle y lo hizo para defender a su amigo, así que es un caso aparte.

La ciudad cambia constantemente al igual que la gente que le habita. Muchas caras nuevas se pueden ver en las calles. Se forman nuevas alianzas mientras otras se destruyen, nacen nuevas pandillas, aparecen nuevos personajes que quieren hacer de Ikebukuro su territorio….personas que no han vivido los días en que todavía en las calles se podía ver a un hombre vestido de barman lanzando lo que encontrara a su paso contra un delgado joven vestido de negro quien esquivaba los proyectiles diestramente, mientras su nombre era gritado a todo pulmón.

Estos individuos que sólo han leído o escuchado sobre aquellos hechos y su fatal desenlace hace casi 3 años, no entienden que mi amigo Shizuo no era el villano de la historia, sino una víctima. Y aunque, al parecer, conocen la reputación de Izaya, no perciben como amenaza a alguien cuya ocupación era vender información y que ahora está ausente, sino más bien encuentran en el hombre capaz de lanzar un andamio por los aires y doblar metal como si fuera papel, un obstáculo que hay que remover.

No ven al hombre bueno y pacífico que es Shizuo, sólo conocen a la legenda urbana, y perciben al desaparecido informante como alguien que, a pesar de no tener poderes sobre-humanos, nunca temió hacerle frente, desestimando lo maquiavélico y peligroso que en verdad era ese hombre. Es lo que creo.

Orihara Izaya siempre fue la verdadera amenaza, no mi amigo pues su meta en la vida ha sido, desde que tengo memoria, vivir en paz….claro que….

Si bien ya no hay alguien detrás de las sombras orquestando planes siniestros en Ikebukuro, consciente y muchas veces en absoluto control de las actividades de los individuos o grupos influyentes en la ciudad, en su lugar, ahora tenemos varias agrupaciones tirando cada una por su lado, buscando hacerse de un nombre y lugar en Ikebukuro o sus alrededores, destruyéndose unas a otras y, en ocasiones, con víctimas inocentes como daño colateral.

El crimen es propio de una ciudad grande, y aunque Ikebukuro parece atraer personajes extraños, este aparente desorden es la norma en muchos sitios.

La policía ha podido controlar parcialmente esta situación, pero los índices de criminalidad no han disminuido mucho, y la actividad en el bajo mundo es tan cambiante que les es casi imposible seguirles el paso. Por eso me he estado preguntando si a falta de alguien vigilando lo que sucede y moviendo los hilos en una dirección (cualquiera que ésta sea) es que las cosas están como están. Algo así como una orquesta sin su conductor….cada músico toca por su cuenta sin lograr armar una sinfonía. Si esto es mejor o peor, depende de cada uno calificarlo.

" _Un hombre que quiere dirigir una orquesta debe darle la espalda a la multitud"_

La palabra orquesta me trae a la mente esto que escuchara hace un tiempo, la última vez que me cruzara con ese ex−miembro del Awakusu-kai….Kine-san. No conversamos mucho, pero algo de lo que se dijo fue sobre Orihara dado que traje el tema a colación por la preocupación de Shizuo de que el informante estuviera vivo. Kine-san no reveló mucho, salvo su impresión de Izaya y el porqué de su manera de actuar, haciendo cosas que, al pleno entender del informante, la sociedad considera malas ya sea moral, ética, o legalmente.

Todavía no comprendo del todo lo que quiso decir con eso, pero creo que entiendo lo suficiente…. Aunque no sé qué podría ser tan importante como para darle la espalda a todos con tal de conseguir la **sinfonía correcta** , a costa de otros, amigos y enemigos por igual; de su propia integridad física; y a pesar del escarnio de la sociedad.

"Bienvenido! Tiempo largo sin ver!"

La voz de Simon me saca de mis cavilaciones, y de soslayo intento identificar a la figura que acaba de entrar al restaurante. Para mi sorpresa se trata de Kine-san. Él me reconoce inmediatamente y me saluda, así que yo hago lo mismo. Presento a Shizuo como mi compañero de trabajo, y él voltea a saludar como corresponde.

"Ya nos conocemos de antes, no es así ?"

Menciona Kine-san, sorprendiéndome. No tenía idea de que ellos se conocían ni imagino cómo es que alguien como Shizuo podría conocer a un ex−miembro de los yakuza. Mi amigo luce confundido. Frunce el ceño como intentando recordar de dónde conoce a este señor, pero luego de unos segundos puedo notar que esto es en vano.

"Aunque es de esperarse que no me recuerdes. Todavía eras un adolescente en aquel entonces y yo tenía algo más de cabello….fue por una casualidad que nos cruzamos y las circunstancias no fueron las mejores…"

La respuesta de Kine-san no aclara nada así que le pido, muy respetuosamente y de buen humor, que elabora un poco más de dónde es que conoce a mi amigo.

"Hace años, cuando conducía por la secundaria de Rajin, mi auto se vio atrapado en medio de una de las peleas entre Heiwajima-san e Izaya. Si bien conseguí que el conflicto se resolviera pacíficamente, no volví a ponerme en una situación que requiriera estar en el medio de ellos dos nuevamente…"

Kine-san dice esto mirando en mi dirección, seguramente notando mi perplejidad al escuchar que alguien además de Simon, haya sido capaz de interferir en un enfrentamiento entre mi amigo e Izaya. La mayoría de gente saldría corriendo si se ve atrapada en una situación semejante….pero supongo que un ex−yakuza como Kine-san no es como la mayoría.

"Lo lamento, no recuerdo el incidente…..me disculpo si esto le causó problemas…." No se inclina como debería hacerlo ante alguien como Kine-san, pero Shizuo muestra sincero arrepentimiento, aunque usa un tono calmado de voz. No sé si actuaría del mismo modo si supiera en realidad quien es este hombre.

"No hay nada que lamentar. De otra forma Izaya y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido y muchas de las cosas que se dieron a raíz de ese encuentro jamás hubieran sucedido…."

Es en este momento que el semblante de Shizuo cambia por completo. La impasividad de hace rato desaparece para ser remplazaba por algo distinto que no logro captar. Mi mejor apuesta es que se trata de una mezcla de anticipación y fastidio. Temeroso por lo que le pueda decir a alguien como Kine-san en ese estado, decido hablar primero, sin embargo Shizuo se me adelanta.

"La pulga era su amigo o algo así?" las palabras rudas de Shizuo no perturban a Kine-san aunque sí hacen que se me forme un nudo en el estómago. Si hay alguien con quien Shizuo sabe que no debe meterse es con los yakuza, por lo que me arrepiento de no haberle mencionado quién es el hombre frente suyo.

"Izaya trabajó para el grupo Awakusu por mucho tiempo. Yo fui quien le reclutó y supervisó su trabajo como informante para esta organización hasta que me retiré." No sé cómo esto jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza, pero ahora tiene mucho sentido. Las palabras de este hombre dejan mudo a Shizuo por varios segundos, como en shock (yo no debo estar mejor), hasta que su mirada cambia a una muy familiar de enojo.

"Éramos estudiantes de secundaria!" a pesar que usa el plural, estoy seguro que tanto Kine-san como yo entendemos que se refiere específicamente a Izaya…..que Izaya era un estudiante de secundaria, un adolescente, cuando este hombre se cruzó en su vida y muy posiblemente le reclutara en ese momento.…o es que Shizuo sabe esto con certeza (?) pues suena como una acusación y el señor Kine la entiende como tal aunque no se muestra perturbado por ello.

"Izaya sabía quién era yo y vino a mí en repetidas ocasiones pues quería involucrarse en los asuntos relacionados al Grupo Awakusu. Él me buscó, no al revés…" esto deja callado a mi amigo, aunque no desaparece su ceño fruncido. Después de un breve e incómodo periodo de silencio, murmura algo como "Por supuesto que la pulga hizo eso!" para luego desviar la mirada de Kine-san.

"Aunque debo aclarar que el Awakusu-kai no suele contratar informantes tan jóvenes pues no son confiables. Izaya tuvo que probar que era capaz de realizar el trabajo y hacerlo bien…..un error en su línea de trabajo se paga caro y la organización no está para sacar de aprietos a sus informantes, por jóvenes que sean…..simplemente se le remplaza por otro…."

Bueno, esto confirma que en verdad Izaya comenzó a trabajar para los yakuza desde su adolescencia…..No entiendo por qué es que Kine-san ha decido compartir esta información con nosotros, a pesar de conocer de primera mano lo volátil que puede ser Shizuo y lo destructiva de su fuerza cuando se enoja. Dennis percibe el peligro y trata de romper la tensión en el aire preguntándole a Kine-san si desea lo usual (él responde que sí). Simon no interviene como otras veces, pero sí se mantiene cerca.

"Entonces la pulga debe haber sido bastante bueno haciendo sus trabajos sucios para haber durado tanto tiempo, uh?…" para sorpresa de todos, Shizuo no se enfada como antes, sino más bien suena algo petulante por algún extraño motivo. Acaso siente orgullo porque Izaya haya conseguido impresionar a gente como ésta siendo tan joven?

"Era problemático, pero hacía bien su trabajo y todavía seguiría haciéndolo de no haberse enfrentado a usted aquel día, Heiwajima-san" Izaya y Shizuo se han enfrentado innumerables veces desde que se conocieran en secundaria, pero queda claro a qué vez se refiere el ex−yakuza sin tener que mencionarlo y esto molesta a mi amigo, aunque no reacciona violentamente, por fortuna.

"Claro que no era infalible. De hecho, uno de sus más grandes errores ocurrió poco tiempo después de que se graduara de secundaria. Tuvo que abandonar la ciudad hasta conseguir reparar su equivocación. Eso le tomó bastante tiempo, y tuvo que crear una distracción para conseguir escapar de quienes querían su cabeza." Me parece curioso y hasta sospechoso que Kine-san revele tanta información acerca del desaparecido Izaya, especialmente frente a Shizuo….por qué se siente en la libertad de hacerlo? Acaso sabe algo de-?

"Tch! Distracción! El hijo de puta se hizo la víctima y convenció a la policía que yo era el responsable de no sé qué mierda! Hizo que me encarcelaran!"

Shizuo levanta la voz considerablemente y es entonces que los dos únicos clientes del restaurante, además de nosotros, abandonan el lugar. Vaya…. Coloco una mano en el hombro de Shizuo para calmarle, recordándole que eso ya es cosa del pasado y no vale la pena enfadarse por tal motivo.

"Le pregunté sobre eso antes de que ejecutara su plan y me dijo que necesitaba hacer algo _memorable_ para recordarte que su ausencia no significaba que lo que habían empezado en secundaria había terminado…. Todavía pienso que sólo se trató de una pendejada más suya…"

"Arruinar mi vida le divertía….ese maldito loco…." Las palabras de Shizuo carecen de fuerza pues parece haberse calmado, a pesar que el tema de conversación no es para nada placentero pues recuerdo muy bien lo mal que la pasó en la cárcel y también luego de ser liberado. No estuve con él, pero lo sé de la boca de Shizuo…. Seguramente mi amigo no se enfada porque Kine-san ha concordado con él en que Izaya era un gran pendejo.

"Lamentablemente quienes no conocieron al informante ahora ven con admiración la manera temeraria en que provocaba a mi amigo aquí presente. Los jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen verdaderos modelos a seguir supongo…." Comento en un tono ameno para evitar que el ambiente se vuelva tenso de nuevo. Ya bastante ha tenido Shizuo que soportar estas semanas como para que alguien más venga a recordarle momentos de su vida tan desagradables.

"Si me permite un consejo, Heiwajima-san, le diría que no preste atención a tales comentarios. Sólo lo dicen para fastidiarle y, en muchos casos, obligarle a dar el primer golpe. Con el tiempo se darán cuenta, de uno u otro modo, que lo mejor para ellos es dejarle en paz….." las palabras de Kine-san me tranquilizan un poco, aunque no dé argumentos para validar su apreciación. Si alguien como él piensa que no hay nada serio de qué preocuparse entonces tal vez no deberíamos hacerlo.

"…de todas formas me jode que quieran tomar el lugar de la pulga….como si eso fuera posible…" las palabras de Shizuo me confunden y me cogen desprevenido pues es la primera vez que escucho de su boca lo que los comentarios de esta gente le hacen sentir. Kine-san le queda viendo unos segundos, fijamente, antes de responder.

"No estoy al tanto de todos los detalles, pero puedo afirmar que estos sujetos actúan de ese modo no por ese motivo ni por tener algo en contra tuya sino por el simple hecho de antagonizar contigo, demostrando así, frente al resto, que son tan osados como lo fue tu mayor enemigo. Tonterías, a mi parecer. Pronto hallarán otras formas de conseguir lo mismo cuando esto pruebe ser más de lo que pueden manejar"

Esto resume parcialmente lo que pensaba y me hace respirar en alivio pues no es nada que no podamos controlar y, al parecer, desaparecerá con el tiempo. Sólo espero que esto suceda pronto por la tranquilidad de mi amigo y el bienestar de nuestro negocio.

"Así que, yo no me preocuparía tanto por eso. En cambio, hay quienes no dicen nada y se mantienen alejados de ti, pero en el fondo son los que más desean verte derrotado a manos de alguien común, esperando pacientemente porque esto ocurra, Heiwajima-san…."

Shizuo y yo nos miramos confundidos unos instantes. Acaso Kine-san conoce a esta gente de la que habla? Son peligrosos acaso? Quisiera hacer estas preguntas, pero cuando Shizuo argumenta "No me gusta la violencia", eso da el tema por terminado.

Bueno, Shizuo es alguien pacífico, como lo indica su nombre, así que quienes sean estas personas no conseguirán nada si no intentan provocarle. Si estos individuos que callan su rencor hacia Shizuo (porque eso es lo que deben sentir) no piensan hacer algo al respecto, entonces no creo que representen mayor problema tampoco.

"Claro que sí existen quienes quieren emular a Izaya, tomar su lugar como dijiste antes…hacer lo que él hacía….Aunque se crucen en tu camino, te recomendaría únicamente mantenerte alejado de estas personas pues no representan una amenaza para ti. Ellos desaparecerán en poco tiempo sin que tengas que hacer algo. Muchos terminarán muertos intentándolo, inclusive, pues no tienen el mismo nivel de obsesión que Izaya para lograrlo, como bien lo señalaste en aquella entrevista…"

"Usted vio eso?..." pregunto algo sorprendido. El por qué queda en el aire pues ninguno de los dos hacemos tal pregunta aunque sí me gustaría escuchar su respuesta. Por qué alguien como Kine-san estaría pendiente de un blog de poca monta? Estoy seguro que la entrevista se dio **no** por genuino interés del reportero en el tema, sino por ganar más seguidores a través de la reputación de los involucrados.

"Si Izaya pudiera, también lo hubiera visto…" responde el señor Kine, despreocupadamente, para luego recibir un paquete por parte de Dennis. Al parecer ha pedido una orden para llevar.

"Qué quiere decir con eso?" pregunta Shizuo, fastidiado, y, aunque me he abstenido de darle mi impresión sobre el tema de la desaparición de Izaya, soy consciente que la probabilidad de que esté vivo es muy baja. Esto no convierte a Shizuo en un asesino, sin embargo no me sorprendería que mi amigo se sintiera culpable de alguna manera.

Aunque Izaya sacaba lo peor de él, Shizuo es una buena persona de corazón y nunca le agradó lo destructiva que podía ser su fuerza, especialmente si esta lastimaba a personas inocentes….claro que, Izaya estaba muy lejos de ser inocente, por eso mismo no debería sentir culpa….

"Cuando le saqué de la ciudad Izaya estaba más muerto que vivo. Se negó a recibir atención médica inmediata en favor de alejarse lo más posible de Ikebukuro pues prefería morir a ser visto así por un monstruo….sus palabras, no las mías, Heiwajima-san…"

Shizuo en lugar de enfadarse por lo que acaba de oír (odia cuando alguien le llama monstruo), contiene el aliento. La verdad su reacción es justificada pues, aunque conozco a Kine-san desde el incidente donde quedamos atrapados en este mismo lugar (coincidentemente el mismo día de la batalla final en Izaya y Shizuo), y le he visto un puñado de veces después de eso, ésta es la primera vez que escucho esta historia. Entonces…él estuvo con Izaya cuando-

"Qué fue lo que hizo?" pregunto pues Shizuo necesita escuchar esto para poner fin al asunto de Izaya, convenciéndose finalmente de su muerte para conseguir respirar tranquilo y disfrutar de su nueva vida por entero, pues si esto es cierto, lo que haya sucedido después no fue culpa de Shizuo.

"Cumplí sus deseos desde luego. Me estaba pagando por eso. Cuando llegamos donde un doctor conocido mío, alguien como su amigo Kishitani-sensei, Izaya había perdido el conocimiento casi una hora atrás. El doctor consiguió estabilizarle lo suficiente como para poder moverle hasta un hospital pues necesitaba atención más especializada. Cuando vine a verle al día siguiente de que fuera admitido, Izaya ya no estaba. Su cama y parte del piso de su habitación estaban cubiertos de sangre. No he sabido nada de él desde entonces…"

Ya imaginaba algo así y aunque esta revelación no me toma por sorpresa, es desconcertante como de un momento a otro todos los presentes (Dennis, Simon, Shizuo, y yo) quedamos en absoluto silencio. Ninguno sabe qué decir por la forma en que nos miramos unos a otros (salvo Shizuo quien no despega la mirada del señor Kine), hasta que finalmente Kine-san menciona que debe retirarse para luego hacer eso mismo.

El silencio se extiende un rato más, y aunque noto cierto pesar en el rostro de Simon, e indiferencia en el de Dennis, soy incapaz de reconocer algo en la cara de Shizuo. Trato de decirle algo o acercarme a él de alguna manera, pero sin saber cómo se siente esto me resulta imposible.

"Me voy a casa….Gracias por la comida….Hasta mañana, Tom-san."

Torpemente me despido de él, y no alcanzo a decir nada más pues Shizuo desaparece por la puerta luego de dejar unos billetes sobre el contador….

* * *

 _ **Psyche-chan**_ _, oh! Gracias :D intentaré actualizar con regularidad, pero no puedo prometer nada ;)_

 _ **Kotori,**_ _cuando es un oneshot lo pongo en la descripción en mayúsculas, para que todos sepan que no viene nada más ;) en este caso serán varios capítulos. Gracias por comentar._

 _ **Karasu-shiro**_ _, es bueno saber que no aburro a la gente con capítulos largos. Podría dividirlos en más partes pero muchas veces las partes están relacionadas y prefiero dejarlas juntas. Shinra es un caso especial, y aunque no me hace muy feliz el modo en que trata a Izaya, me gusta como es capaz de ver más allá de lo que Izaya quiere proyectar. Gracias por tus palabras!_

 _Hasta pronto!_


	4. Chapter 4: Nostalgia?

" _People will generally accept facts as truth only if the facts agree with what they already believe." -_ _ **Andy Rooney**_

" _Generalmente, la gente aceptará los hechos como verdaderos sólo si tales hechos coinciden con lo que ellos ya creen."_

* * *

 **3 años y 1 mes AIVI**

 **Shizuo's POV**

Es tan estúpido… estúpido…estúpido….

Hoy también me he levantado sintiéndome incómodo, y todavía no entiendo por qué. Ya llevo semanas así, y no tiene nada que ver con lo temprano que me despierto a diario…..aquello es un fastidio, pero la incomodidad que ahora siento es algo diferente pues me dura todo el día y no me permite disfrutar de mis actividades diarias. No hago mucho, pero ni siquiera fumar se siente tan bien como antes.

Caminar ayuda, así que he estado haciendo eso bastante, dejando que el ruido de la ciudad se mezcle con mis pensamientos hasta que olvido que me siento incómodo, o algo así. Conversar con Celty siempre me cae bien pues ella es buena escuchando, pero no tengo nada que decirle sobre esto…al menos no algo que tenga sentido. Lo intenté una vez y sólo conseguí confundirle.

Realmente es muy estúpido esto que me pasa. Lo más claro que puedo explicarlo es como si tuviera una basurita en el ánimo….algo minúsculo que hace que todo se sienta raro….de verdad es estúpido.

Hasta hace unos años, sólo existían para mí dos estados emocionales: cuando estaba molesto y cuando no lo estaba, así de simple, por lo que cualquier otra cosa que haya estado sintiendo los últimos años, sólo puedo suponer qué son, o esperar que alguien me lo diga (como cuando Celty me dijo que estaba aburrido).

Durante todos mis años de vida el único sentimiento que he podido identificar con claridad ha sido el enojo, en todas sus dimensiones. Puedo distinguir perfectamente los niveles de mi ira, desde el casi inofensivo fastidio, pasando por la irritación, la frustración, el disgusto, etc., hasta la enceguecedora y explosiva furia que domina mis acciones…. Las he experimentado todas y, con el tiempo, creo que he aprendido a controlarlas en mayor a menor medida.

Todas y cada una las he experimentado con la 'pulga'…..A Izaya le gustaba provocarme para que reaccionara violentamente, enfadándome, y aunque todavía pienso que es un loco con hobbies perversos, ahora me pregunto si tenía otros motivos para hacer lo que hacía.

Me empecé a preguntar esto desde que Celty me contara sobre esos suicidas. Sabía que a Izaya le divertía hacerles saltar de edificios, pero no sabía que le pagaba a Celty para que les salvara. Lo que hacía Izaya todavía sigue pareciéndome mal, y morboso, y muy MUY cruel, pero… pero esas chicas no volvieron a intentar matarse, así que…. Podría haber sido ese su objetivo desde el inicio? Ayudarles? Yo siempre creí que como el depravado sujeto que era, Izaya encontraba fascinante ver a estas tristes personas en sus últimos momentos y por eso lo hacía…..posiblemente riéndose como el maniaco que es.

Sí….eso suena más como él….un maldito miserable solitario que hace esas cosas para entretenerse….. al igual que le divierte hacerme enfadar para que todos vean cómo destruyo la ciudad mientras le persigo….tch!

Celty piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo el que quiera entender cómo pensaba Izaya, sin embargo tiempo es lo que me sobra últimamente. Además, mi intención no es entenderle porque me importe Izaya….A quién le va a importar una alimaña como él?! Simplemente es algo que se dio….pensar en estas cosas….no porque se trate de Izaya, sino porque me llama la atención….y como me hago preguntas, busco encontrar las respuestas….eso es todo….aunque cuando se trata de Izaya nada tiene sentido, y lo que no tiene sentido me enfada MUCHO.

Sin embargo, en este caso sólo me provoca una frustración de mediano tamaño….puedo manejarlo, pero igual me desagrada…aunque lo familiar de este sentimiento (frustración) hace que, muchas veces, piense en estas cosas seguido, para sentirlo…..estúpido, no? Y la razón es mucho más estúpida pues lo hago ya que prefiero sentir frustración (algo que conozco) a no saber lo que me ocurre como con esa incomodidad para la que no tengo nombre, por extraño que suene…..es tan estúpido en verdad….

Lo que hago tampoco tiene sentido, cierto?...pero igual lo hago….

Y es así que ahora me hallo pensando en Izaya con frecuencia….como ahora, especialmente cuando le mencionan y escucho algo que no sabía de él. Como lo que dijera ese tipo mayor….Kine, dijo Tom-san que se llamaba…..el que reclutó a Izaya para que trabajara para los yakuza…. Izaya, Izaya, Izaya….no Orihara, sino Izaya…..le llamaba por su nombre como si fueran cercanos cuando sólo trabajaban juntos. Tch! Irritante! Sin embargo, fue ese sujeto quien sacó a Izaya de Ikebukuro luego de-

Dijo que Izaya le estaba pagando, pero vino a visitarle al hospital después que quedó internado…..alguien a quien sólo le pagas hace eso? Tch!... Dijo que Izaya no estaba en su habitación cuando volvió y había sangre por todas partes…. Esto quiere decir que un enemigo suyo vino y le mató? O que fue secuestrado como dicen los amigos de Kadota? De cualquier forma, por qué no apareció en las noticias si se trató de un crimen?

" _Seguramente Kine-san se ocupó de encubrir todo. Desapareció la evidencia y le pagó al personal para que no dijera nada. Habrá creído más prudente borrar todo rastro del paradero de un ex−informante de los yakuza….así opera esta gente, Shizuo."_

Ah….ahora recuerdo lo que dijera Tom-san cuando mencionamos esto días después del encuentro con ese señor. Tom-san parecía saber de lo que hablaba, y él nunca me mentiría….pero, ese tal Kine podría estar mintiendo, no? Sobre lo de la sangre y todo eso, para proteger a la 'pulga' ya que son _tan_ cercanos como para que le llame  Izaya y se tienen _tanta_ confianza como para que le pida ayuda….o contrate sus servicios, como sea! Por qué seguiría Izaya en contacto con ese sujeto luego que dejara los yakuza? Le caía bien, era su aliado, o qué?...Estoy seguro que ese sujeto oculta algo….mi instinto me dice que no es de fiar…..está mintiendo o no ha dicho todo lo que sabe.

Incluso es posible que ese Kine esté escondiendo a Izaya o sepa dónde está!

" _Otra vez con eso, Shizuo? Lo que me cuentas sólo confirma que Izaya está muerto. Y en el caso de que le hayan secuestrado de aquel hospital para sacarle información, su final hubiera sido el mismo. Izaya habría dejado que le torturen hasta matarle con tal de no cumplir el pedido de sus captores, únicamente para demostrar que nadie es capaz de someterle a su voluntad…Al menos sabiendo esto ya deberías sentirte mejor pues elimina cualquier culpa que hayas podido sentir por su muerte, Shizuo, así que déjalo ir…."_

Contarle a Shinra sobre mi encuentro con Kine no se dio como yo esperaba. Creí que me ayudaría a ubicar a este sujeto pues algunos de sus clientes son yakuza (según me dijo Celty), y siendo este hombre un ex−yakuza, tal vez-

Al final sólo conseguí exasperar a Shinra, creo. Él insiste con que Izaya está muerto y aunque podría estar en lo cierto, siendo el único amigo de la 'pulga' creí que estaría más dispuesto a aceptar algún indicio de que Izaya estuviera con vida…..claro que…..también está lo otro que dijera ese Kine….

Izaya prefería morir a estar en la misma ciudad que yo, donde podría observarle en su lecho de muerte. El maldito bastardo escogió no recibir el tratamiento médico que le salvaría la vida con tal de alejarse lo más posible de mí. QUIÉN EN SU SANO JUICIO HACE ESO?! Definitivamente está loco, pero lo más importante: POR QUÉ HARÍA ESO?! Yo sé lo obsesivo que puede llegar a ser con una idea hasta el punto de arriesgar su vida, pero no entiendo qué cosa quería probar con esto! Cuál era su idea?! Qué carajos pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos?!

Cuando se vio derrotado, Izaya me pidió que terminara con su vida. Qué diferencia habría entre morir delante de mí cuando le aplastara con esa máquina expendedora, a que le viera perecer a causa de sus heridas, sin tocarle?! Igual moriría y yo sería el responsable, así que no entiendo!

Shinra está en lo cierto sobre eso….Izaya hubiera dejado que la gente que le secuestró del hospital le mate antes de decirles la información que ellos querían escuchar. Desquiciado, desquiciado, DESQUICIADO!...Por qué sobrevivir a nuestra pelea para luego perder la vida por algo tan estúpido como-…mierda!...Necesito un cigarrillo….

Hay otra cosa en lo que Shinra está en lo cierto también….sobre la culpa.

Mauri y Kururi ya no tienen a su hermano, y aunque dicho hermano sea escoria y piense que están mejor sin él, igual me sentía culpable por haber hecho que desapareciera de sus vidas. Lo mismo con Shinra, pues Izaya es su amigo. No me sentía culpable por la pelea pues Izaya se merecía cada golpe ya que trató de matarme y atacó a Vorona, sin embargo…..no puedo decir que me sentí bien por ello luego que todo había terminado…..y no fue por la culpa que mencioné antes, simplemente….no sé. Y lo que es peor aún….luego de años buscando sacar a Izaya de mi vida y de Ikebukuro, haberlo conseguido no se siente bien como debería…..No tiene sentido…..

Nunca me sentí culpable por la muerte de Izaya, como afirma Shinra, pues no sé si está muerto, no me consta, así que lo que dijera ese tal Kine no me libró de culpa alguna….aunque sí produjo una reacción fuerte en mí para la que no tengo nombre….muy frustrante… En ese momento no sentí nada…no pensé en nada tampoco….fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y mi mente se quedara en blanco….muy extraño.

 **Supongo** que debería sentirme mejor pues aquello demuestra que no soy un asesino ya que Izaya murió (si es que murió) a manos de otras personas, pero…..la posibilidad de que eso haya sucedido…que haya sido **otro** el que puso fin a su existencia, cobardemente mientras estaba herido, cuando por años yo estuve persiguiéndole sin poder atraparle de verdad…..me resulta absurda, y hasta… equivocada. Izaya no debería ser eliminado tan fácilmente por alguien que no fuese yo….eso está mal….simplemente, **no** …..

Aunque tampoco se hubiera tratado de la primera vez que Izaya pudo haber muerto a manos de otro sin que lo supiera…. Celty me contó más detalles de la vez que Izaya fue apuñalado en la calle. Además, lo busqué en internet hace poco y es verdad que recibió una puñalada en el abdomen y quedó tendido en el asfalto, desangrándose por varios minutos, antes de que fuese llevado al hospital.

Esto ocurrió el mismo día de su cumpleaños (4 de Mayo), cosa que ni Shinra se había dado cuenta hasta que se lo dije. No es tan extraño que yo sepa la fecha de su cumpleaños pues cuando estudiábamos en Raijin, las chicas de nuestra clase y otras clases buscaban a Izaya para regalarle chocolates y cosas así por su día. El bastardo era muy popular a pesar de su horrible personalidad…. Lo extraño es que a Shinra, siendo su amigo, se le haya pasado ese detalle….

" _Shizuo, si no es culpa, entonces acaso tienes otro motivo para querer que Izaya esté vivo?..."_

Nunca dije que **deseaba** que Izaya estuviera vivo, y aunque me haya podido sentir algo culpable por arrebatárselo a sus hermanas, esto no quiere decir que quiera traerle vuelta (ya sea al mundo de los vivos o a Ikebukuro). Claro que no! Izaya es una peste que no quiero de regreso pues sólo sabe causar problemas, especialmente para mí…siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será….

Tal vez sea por curiosidad o por aburrimiento que pienso en estas cosas, no sé….No tengo buenas razones, simplemente estoy haciendo lo que me place, sin otro motivo más que desviar mi mente de esta incomodidad que me aqueja. No lo puedo controlar, pero el que piense en Izaya seguido no quiere decir nada…..absolutamente nada.

" _Mira, yo sé que siempre te ha molestado la violencia que acarrea tu descomunal fuerza, ok? Yo lo hallo extraordinario, tu fuerza sobre-humana, al igual que toda la gente que te conoce o sabe de ti, sin embargo entiendo que a falta de un villano que ocupe tu tiempo, aquello tan extraordinario sea percibido como una_ _ **aberración**_ _, y te gane el desprecio de muchos. Sin embargo, tú no necesitas a Izaya para que la gente cambie su opinión de ti. Sólo no hagas nada que te haga ver como alguien peligroso fuera de control."_

Claro que Shinra parece pensar distinto y necesita una razón para lo que hago. Tch! Y de dónde saca que yo necesito a Izaya?!

Villano? Aberración? Lo del desprecio lo entendí porque lo estuve escuchando lo meses pasados, de boca de algunos deudores y de estúpidos pandilleros, pero como dijera el tal Kine, ha ido desapareciendo por sí solo.

Aparentemente lo que Shinra quiso decir (después que volviera a explicarse) es que sin un contrincante capaz al que considere un enemigo y un peligro para la ciudad, mis extraordinarios despliegues de fuerza (como él los llama) son vistos como innecesarios, abusivos y hasta peligrosos pues no tengo a quién dirigirlos…Que idiotez es esa?!

Entonces, ahora que no voy por todo Ikebukuro destruyendo la ciudad mientras persigo a Izaya, hay gente que piensa que soy una amenaza para ellos?! Acaso están insinuando que, sin Izaya en mi vida, voy a empezar a atacar personas porque se me da la gana?! A quién carajos se le puede ocurrir que-? Si a veces se me han escapado las cosas de las manos un poco y me he enojado más de la cuenta por alguna razón, no quiere decir que voy a iniciar un ataque sin sentido contra cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino para calmar mi enojo!

No soy un demente! Odio la violencia! Y no necesito de un pendejo lunático como Izaya para que me mantenga a raya! Yo no estoy ni estaré fuera de control! Yo no lastimo gente ni destruyo cosas como hobby! No soy como ese pendejo de Izaya a quien le gusta malograr la vida de otros por diversión!

" _Aquello que escapa de lo normal puede causar tres reacciones en la gente: envidia, recelo, o miedo. A mi entender, Izaya buscaba que la gente te considere un monstruo para que se alejen de ti…el por qué sólo podría decírtelo él, pero te aseguro que aunque hubieras intentado sacárselo a golpes cuando estaba vivo, no habrías conseguido nada…..De cualquier manera, es inútil que pienses en esas cosas pues Izaya está muerto, así que te pido desistas de una vez, Shizuo…."_

Entonces, Izaya me malograba la vida para mantener alejados de mí a sus preciosos humanos…..hn! me reiría de algo como eso si no fuera porque es muy probable que sea cierto. Claro que, para mí él hacía lo que hacía para joderme la vida pues me odiaba. Así de simple como eso.

Izaya, proteger a alguien que no sea él mismo? Hn! Sí, claro! A ese egoísta sólo le importa su propio bienestar y satisfacer sus enfermos pasatiempos. No lo hacía por el bien de nadie, eso lo he tenido claro desde siempre…..Tal vez sea el tiempo libre que tengo ahora para matar lo que me hace cuestionar esto, pues aunque muy en el fondo sé que debería desistir como me pide Shinra ya que es lo mejor, no puedo…. Continúo pensando en esto pues mantiene mi cabeza ocupada aunque me frustre bastante… Tal vez he adquirido un extraño hobby sin darme cuenta a causa de ese aburrimiento que aparentemente siento…no lo sé….

Y a causa de ese nuevo pasamiento mío es que busqué a gente que he estado evitando desde hace muchos años….

Cuando Celty supo de mi conversación con Shinra, ella me puso en contacto con el último empleador de Izaya dentro del Awakusu-kai. No sé qué esperaba, pero se sintió extraño ver en persona al hombre al que Izaya tenía que rendirle cuentas…..El tal Shiki resultó ser un hombre mayor de apariencia dura, y aunque me reuní con él con la idea de que sería una conversación amarga por tratarse de un yakuza, la forma respetuosa y calmada con que se dirigió a mí, hizo que yo le tratase del mismo modo.

 _***Flashback***_

" _Heiwajima-san, qué preguntas tiene para hacerme?" directo al grano…perfecto. No sé qué hubiera hecho si se ponía a hablar ridiculeces sin importancia o cosas enredadas como hacía Izaya. Esperaba algo de hostilidad de su parte también, por mi reputación, pero no siento ninguna, así que eso me calma._

" _Nada sobre sus negocios o cosas así….Es sobre Izaya….como usted es su jefe, pensé que sabría algo…." No sé si ese hombre llamado Kine todavía está involucrado con los yakuza aunque ya no trabaja para ellos, así que prefiero no mencionar su nombre por ahora….De hecho, quiero compartir la menor información posible con esta gente pues me causan desconfianza._

" _ **Era**_ _su jefe, y como le dije a su amigo Kishitani-sensei no he sabido nada de él desde hace más de 3 años. Le puedo asegurar que nosotros no hemos tenido nada que ver con su ausencia, si es lo que desea saber. Orihara-san era nuestro mejor informante y hasta antes del momento de su desaparición, no había hecho algo que justificara su eliminación…..al menos nada que haya podido ser corroborado. No tenemos pista alguna sobre su paradero tampoco."_

 _Saber que Izaya trabajaba para gente capaz de matarle si jugaba unos de sus peligrosos juegos con ellos, me fastidia, sin embargo este sujeto dice que no le han matado, y aunque usó el tiempo pasado al principio (era), cuando menciona que desconoce el paradero de Izaya lo hace en tiempo presente. Estoy confundido. No creo que miente, simplemente no comprendo._

" _Entonces para ustedes él está muerto o vivo?" Estoy tratando de mantener la calma, pero me fastidia cuando la gente no habla claro. Shiki no reacciona mal a mi tono agresivo….de hecho, no reacciona en lo absoluto, su expresión serena no cambia en nada….y eso en sí es diferente y extraño…..y algo enervante también._

" _No le hemos declarado oficialmente muerto. Hasta el momento sólo figura como desaparecido en nuestros archivos, y por ese motivo hemos decidido prescindir de sus servicios….Aunque era el mejor, no era nuestro único informante, …."_

" _Mmm….." el sujeto no deja de mirarme fijamente sin expresión alguna en su rostro y eso me irrita. No siento como si me disecara con los ojos, sino más bien como si buscara sacar respuestas de mí que yo mismo desconozco. Es muy molesto! Y lo que me acaba de decir sólo me confirma que les importa una mierda si Izaya está vivo o muerto pues ya no trabaja para ellos._

" _Algo más que me quiera preguntar, ?" Saco un cigarrillo y lo enciendo rápidamente para mantenerme sereno._

" _Sí….sabe dónde puedo hallar a un tipo llamado Kine? Me dijeron que trabajó para ustedes…." El señor Shiki guarda silencio unos segundos, todavía mirándome, pero reacciona levemente cuando menciono ese nombre. El sujeto sabe de quién hablo y muy posiblemente donde está, pero siento que no me lo va a decir….mmm….._

"… _.le necesita para algo en especial?" o no va a soltar la información fácilmente. Tch!_

 _No seré el mejor al momento de discutir con gente como ésta, pero desde antes que viniera a verle tuve claro que tenía que mantener mis respuestas cortas por precaución. No quiero problemas con los yakuza, o meter a alguien en problemas por hablar demasiado. Estoy tentado a no responderle, sin embargo siento que eso sería peor y no llevaría a nada bueno, así que…._

" _Cuando estaba en secundaria él intervino durante una pelea entre Izaya y yo. Hace un tiempo le vi y me acordé de él, y conversamos un poco sobre el pasado. No terminó de contarme sobre la vez que el bastardo de Izaya decidió que sería buena idea mandarme a la cárcel por un delito que no cometí…."_

 _Aunque sonrío y trato de sonar ameno (como si hablara de un viejo amigo) para que mi relato se oiga natural y no como el montón de mierda que en verdad es, aprieto los dientes al tener que decir tantas mentiras de una sola vez (mentir no se me da natural). Debo verme molesto en lugar de despreocupado, pues mi ceño se frunce y mi cigarrillo se dobla cuando lo muerdo mucho por un extremo. Carajo!_

" _Hn….ya veo…." El señor Shiki sonríe socarronamente y mi instinto me dice que no se ha creído nada…..mierda…._

" _Si bien monitoreamos los pasos de nuestros ex−empleados, tal vez yo pueda serle de ayuda sobre ese tema en particular. Kine−san está fuera de la ciudad y no volverá hasta dentro de unas semanas…..Si bien no puedo revelar detalles específicos sobre el trabajo que Izaya estaba haciendo para nosotros aquella vez, hay otras cosas que puedo compartir con usted, Heiwajima-san…si lo desea…."_

 _Y a mí que carajos me importa lo que hacía la pulga?!... Bueno, al menos no se ha molestado por mentirle en la cara, dando por terminada esta conversación, ni ha enviado a sus matones sobre mí por hacerle perder el tiempo. Aunque tal vez sabe que sería inútil y prefiere ahorrarse la molestia. No me importa, y quisiera decir que no me importa lo que vaya a decir sobre ese tema, pero….termino por pedirle, sin palabras, que continúe._

" _Orihara-san justificó sus acciones diciéndome que estaba haciéndole un favor a la ciudad exponiendo a un…a alguien como_ _ **usted**_ _, para que supieran lo que era capaz de hacer, y que debía meterle a prisión para mantener a otros indefensos ciudadanos a salvo siquiera por un tiempo…."_

 _Alguien como yo, uh? Aunque no dijo la palabra monstruo, sé que esa es la palabra que Izaya usó para referirse a mí. El sujeto no lo dice por respeto o para no hacerme enojar, pero igual hago una mueca de desagrado. Al final es lo mismo que dijo Shinra, Izaya hacía lo que hacía para proteger a sus amados humanos de mí…..Favor a la ciudad! Pura mierda!_

 _Esto ha sido una pérdida total de tiempo. El tal Kine se ha largado y sólo vine aquí para poder encontrarme con él y me diga la verdad sobre Izaya._

" _Shiki-san! No me avisó que tendríamos visita." Un hombre de bastón aparece por la puerta, sorprendiéndome. Se para detrás del señor Shiki y aunque no parece mucho mayor que él y viste de forma similar, su aura es totalmente distinta…..no me gusta._

" _Es un placer tenerle con nosotros, Heiwajima Shizuo-san. He escuchado tanto sobre usted, en especial de un conocido común de ambos que es como si le conociera. Mi nombre es Akabayashi Mizuki." Respondo el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza nada más, todavía algo en guardia por su presencia. No le tengo miedo, sino que presiento que puede traerme problemas y eso me pone a la defensiva._

"… _.un conocido….Celty?..." Sólo entonces recuerdo que Celty mencionara su nombre al momento de comunicarme que había conseguido que el tal Shiki aceptara verme. Sin embargo no recuerdo lo que me dijo sobre este sujeto. El señor Akabayashi niega con la cabeza…._

" _Orihara Izaya…." A la mención de la pulga, una vena salta en mi frente. La maldita pulga le habló de mí a los yakuza?! Aunque no me sorprende tanto que lo haya hecho, lo que sí me jode es pensar en las cosas les dijo de mí._

" _Akabayashi." Advierte Shiki, mientras yo cuento en mi cabeza hasta veinte para no destrozar algo en este instante._

" _No se altere, Heiwajima-san. Orihara-kun nunca fue de revelar información crucial de forma gratuita y usted jamás estuvo dentro de las personas de interés para nuestra organización a las que podíamos reclutar como para pedirle que lo hiciera….por su falta de interés y disposición, principalmente….Orihara-kun dejó esto muy en claro desde un inicio…."_

" _Eh?" Izaya les dijo que yo no era material para los yakuza? Aunque es cierto, pues yo no deseo involucrarme en cosas sucias, no entiendo por qué la pulga haría tal cosa cuando lo que esperaría de su parte es que me vendiera a estos sujetos._

" _No puedes ponerle una soga a un perro rabioso y esperar que te haga caso o no te muerda….fue su explicación en resumidas cuentas…." Ahora eso suena más como algo que diría Izaya….aprieto los puños pero me contengo de romperle la cara a este tipo…. Shiki dice el nombre de Akabayashi nuevamente, en ese mismo tono severo de antes, y este se disculpa, pero no suena como si en verdad lamentara lo que acaba de decir….pendejo…_

" _A ver…cómo era?...Principalmente le escuchaba quejarse sobre cómo Shizu-chan había destrozado su escritorio a mitad de la clase de matemáticas, o cómo Shizu-chan había hecho volar por los aires su casillero con su par de zapatos favoritos dentro, o cómo se había lastimado el brazo cuando Shizu-chan le arrojara un poste de alumbrado eléctrico a la salida del colegio y que por eso no había podido tipear un informe para nosotros…..Con los años, dejó de mencionarle, salvo contadas ocasiones. Por qué sería?"_

 _Muy fastidiado, desvío la mirada a otra parte pues no aguanto a este sujeto. Entonces venía a quejarse con sus empleadores, como un chiquillo, de cosas de las que él era responsable…..Se hacía la víctima. Típico!...Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan….si este sujeto vuelve a referirse a mí de ese modo, no respondo por mis acciones. Ya era suficientemente molesto cuando la pulga lo hacía!...por otro lado….el relato de este señor ha traído a mi memoria cómo sonaba ese apodo estúpido en la voz de Izaya….qué curioso…._

" _Sus trifulcas escolares, aunque espectaculares como las describiera nuestro amigo en común, Kine-san, no pasaban de chiquilladas inofensivas hasta que se graduaron de secundaria….a partir de allí las cosas cambiaron y dejaron de ser inocentes juegos de niños. Fue insensato de tu parte continuar portándote de ese modo, rivalizando con cualquiera que se cruzara en tu camino sin medir las consecuencias, Shizuo-kun. Sin quererlo, te metiste con la gente incorrecta y, por un tiempo, tu cabeza tuvo un precio. Lo sabías?"_

 _Aunque me fastidia que haya pasado tan fácilmente de llamarme Heiwajima-san a Shizuo-kun, y que aparentemente haya estado escuchando a escondidas mi conversación son el señor Shiki, eso queda de lado cuando proclama lo último. Insensato? Gente incorrecta?! Precio por mi cabeza?!_

 _Es verdad que, aunque quise comenzar de cero saliendo de la escuela (pensé que no ver a Izaya a diario haría todo más sencillo), seguí metiéndome en líos de igual manera. Todavía cualquier comentario mal intencionado, mirada suspicaz, o comportamiento caprichoso me hacían enfadar y terminaba peleándome con alguien…..perdiendo varios trabajos por esa razón. Ya no era Izaya, sino mi propio temperamento irascible el que jugaba en mi contra en muchas ocasiones._

 _Sin embargo, jamás se me ocurrió pensar que había gente peligrosa detrás de mí por algo que había hecho. Acaso se refiere a que, equivocadamente, me metí con un yakuza, y por un tiempo estuve en su lista negra? O todavía sigo en ella, y por eso aceptaron recibirme, para terminar conmigo por meterme con su gente? Ya una vez Izaya me quiso meter en líos con los yakuza, ubicándome en una habitación llena de mafiosos muertos, haciéndoles creer que yo lo había hecho y por eso vinieron a vengarse de mí._

 _Aunque no tuve que ver con eso, no puedo excusarme acerca de la primera vez a pesar de que no lo recuerde. Nunca me detuve a pensar quienes podían ser lo sujetos a los que golpeaba, y si fue un yakuza entonces-_

" _Un grupo que ya ha dejado de existir fue quien puso precio a su cabeza, Heiwajima-san. Usted humilló a varios de sus miembros y sus superiores estimaron necesario eliminarle." Menciona el señor Shiki al notar mi cambio de actitud. Oh…..entonces….no fueron los yakuza…bien…._

" _Así es, pero para tu fortuna, fuiste_ _ **convenientemente**_ _encarcelado apenas decidieron tomar represalias…..para cuando fuiste liberado de prisión, el grupo tenía otros problemas en sus manos como para ir tras de ti por una rencilla pasada…..Interesante, no?"_

 _Las palabras de Akabayashi me inquietan nuevamente, pues tengo la sospecha que lo que haya interesante es esta_ _conveniencia_ _de la que habla. No sólo es interesante como lo pone, sino que además mi tiempo en prisión me hizo ver que debía pensar antes de actuar. No podía simplemente dejarme llevar por mi rabia sin pensar en lo que pasaría luego, pues eso podía llevarme a prisión de nuevo. También aprendí a no resistirme a la autoridad, a la policía, pues eso sólo me haría parecer más culpable, lo que no jugaría en mi favor, como sucedió aquella vez._

 _Si Akabayashi está insinuando que Izaya me metió a prisión para beneficiarme de alguna manera, no voy a poder evitar reírme en su cara. Sé que últimamente he estado pensando si las acciones de Izaya tenían otras intenciones además de las aparentes, pero es imposible que sea algo como esto….algo bueno…..por lo menos en lo que se refiere a mí._

" _La pulga necesitaba de una distracción para escapar de las consecuencias de sus errores y decidió usarme para conseguirlo. Eso es todo." Por la manera en que se miran entre ellos sé que he hablado demás y seguramente sospechan de dónde he sacado esta información, pero ya no me importa. Creo que es hora de que me vaya._

" _No le sorprenda que alguien como Orihara-kun tenga más de un motivo para hacer algo…..o que pretenda tenerlos…..justamente por eso es que jamás pude confiar en él y preferiría que no vuelva a aparecerse por aquí…."_

 _Akabayashi sonríe en especial cuando menciona lo último y algo me dice que estaría contento de confirmar la muerte de su antiguo informante. Shiki-san desvía la mirada de su compañero sin comentar nada. El ambiente se siente cargado luego de eso así que me pongo de pie, anunciando mi partida luego de agradecerles por recibirme._

 _***Fin del flashback***_

Todavía desconozco el paradero del señor Kine, pero no pienso volver a conversar con esos dos para intentar ubicarle.

Ya falta sólo media hora para que vaya a trabajar…..esta vez el tiempo ha pasado volando…..será mejor que me apure…no quiero dejar esperando a Tom-san.

 **3 años y 6 meses AIVI**

 _[Akabayashi-san podría estar en lo cierto, Shizuo. Una vez Izaya me pidió que cuidara de sus hermanas mientras hacía un trabajo para él que envolvía transportar una laptop y sustraer unos chips. Aunque él negó haberlo hecho por el bien de sus hermanas, y ellas me dijeran hace un tiempo que su hermano quería mantenerme alejada de un trabajo suyo y me hizo cuidar de ellas por ese motivo, hay la probabilidad de que me lo haya pedido por ambas razones, no?]_

Al final terminé contándole a Celty sobre mi encuentro con los yakuza…..casi todo al menos. Supongo que a pesar de ser un retorcido ser humano hasta Izaya sería capaz de proteger a su familia, no? Ahora, por qué tiene que crear otras razones para esto? por qué esconderlo haciéndolo parecer otra cosa? O en verdad sus acciones tienen más de una razón, como dijo el yakuza de bastón?

Y por qué carajos todavía sigo pensando en eso?!

 _[Shinra me contó que una vez fue apuñalado por otro muchacho durante la escuela media. Fue por proteger a Izaya, y a cambio Izaya asumió la culpa del incidente y prometió hacer que ese muchacho pagara por lo que había hecho de allí en adelante. Supongo que eso prueba que hay gente que le importa? Todavía no entiendo qué pudo haber ganado de atribuirse el ataque, pero Shinra no cree que sea algo tan simple como parece.]_

(Shinra fue apuñalado?!)

No parece simple! Si hay algo en lo que Izaya es excelente es en complicar las cosas. Nada puede ser sencillo, claro, y directo con él! Todo tiene que tener segundas intenciones, o estar plagado de engaños y mentiras…o como dijera ese yakuza, al menos tiene que parecer que así es…..por qué? Ni idea! Lo único que siempre tuve claro sobre él es su rencor hacia mí, y este maldito tiempo libre sumado a la incomodidad que no se va, hacen que cuestione esto cuando antes no lo hacía.

Nunca he creído en buscarle cinco patas al gato, así que no comprendo qué me ocurre!

"Shizuo, el jefe quiere vernos. Creo que ha encontrado a la persona ideal para este trabajo."

La voz de Tom-san me saca de mis pensamientos y voy a su encuentro. Aparentemente, desde que Vorona regresara a Rusia, el jefe ha estado buscando otra chica como ella para que nos ayude con el trabajo. Yo no lo creo necesario, pero Tom-san se mostró contento con esto y al parecer fue quien le propuso la idea al jefe en primer lugar.

No puedo negar que extraño a Vorona, y seguramente Tom-san la extraña también y que por eso pidió por una chica en el equipo, para que nos recuerde su presencia. Además…aunque Vorona era especial, y nadie va a poder remplazarla nunca, sería agradable tener una kouhai nuevamente.

"Ella es Mikage Sharaku. Tenía buenas recomendaciones así que mandé llamar por ella especialmente. Todavía no ha aceptado, pero espero que le hagan sentir bienvenida y así decida quedarse con nosotros."

La chica no es alta pero sí luce fuerte. Tiene la musculatura de alguien que practica algún deporte, y seguramente sabe pelear pues no hay otra forma que haya sido considerada para este puesto de otro modo. Tom-san y yo le saludamos cortésmente, sin embargo la hostilidad en los ojos de la chica me coge desprevenido.

"No sabía que Heiwajima Shizuo trabajaba aquí ni que sería mi compañero de trabajo…..Lamento haberles hecho perder su tiempo, pero no puedo aceptar el puesto. No importa lo que me paguen." Aunque ella se dirige a nuestro jefe, sus ojos permanecen clavados en mí.

Tom-san interviene a mi favor, tratando de convencer a la chica que yo no soy el ser violento y temible del que hablan en las calles y que no debe tenerme miedo, sin embargo esto parece molestar más a la joven, quien responde que no me tiene miedo y que no le importa si soy una buena o mala persona, igual no desea estar cerca de alguien como yo…alguien como yo, uh?

"Oi! Acaso tienes algo en contra mía?" tiene que ser algo personal entonces o más bien algo no tan personal en contra del monstruo de Ikebukuro….pues así es como quiso llamarme antes, cierto?...monstruo….

"Además de que quiero que llegue el día en que un humano te derrote? No…..con eso es suficiente."

Humano, dice…..Ya veo….entonces eso quiere decir que sí tiene algo en contra de mi inhumana naturaleza, al igual que cierto insecto….o más bien, está a favor de dicho insecto, y por eso es que me guarda rencor. Definitivamente no me tiene miedo si es capaz de decirme esas cosas en la cara, y aunque no pienso hacerle daño, sus palabras igual me molestan.

Acaso ésta es una de las personas de las que el señor Kine dijo que debía evitar? Las que me odian en silencio o una babosada semejante?...ha decidido romper su silencio acaso? Por qué?

"Entonces ustedes eran amigos, o….?" no sé cómo quiero terminar esa oración así que lo dejo allí. Colega, novia, fan…..lo que hayan sido me tiene sin cuidado, así que no comprendo por qué lo pregunto en primer lugar. Y no necesito mencionar el nombre de Izaya pues está claro que ambos sabemos de quien estamos hablando.

"No importa si era su amiga o no. Lo que importa es que por tu culpa Izaya ya no está aquí….." Si con **aquí** se refiere al mundo de los vivos o a Ikebukuro, no se lo pregunto. No deseo saber….Lo que dice no es mentira, pero su hostilidad hace que reaccione de igual manera, aunque no vaya a lanzar ningún golpe.

"Qué?! Acaso debía dejarme matar? No responder sus ataques?! Me lanzó un andamio encima y trató de ahogarme!" Tal vez sea responsable de su desaparición en alguna medida, pero en definitiva no soy responsable por aquella pelea. Como le dije a aquel hombre, si alguien viene a ti con la intención de matarte, debes esperar que vaya a responder del mismo modo.

"Hasta donde sé eres imposible de matar y tú eres consciente de esto, así que….Que tal no pelear contra él en absoluto? Una cosa es defenderte y otra atacar…..alguien capaz de lanzar por los aires ese andamio no debería atacar…."

Uh?! A pesar de que Izaya hirió a Vorona, yo traté de ignorarle para atender a mi kouhai primero, pero la pulga me llamó por celular para provocarme….no le bastó con lastimar a Vorona lanzándole un trozo de fierro, sino que tenía que humillarme diciéndome que-...A la mierda! Izaya quería que le ataque. Ése era su objetivo así que no comprendo lo que dice esta mujer. Está confundida o su fanatismo por Izaya no le deja pensar con claridad. Qué fastidio!

"Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Quiero decir que Izaya era humano, y tú no. Jamás iba a ser una pelea justa pues su desenlace sólo dependía de ti."

Dicho esto la mujer llamada Mikage se marcha. Tom-san trata de decirme algo, aparentemente nervioso porque vaya a reaccionar mal a lo que se acaba de discutir aquí, pero en verdad no tiene de qué preocuparse…. Estoy calmado.

Izaya siempre jugó sucio, manipulando a otros, moviendo todo desde las sombras, tergiversando la verdad a su favor….y yo soy injusto por pelear de la única forma en que sé hacerlo, con mis puños?...yo no soy un monstruo, Vorona evitó que me convirtiera en uno, pero….acaso el desenlace de la pelea igual me convierte en uno?...no comprendo….

Y aún así, lo que más me llama la atención de sus palabras es el énfasis sobre la humanidad de Izaya…..pues a pesar de sus pendejadas y la impresionante manera en que conseguía escapar de mí, él no era indestructible como yo…..su cuerpo no lo era…..Ser atropellado por un camión, recibir un balazo en el pecho o varias puñaladas, ser aplastado por grandes trozos de metal o máquinas expendedoras….cualquiera de esas cosas le hubieran matado como a cualquier otra persona normal, y aún así yo le lancé contra un edifico usando algo muy grande y pesado….y aunque se puso de pie….

Shinra tiene razón…..un cuerpo humano normal no es capaz de resistir algo semejante…..e Izaya era normal, al menos en ese aspecto…..entonces….por qué me resisto a creer que está muerto?

 _[Tal vez lo que sientes es nostalgia, Shizuo…..He escuchado que la gente al llegar a cierta edad se siente de ese modo al pensar sobre su vida]_

No sé si Celty estará en lo cierto y si esta incomodidad que siento a diario es nostalgia u otro sentimiento igual de bizarro para mí….pero en este momento sí me gustaría regresar a tiempos más simples de mi vida, cuando controlar mi ira era lo único que ocupaba mi mente; cuando todavía podía dormir de corrido toda la noche; y botar a Izaya de Ikebukuro lanzándole cosas, se sentía correcto…..

* * *

 _ **Psyche-chan**_ _, gracias por comentar :D Todavía no puedo develar las intenciones de cada uno o lo que sucede con ambos, pero con cada capítulo se irá descubriendo un poco de ellos ;) Sí, gracias por el interés. Todo dentro de lo normal._

 _ **Pain-99**_ _, qué bueno que te encante :D si te refieres a cuántos capítulos faltan para que aparezca, mmm no puedo decirlo con certeza todavía, pero en capítulos posteriores se conocerá algo sobre su paradero ;)_

 _ **Karasu-shiro**_ _, sobre lo que le pasa a Shizuo, justamente es algo que él mismo va a ir descubriendo, además de otras cosillas ;) Erika es un caso especial, jeje. Tiene fe en que está vivo pero no da las mejores alternativas para su supervivencia U_U A Kine se le ve poco, pero cumplió un rol fundamental en la vida de Izaya y le estima en cierta medida, no? Todavía falta para un POV de Izaya, pero hará una aparición por allí. Quien busca encuentra, no dicen? Gracias por comentar! :D_

 _ **Kiririinshi**_ _, oh! Gracias por seguir el fic :D actualizaré lo más seguido que me sea posible._

 _Hasta la próxima!_


	5. Chapter 5: Toska

" _A man who is not afraid is not aggressive, a man who has no sense of fear of any kind is really a free, a peaceful man." -_ _ **Jiddu Krishnamurti**_

" _Un hombre que no teme, no es agresivo; un hombre que desconoce lo que es el miedo de cualquier clase es realmente un hombre libre y pacífico."_

* * *

 **3 años y 11 meses AIVI**

 **Kasuka's POV**

"Y tú, cómo has estado hermano?" pregunto mientras esperamos a que la camarera regrese con nuestros pedidos. Han pasado como seis meses desde que visitara Ikebukuro, y aunque Shizuo y yo conversamos por teléfono con regularidad, tenía que hacer un tiempo entre las giras promocionales y las filmaciones para ver a mi hermano….aunque mi agente piense distinto.

"Bien, Kasuka….todo bien…" la misma apatía que podía sentir de él durante nuestras llamadas, la siento ahora sólo que ésta trasciende el marco de su voz apagada. Mi hermano no luce desaliñado, pero su mirada distante, ligeras ojeras, y movimientos casi taciturnos le hacen ver como si lo estuviera. Estoy preocupado.

No entiendo qué puede haber sucedido desde la última vez que le viera para que luzca así. No debí haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo y me siento mal por eso, pero luego de la desaparición de Orihara Izaya de la ciudad, creí que mi hermano empezaría a disfrutar de la vida pacífica que tanto había deseado tener y no necesitaría de mi presencia tanto como antes.

A diferencia del informante, Shizuo tiene amigos, gente que se preocupa por él, así que luego de asegurarme que estuviera bien los días posteriores a su batalla final con Orihara-san, abandoné Ikebukuro para continuar con los proyectos que tenía pendientes. Mi hermano hizo lo mismo, retomar su vida, trabajando y compartiendo con sus amigos….al menos eso era lo que me contaba por teléfono….mi hermano no me mentiría.

"Me dijiste que tenías problemas para dormir. Te ayudó en algo el té que te envié?" Shizuo se pone más alerta entonces, como si debatiera entre decirme algo o no….pone la misma cara que ponía de niño cuando se veía en aprietos, y eso me causa gracia….aunque no la demuestre.

"Eerrr…..lo tomé por unos días, pero….era muy amargo….lo siento, Kasuka."

Le respondo que no hay problema, que no tiene que sentirse obligado a tomar algo que no le gusta sólo porque yo se lo he dado, sugiriéndole que –si desea darle una segunda oportunidad al té- le agregue leche, como he escuchado que hacen los ingleses. Shizuo hace una mueca de desagrado, pero al final asiente con la cabeza, prometiéndome que lo intentará.

"Lo mismo va para tus ropas, sabes? No me ofendería si vistieras algo distinto…."

Aunque ya le mencioné esto mismo hace bastante tiempo, tal vez debí haber insistido más. Mi hermano es un hombre muy considerado y sé que sigue usando los trajes de barman que le di años atrás porque fueron un regalo de mi parte. Es su modo de demostrar agradecimiento, lo entiendo, pero creo que ya fue suficiente. Además, sería mucho mejor para él si no vistiera algo tan distintivo que le hiciera fácil de identificar por el público en general.

Todos en Ikebukuro (y alrededores) saben que deben mantenerse alejados del hombre rubio con traje de barman, y por eso se marchan apenas le ven. Si vistiera algo distinto, sería más sencillo que conociera gente nueva, sin espantarles a primera vista, y así más personas podrían apreciar lo buena persona que es y dejarían de temerle.

"Nah….esto es cómodo. Me gusta. Y así no tengo que pensar qué ponerme cada día…..una molestia menos…" claro que no puedo refutar su lógica.

Ojalá mi hermano encuentre a alguien en su vida (como yo tengo a Ruri) que pueda motivarle a intentar cosas nuevas de un modo en que yo no puedo, empezando por un cambio de vestuario pues Shizuo es un hombre apuesto (razón por la cual el cazatalentos se acercó a él primero cuando reclutaba modelos, y no a mí), y lo sería mucho más con ropas más agasajadoras…..es lo que opina mi estilista.

Mi hermano es un hombre que actúa siguiendo sus instintos, así que no necesita razones profundas o elaboradas para hacer tal o cual cosa. Generalmente, primero actúa, y luego va descubriendo por qué es que lo hizo….además de que su instinto le dijera que debía hacerlo, desde luego. Es así que puede confiar o desconfiar de una persona con sólo verla por primera vez.

Y es así que, desde que se cruzara con Orihara Izaya en la secundaria, supo que él no era de fiar y buscó erradicarle de su vida.

Desde aquel fatal encuentro, la vida de mi hermano cambió por completo, en más de un sentido. Además de las peleas de las que todo Ikebukuro fue testigo por años, también el comportamiento de mi hermano se vio afectado de un modo que sólo la gente cercana a él es capaz de notar.

Debido a su irritabilidad, mi hermano se vio involucrado, desde muy joven, en muchas peleas, incluso antes de conocer a Orihara-san. Cuando volvía a casa, sólo mencionaba tales peleas cuando nuestros padres le reprendían por el estado de sus ropas, o si algún profesor llamaba a casa desde la escuela, o por las quejas de los vecinos si en un arranque de ira Shizuo había destrozado algo en nuestro vecindario. Sin embargo, mi hermano jamás se molestaba en recordar los nombres de los que le metían en problemas.

Así fue hasta que apareció Orihara Izaya. No sólo recordó su nombre, sino que al volver a casa yo me enteraba lo que había sucedido con ese muchacho –cada vez- pues Shizuo revivía todo lo sucedido en voz alta.

" _Hizo que un camión me atropellara! Un camión!"_

" _El bastardo carga una navaja en la escuela! Me atacó con ella y cortó mi camisa!"_

" _Salta, y salta, de un lado a otro, como una maldita pulga!No se queda quieto! Por eso tengo que lanzarle cosas, pero igual escapa! Miserable!"_

No sé si su intención era contarme (no lo hacía frente a nuestros padres) o simplemente ventilar su enojo, o ambos, y aunque sospecho que le impresionaba cómo Orihara-san era capaz de evadir sus ataques cuando muchos otros no podían, aparte de eso siempre encontré curioso que mi hermano dejara que Orihara-san ocupara sus pensamientos tan obsesivamente como el mismo Orihara buscaba tener una confrontación con él.

No muchos saben esto, pero mi hermano también hablaba de Orihara-san en otros contextos. Por él sé que su entonces molesto compañero de aula sacaba buenas notas a pesar de casi no asistir a clases; leía libros de mitología; le causaban repulsión los ojos de pescado; y tenía la manía de comer en cierto orden su obento, por mencionar unos ejemplos. No es normal que alguien preste tanta atención a un chico a quien preferiría no ver a diario (alguien a quien odia), en especial sobre cosas como esas, cierto?

Su fijación con Izaya, aunque negativa, no se detuvo una vez que se graduaron de secundaria, sólo que a partir de ese momento Shizuo y yo ya no vivíamos juntos, así que no puedo decir si seguía pensado en él fuera de sus enfrentamientos violentos. Sin embargo, lo que sí puedo afirmar es que, desde que empezara a concentrar sus arrebatos de ira en Izaya, mi hermano no volvió a intentar arrojarme un objeto pesado por hacer algo que le incomodara.

El cambio fue gradual, pero llegó un momento en que Shizuo dejó de enfadarse conmigo por el motivo que sea, pequeño o grande, y aunque estoy complacido con el cambio, me pregunto por qué es que se dio….. Hoy en día no hay nadie que crea posible que una vez mi hermano trató de arrojarme un refrigerador por comerme su pudín….

"Y dime….hay algo nuevo en tu vida?" pregunto luego de que la camarera coloca nuestras órdenes frente a nosotros. Shizuo ha pedido uno de sus postres favoritos: pudín de chocolate, y aunque empieza a comerlo, no demuestra mayor interés en él, lo que es atípico en su persona y eso me preocupa más.

"Bueno…..he conversado con algunas personas y creo que Izaya podría estar verdaderamente muerto…."

Esto me sorprende mucho. No me refiero a la muerte de Orihara-san, sino el que mi hermano considere finalmente la posibilidad de que esté muerto. El tema de Izaya no salió a colación durante nuestras llamadas telefónicas hasta casi un año después de la pelea final entre ellos. Mi hermano no me contaba mucho, pero de lo poco que me decía podía sacar que no creía que el informante estuviera muerto. Simplemente me dediqué a escucharle, al igual que hacía en colegio, sin cuestionarle, y aunque me preocupó un poco que todavía pensara en él cuando ya no tenía por qué hacerlo, mantenía la esperanza de que en algún momento esto cesaría.

Al parecer ha llegado ese momento, sin embargo ahora me pregunto si el deterioro anímico que puedo sentir en Shizuo desde la última vez que le viera tiene algo que ver con esto….

Shizuo es la persona más honesta que conozco. Siempre dice lo que piensa, y es incapaz de pretender, especialmente emociones, por eso sé que este asunto de Izaya verdaderamente le está afectando y es algo que no puedo ignorar o desestimar, así que le ayudaré lo mejor que pueda.

"Por qué lo dices, hermano?" Shizuo se encoge de hombros, antes de responder.

"Es muy largo de explicar….." su falta de interés por hablar de la persona de la que antes no podía dejar de hablar hace más preocupante el decaimiento general de su ánimo, y eso es alarmante. Shizuo suena resignado y no me gusta….me entristece inclusive pues es todo lo opuesto al fuego incontenible que siempre ha demostrado poseer y el cual he admirado en él desde niño.

Es verdad que mi incapacidad de demostrar libremente mis emociones es una consecuencia de crecer al lado de alguien sin restricciones como mi hermano, y eso hace que encuentre fascinante cada vez que se plasma en el rostro de Shizuo una emoción pues siempre es muy intensa, sin embargo…..es mi hermano, yo le amo y no quiero verle así (derrotado), y únicamente deseo hacerle sentir mejor.

"Sólo porque otras personas crean en algo no tiene que ser verdad. Aún si todo el mundo te dice lo contrario, si tú piensas que puede ser cierto, deberías encontrar la forma de probarlo, si eso te hace sentir mejor…."

Orihara Izaya, a mi parecer, es como un virus que infecta y enferma a casi todos a su alrededor. Pensé que Shizuo se había librado para siempre de este virus, pero todo indica que ha infectado sus pensamientos a largo plazo. Yo creo que la única cura definitiva vendrá con el tiempo, pero para que pueda aguantar hasta que llegue ese momento, necesita controlar los síntomas….como este deseo suyo de saber qué ocurrió con Orihara Izaya y, posiblemente, dónde se encuentra.

No me agrada, y espero que al final sólo encuentre un cadáver, pero si es lo que necesita, en lugar de contrariarle, le brindaré mi apoyo.

"A qué te refieres?"

"Si piensas que Orihara-san está vivo en alguna parte, entonces no deberías dejar que otros te convenzan de lo contrario, hermano."

Shizuo medita mis palabras unos segundos, y al final una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Me da las gracias, y pronto empieza devorar su pudín. Es entonces que sé que he tomado la decisión correcta.

Yo creo que, muy en el fondo, lo que mi hermano necesita es un nuevo propósito. Mal que bien, expulsar a Orihara Izaya de Ikebukuro para evitar que causara caos en la que considera su ciudad, le daba un propósito: proteger. Y como podía usar su fuerza para ello, entonces se sentía bien protegiendo a la ciudad de Orihara-san. Ahora que ya no está, necesita encontrar otro propósito para sentirse bien con su fuerza nuevamente, y estoy casi seguro que cuando lo halle, esta apatía y resignación suyas desaparecerán por completo.

O al menos eso es lo que espero…..

 **4 años y 3 meses AIVI**

 **Anri's POV**

"Él me atacó con su navaja apenas me vio!"

"Tal vez hayan pasado mucho años, Shizuo-kun, pero estoy seguro que fuiste **tú** quien dio el primer golpe. Y no sólo eso, Izaya no había dicho o hecho nada en tu contra antes que declaras tu desagrado por él."

"Su estúpida sonrisa me hizo enojar!"

"Por supuesto…..y ante todo, por qué estamos recordando esto?"

Kishitani-san y Heiwajima-san llevan algunos minutos conversando (hablan fuerte, pero sin gritar, así que no están peleando) y aunque caminan conmigo, creo que se han olvidado que estoy allí. Masaomi, Mikado, Saki, y yo acordamos vernos en el cine, y cuando me encontraba caminando en esa dirección, me crucé con Kishitani-san, quien acababa de ver a un paciente. Se ofreció a acompañarme al cine ya que es algo tarde, y aunque le dije que no era necesario, él insistió pues Celty-san le reprendería al llegar a casa, si le contaba que no hizo eso por mí.

Dos cuadras más adelante nos cruzamos con Heiwajima-san, y al conocer nuestros planes, decidió que sería mejor que viniera con nosotros pues su amigo era tan bueno peleando como él tejiendo (sus palabras, no las mías!). No sé si no lo saben, lo han olvidado, o han preferido ignorarlo, pero todavía tengo a Saika conmigo, así que no necesito que me protejan pues puedo defenderme sola. No he dicho nada ya que sería descortés rechazar su amable ofrecimiento, lo cual nos lleva al momento presente.

"En su defensa puedo decir que Izaya jamás tomó bien el rechazo, así que tú mismo te buscaste lo que sucedió luego ese día, Shizuo-kun. Le dijiste que su presencia te disgustaba sin siquiera conocerle."

"TÚ MISMO DIJISTE QUE ERA UNA MALA PERSONA! CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍA REACCIONAR LUEGO DE ESO?!" Heiwajima-san grita esta vez, y los demás transeúntes abandonan nuestro lado de la vereda de inmediato. Kishitani-san trata de calmarle, al igual que yo, y contrario a lo que yo esperaba, conseguimos hacerlo rápidamente.

"No interesa quién dijo qué, lo importante aquí es que entiendas que todo lo que vino después fue Izaya vengándose de ti por tu descomunal e inmediato rechazo. Debe haberle ofendido mucho…Aunque también podría haberse tratado de algo más…."

Heiwajima-san fui quien trajo a la conversación el tema de Izaya. No recuerdo como comenzó, pero en ese momento fue que dejé de hablar, y no porque estuvieran rememorando tiempos pasados de los cuales no formé parte, sino que….no me interesa saber nada que tenga que ver con ese hombre. Luego de lo que les hiciera vivir a Mikado y Masaomi cuatro años atrás, me propuse olvidarme por completo de su existencia cuando empezaron a circular rumores sobre su muerte.

"….como qué?" Kishitani-san sonríe apenas esta pregunta sale de la boca de su amigo, como si Heiwajima-san le estuviera dando pie a decir algo que hace tiempo había querido mencionar y que no podía contener más.

"Bueno, sabes que hay gente que sobrecompensa sus acciones, haciendo lo puesto para ocultar algo, sí? Ya sabes, como cuando un hombre que se siente atraído por otros hombres trata de encubrirlo pues esto le avergüenza, y lo hace portándose como un rudo macho que se acuesta con una mujer distinta cada día."

Las palabras de Kishitani-san me hacen sonrojar, pero entiendo inmediatamente de qué habla. Heiwajima-san se queda callado varios segundos, con el rostro en blanco hasta que por fin mueve la cabeza afirmativamente para indicar que ha comprendido.

"Todos sabemos que el odio entre ustedes era mutuo, sin embargo siempre encontré curiosa la forma **exagerada** en que Izaya buscaba demostrártelo día a día, con vehemencia y sin falta, incluso demostrando creatividad y dedicación lo que evidenciaba el tiempo que había invertido en eso. Tú no fuiste el primero ni el único en rechazarle como persona, pero sí el que más sufrió por ese motivo. No te parece interesante, Shizuo-kun?"

Las palabras de Kishitani-san….lo que está insinuando, hacen que me lleve una mano a la boca. Será posible que….? No, claro que no…. Heiwajima-san, aparentemente, demora en entender lo que su amigo está tratando de explicarle, pero cuando lo hace, le levanta del suelo sujetándole por la camisa, con clara intención de golpearle, y es entonces que me pregunto si debería intervenir.

Kishitani-san parece presentir esto, así que voltea para indicarme que no pasa nada, y que todo está bien. Entonces sí sabe lo que soy capaz de hacer…..y a pesar de saberlo, por qué se ofreció a acompañarme? La risa nerviosa de Kishitani-san y la mención de Celty-san es todo lo que hace falta para que Heiwajima-san deje ir a su amigo doctor…..afortunadamente.

Intercambian unas palabras más, nada importante, y otra vez retomamos el camino. Doblamos la esquina a la altura de un cruce peatonal, y cuando el semáforo cambia de color, la gente parada allí avanza, sin embargo mis acompañantes se detienen en seco, observando en esa dirección, así que hago lo mismo.

Dentro de esa multitud sólo reconozco a dos personas. Son dos chicos, estudiantes de Raira, con quienes no he conversado pero de los que he escuchado varias cosas. Sus nombres son: Kuon y Yahiro.

Los muchachos caminan uno al lado del otro, conversando amenamente, aunque queda claro que quien domina la conversación es Kuon. Antes de llegar a la otra esquina, Kuon pasa su brazo por los hombros de Yahiro, y ambos ríen de algo que me es imposible entender, antes de desaparecer nuevamente en la multitud.

Es entonces que nos ponemos en marcha nuevamente, pero esta vez lo hacemos en silencio….o al menos mis acompañantes lo hacen, pues yo no he participado de su conversación hasta ahora. Cuando creo que haremos le resto del camino así, Kishitani-san habla nuevamente.

"Sabes? Me he estado preguntando últimamente si el motivo por el que quieres a Izaya de vuelta es porque te gustaría una segunda oportunidad para que las cosas fueran diferentes entre ustedes…." Cómo? No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando….simplemente no puede ser verdad, cierto? No hay forma que Heiwajima-san desee que Orihara-san regrese a atormentar su vida y la de los demás!

"No digas estupideces Shinra!" demora un poco en contestar, pero su respuesta es firme y lo que esperaba oír…..felizmente.

"Celty me contó lo que hablaran hace tiempo sobre esos dos chicos. No tiene nada de malo que te preguntes cómo hubiera sido si ustedes hubiesen podido llevarse bien, convirtiéndose en amigos desde un principio…..cuán distinta hubiera sido la vida de ambos y qué estarían haciendo en estos momentos…. Después de todo, anhelar por lo que no se pudo tener es algo muy humano, Shizuo-kun…."

No lo había visto de ese modo, pero por qué anhelaría alguien bueno como Heiwajima-san ser amigo de alguien tan perverso como Orihara-san? Como lo veo, aunque esta rivalidad le acarreó muchos problemas a Heiwajima-san, fue preferible a ser arrastrado por su 'amigo' al final que sólo está reservado para gente como Orihara-san…..cosas muy malas.

"….todos creen que de haber sido amigos, Izaya me habría manipulado a su antojo….." aunque ninguno de los dos me presta atención, muevo la cabeza afirmativamente a lo dicho pues concuerdo con ello.

"Bueno, Izaya tenía un talento especial para controlar a quienes se hallaban perdidos, y a los débiles mentales….." Debería sentirme insultada? Heiwajima-san se enfada con este comentario, amenazando con golpear a Kishitani-san.

"Me estás llamando idiota, Shinra?!"

"Jejejeje, cómo crees, Shizuo-kun. Por favor no me rompas las piernas pues mañana pienso salir con Celty a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y necesito de ambas, si?" Heiwajima-san le mira enfadado por unos instantes más antes de relajar su postura nuevamente aunque su ceño fruncido no desaparece.

"Tch! No entiendo por qué nadie cree que yo hubiera sido capaz de detener a Izaya, en lugar de dejarme manipular por él!..." Ni Kishitani-san ni yo respondemos a eso. La verdad esa idea nunca se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza si él no la hubiese mencionado, y aunque me avergüenza que sea así….no veo cómo alguien como Orihara-san hubiera podido ser persuadido por Heiwajima-san de no hacer cosas indebidas, ya sea con palabras o usando la fuerza…..estoy seguro que el ex−informante hubiera encontrado la manera o hubiera engañado a su amigo para conseguir salirse con la suya.

"Eso no tiene relevancia, Shizuo-kun. A pesar de todas las cosas malas que puedas nombrar al pensar en Izaya, las cuales son ciertas por cierto, como amigo era alguien muy leal. Si te hubieras ganado su amistad, no sólo te hubiera tratado mejor, sino que no te habría decepcionado….o al menos lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de hacerlo. A su modo, se preocupaba por sus amigos, sabes?...desafortunadamente no me tenía más que a mí, pero habían personas que le caían bien, como Kadota, así que por eso no solía meterse con ellos…."

Es la primera vez que escucho a alguien decir algo bueno de Orihara-san. Estoy tan sorprendida que me quedo muda, y creo que eso mismo le pasa a Heiwajima-san pues permanece inmóvil y en silencio, inclusive cuando Kishitani-san menciona además que Orihara-san siempre mantiene sus promesas (a veces llegando al extremo), e inclusive puede hacerte favores sin cobrarte y sin importar el riesgo que ello implique…..

"…Y por qué carajos no dijiste **eso** cuando nos presentaste…SHINRA!"

Heiwajima-san se enfada nuevamente y esta vez no hay forma de apaciguarle. Kishitani-san comienza a caminar más de prisa, aunque sin correr, balbuceando excusas que no entiendo, mientras que Heiwajima-san le sigue, dos pasos detrás de él. Van algo rápido pero soy capaz de seguirles el paso, hasta que les indico que hemos llegado el cine.

Busco con la vista a mis amigos, y alcanzo a ver a Masaomi, quien está acompañado de Saki. Apenas me ven ambos caminan en mi dirección, para mi alivio.

"De todas maneras, Shizuo-kun…..Aunque es divertido recordar cosas del pasado de vez en cuando, te pediría que dejaras de hacerlo motivado por la absurda idea de que Izaya podría estar vivo. Lo que fue o lo que pudo ser ya no interesan…..Izaya está muerto y es momento de que le dejes ir del todo…."

Cómo? Abro la boca para decir algo que creo deberían saber, pero justo en ese momento llega Masaomi, y luego de saludarnos, pregunta el tema de nuestra conversación, a lo que Kishitani-san responde con "Izaya".

"Bueno, lo único que tengo que decir sobre ese sujeto es que espero esté enterrado varios metros bajo tierra. O en el fondo del mar, me da igual. Cada día es un mejor día sin su presencia!"

Entiendo el enojo que demuestra Masaomi pues él y Mikado fueron quienes la pasaron peor durante los eventos de hace cuatro años. Yo me siento igual, aunque no lo diga. A Mikado casi le cuesta la vida y todos sufrimos con la idea de perderle….fue horrible, aunque la experiencia terminó con las mentiras entre nosotros y nos unió más. Sin embargo, creo que es necesario que mencione algo importante concerniente a esto…..aunque no les vaya a gustar.

"Esto…." Me resulta difícil llamar la atención de un grupo de personas, pero afortunadamente tanto Masaomi-kun como Kishitani-san se dan cuenta de que he hablado, y me dan la palabra.

"Antes de venir aquí, un par de horas atrás, me crucé con Karisawa-san. Ella venía de una convención de anime en Hokkaido, junto con sus amigos. Nos pusimos a conversar sobre lo que hicieron por allá. Fue entonces que me dijo algo muy inquietante….Karisawa-san afirma que vio a Orihara-san en la convención…."

En ese momento, todos los ojos se posan sobre mí, y esto me intimida pues además se quedan mirándome en silencio, como si vieran a un fantasma. No puedo negar que yo tuve una reacción similar al escuchar estas noticias, pero es imposible mantenerse impasible por mucho tiempo al lado de Erika-san.

" _Dotachin dice que debió tratarse de alguien parecido, mientras que Yumacchi cree que estoy imaginando cosas pues nadie más le vio, salvo yo. Y aunque fue por un instante estoy segura que se trataba de Izayan!~ Lucía igualito a la última vez que le vi, Anri-chan~~ No hay forma que le haya confundido con alguien más. Izaya está vivo! Vivo! Sólo está haciendo tiempo para hacer su retorno triunfal a Ikebukuro, y así tener su final feliz al lado de Shizu-Shizu~~3"_

Es entonces que comienzan a interrogarme….al menos Masaomi y Saki lo hacen. Lamentablemente no puedo responder todas sus preguntas pues sólo sé lo que Erika me contara. Masaomi, luego de escuchar cada detalle, llega a las mismas conclusiones que los amigos de Karisawa-san. Niega que esto pueda ser verdad pues no hay forma que Izaya se haya podido mantener tanto tiempo alejado de Ikebukuro de estar vivo (le hubiera llamado de ser el caso, aunque fuese sólo para atormentarle, explica), pero aunque nadie le contradice, tampoco le dan la razón.

"Bueno, chicos, ha sido un placer verles de nuevo, pero ha llegado el momento de retirarme. Celty espera por mí en casa y hoy es noche de Udon~ Que disfruten su película."

La voz alegre de Kishitani-san me sobresalta y despabila al resto, sin embargo atino a decirle que salude a Celty-san de mi parte. Heiwajima-san es el siguiente en anunciar su partida, y nos despedimos de él también.

Cuando están a unos pasos de mí, escucho a Heiwajima-san llamar a su amigo. Éste se detiene pero no voltea a verle, y antes de que Heiwajima-san pueda acercarse o decir algo más, habla.

"Ahora no, Shizuo…..sólo-…..ahora no."

Dicho esto, Kishitani-san se marcha y Heiwajima-san no va detrás de él….y yo me quedo preguntándome si hubiera sido mejor no decir nada en absoluto…

 **4 años y 6 meses AIVI**

 **Simon's POV**

"Shizu-o, cara larga? Sushi sin cara! Más?"

Shizuo niega con la cabeza. En su lugar pide otro vaso de leche y Dennis va a la cocina para traérselo. Shizuo ha venido sin su amigo Tom en esta ocasión. Es el único cliente que está sentado en la barra, y aunque esto sucede generalmente cuando él está presente (los demás clientes tratan de sentarse lejos de él), esta noche tiene un aire de soledad que no tiene nada que ver con la falta de compañía.

Cuando Dennis regresa con su leche, Shizuo le da las gracias, pero no bebe del vaso….sólo se queda allí, sentado, aparentemente muy pensativo. Dennis y yo nos miramos, y aunque mi amigo mueve la cabeza indicando que lo mejor es no meternos, sé que sabe muy bien que no puedo dejar a Shizuo así….y que necesito de su ayuda para hacerle hablar sobre lo que le molesta…..especialmente porque imagino de qué se trata.

Conocí a Shizuo cuando todavía era un muchachito de secundaria. Si bien ha madurado un poco con la edad, su más reciente comportamiento no es algo que haya demostrado antes, y es algo que ha ido tomando forma los últimos cuatro años y medio…..y como todo en la vida de Shizuo –desde que le conozco- aquello que perturba su paz interior, está relacionado con alguien que también conozco desde hace tiempo….Orihara Izaya.

A Izaya no se le ha visto por Ikebukuro desde hace cuatro años y medio, ni se ha sabido nada de él…..al menos hasta hace 3 meses atrás, cuando la amiga de Kadota, una chica muy simpática llamada Erika, viniera con la noticia de su avistamiento en una convención de anime en Hokkaido….el último lugar donde esperaría encontrarle.

Aunque todo parecía indicar que se trataba de una pista falsa y la fuente no era confiable, no puedo negar que por un instante lo creí, tal vez por el deseo de que fuera verdad. Izaya le causó muchos problemas a esta ciudad, a su gente y en especial a Shizuo, pero en el fondo sólo era un cobarde que hacía lo que hacía por miedo…miedo a involucrarse directamente en el caos que gusta crear a su alrededor…. miedo a admitir que no quiere perder contra Shizuo y que le intimidaba su sobrehumana naturaleza….

Izaya se engañaba a sí mismo escondiéndose detrás de su amor hacia la humanidad entera, y seguramente su cobardía abarcaba mucho más de lo que puedo imaginar, sin embargo lo importante aquí es que uno no debería temerle a un cobarde como él, sino sentir lástima por la vida solitaria que escoge llevar por miedo y por el triste final que esto le acarrearía…..como sucedió.

La vida dura que llevé en Rusia me hizo aceptar los hechos por sobre todo, pues la esperanza es algo muy poderoso que puede entorpecer una misión si uno se deja llevar por ella en lugar de la razón. Es por eso que, cuando escuché lo que ese hombre llamado Kine dijera sobre Izaya….la habitación de hospital bañada en sangre….di por sentada su muerte. Figurativamente, terminé de enterrarle ese día.

Es por eso que me sorprende haber considerado como posible, siquiera por un instante, las palabras de Erika…supongo que tanto tiempo viviendo aquí me está ablandando…..y será también que, a pesar de lo mucho que me fastidiaba el comportamiento de Izaya, me divertía conversar con él. No hay muchas personas capaces de hablar ruso en Ikebukuro, después de todo….

"Ootoro? Invito, cortesía. Favorito de Izaya. Cada vez pedía."

Dennis mueve la cabeza en resignación, demostrando su oposición a que traiga el tema de Izaya frente a Shizuo, posiblemente esperando una reacción violenta de su parte como era su costumbre muchos años atrás, pero estoy seguro que eso no sucederá, y dado que el comportamiento de Shizuo tiene que ver con Izaya, y mi japonés todavía sigue siendo deficiente, éste es el único modo que se me ocurre para iniciar una conversación sobre ese tema.

"Sí…..recuerdo verle comer esto….supongo que todavía es su favorito…..o seguiría siéndolo, ya no sé…." Dennis y yo nos miramos y no demoro en pedirle que por favor le haga alguna pregunta para que Shizuo siga hablando (afortunadamente el aludido no entiende ruso). Dennis acepta a regañadientes.

"Qué cosa es lo que no sabes, Shizuo?" el susodicho frunce el ceño y toma aire antes de hablar….pareciera que fuera a enojarse, pero para mí luce exasperado.

"Si la pulga aún vive o no! La amiga de Kadota está segura de haberle visto en Hokkaido, pero Shinra dice que ella está imaginando cosas o que sólo vio a alguien que vestía como Izaya. Y cuando le propuse ir a Hokkaido para ver si era cierto, respondió que sería una pérdida de tiempo. Dijo que no debería ser tan iluso. Tch!"

Oh…..he estado escuchando sobre esto de otros, como su amigo Tom, Shinra, Celty y Kadota, acerca del repentino interés de Shizuo por saber de Izaya. Ha estado preguntando, cuando en el pasado jamás quiso escuchar lo que otros tenían que decir sobre él, salvo fueran cosas negativas. A la mención de Izaya, Shizuo se cerraba por completo pues para él sólo podría traer malas nuevas. Tampoco creía nada que saliera de la boca del informante y le culpaba por todo lo malo que ocurría en la ciudad.

De pronto, la energía que Shizuo demostrara desaparece de a pocos y vuelve a su estado taciturno anterior. Aunque recuerdo haber escuchado a su amigo Tom mencionar sobre la apatía o desgano que su compañero de trabajo muestra a veces, es la primera vez que lo veo. Celty se refiere a esto como aburrimiento y nostalgia, y de casualidad le escuché a Shinra llamarle añoranza. Todos dan causas distintas para esto o no dan ninguna, y es entonces que voy entendiendo de qué se trata.

"Simon!~ Hemos venido por-…"

En ese instante entran al restaurante las hermanas de Izaya. Mairu, la más desenvuelta, deja de hablar apenas ve a Shizuo. El muchacho (aunque ya sea una adulto de 29 años siempre será un muchacho para mí) se muestra muy sorprendido, y su semblante cambia a uno de ligera aprehensión….

"Hey…." Saluda casi tímidamente a las chicas, y sólo puedo suponer que se siente intimidado por su presencia luego de lo que sucediera entre él y el hermano de ambas hace más de cuatro años.

"Hola…." Responde Kururi, mientras que Mairu sólo hace un gesto con la mano, como si sus roles se hubieran invertido por un instante. Ninguno dice nada más por bastante tiempo, y cuando estoy a punto de ofrecerles algo de tomar, por fin el silencio se rompe.

"Cómo has estado Shizuo?~ Apuesto a que muy bien ahora que no tienes a mi hermano detrás de ti, cierto? Al final no cumpliste tu promesa de presentarnos a Yuuhei, pues hiciste trampa, Shizuo! Se supone que no debías matarle antes de que pudiéramos hacerlo nosotras, o al menos herirle de gravedad. Pero no importa pues ya no estamos interesadas en Yuuhei, sabes? Él está saliendo con esa idol llamada Ruri en lugar de Kuru-nee y yo.…..él se lo pierde!"

"…tonto…."

Shizuo no responde de inmediato, pero cuando lo hace es con un apático "Ya veo….lo siento" que en verdad no es una respuesta que aclare mucho o dice bastante, dependiendo de cómo la mires. Luego Shizuo parece pensar en algo y lo siguiente que escucho de su boca es preguntarle a las hermanas Orihara si alguien ha estado fastidiándoles, y si necesitan que les acompañe de regreso a su casa pues la ciudad es peligrosa de noche para una chicas lindas como ellas.

"Sabemos cómo cuidarnos, y además estamos recibiendo clases de artes marciales junto a Akane-chan. Una amiga de nuestro hermano nos enseña. Lamentablemente Aoba-kun no quiso tomar clases con nosotras, y ahora está en el hospital. Se metió con la gente incorrecta, pero a diferencia de Iza-nii, no supo cómo manejar la situación y ellos le hicieron pagar sus errores."

"Necio….torpe…"

"Exacto, Kuru-nee! Nosotras le advertimos que no aceptara ese trabajo pues estaba por encima de sus capacidades, pero él no quiso escuchar. No todos pueden hacer el trabajo de Iza-nii y salir ilesos. Al menos ese chico llamado Kuon tiene a su amigo Yahiro para protegerle, cierto Kuru-nee?"

La referida asiente con la cabeza, y es entonces que Dennis aparece con el pedido que ellas habían ordenado con anticipación. Al parecer, según mencionan, se lo van a llevar a su amigo Aoba que está hospitalizado. Aunque no es para él, pues el chico está inconsciente en cuidados intensivos, así que sólo planean comer a su lado…..

No es la primera vez que escucho algo así en estos 4 años y medio…..sólo espero que no más chicos busquen ocupar el lugar de Izaya en la ciudad o terminarán muertos si no tienen lo que hace falta.

"Album….regalo…"

Kururi tira de la chompa de su hermana para llamar su atención, señalando luego la mochila que ella lleva en la espalda. Mairu parece negarse a lo que su hermana le pide, silenciosamente, pero al final cede….

"Justo venimos de vaciar uno de los depósitos de Iza-nii. Es lo último que queda de sus pertenencias. Ya separamos lo que venderemos de lo que arrojaremos a la basura. Tomamos lo que parecía ser un libro, para regalárselo a Akane-chan pues le gusta leer, pero camino aquí lo abrimos y resultó ser un álbum de fotos. Kuru-nee y yo no aparecemos en las fotos, así que íbamos a tirarlo, pero como apareces tú, tal vez te interesaría quedártelo, Shizuo?"

Mairu saca entonces el mencionado álbum de su mochila y se lo entrega a Shizuo. Por fuera luce como un libro, pero si uno lo mira bien es capaz de darse cuenta que las hojas son muy gruesas como para que se trate de uno.

Shizuo abre el álbum y en la primera página hay una foto de él vistiendo su uniforme de colegio, caminando al lado de Shinra. Ambos lucen muy jóvenes, lo que termina de probar que se trata de una foto tomada cuando ambos chicos todavía estaban en secundaria. También hay una foto de Shizuo con Kadota, en lo que parece ser el techo de la escuela, conversando mientras comen sus almuerzos.

En la siguiente foto se puede ver a Shizuo durmiendo sobre grass, al pie de un árbol. Posiblemente fue tomada en un parque. Shinra está a su lado derecho, con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, mientras mira en dirección de Izaya, quien está sentado al otro lado de Shizuo, apuntando la punta de su navaja a su cuello, a la vez que sostiene la cámara, según puedo notar.

El álbum no está lleno, y aunque Shizuo pasa rápidamente las hojas, es fácil darse cuenta que él aparece en todas y cada una de las fotos. Ya sea solo o en compañía de alguien. La mayoría son de cuando asistía a la secundaria Raijin, pero las pocas fotos al final del álbum, le muestran caminando en las calles de Ikebukuro….la última en especial llama mi atención, pues se le ve junto a Vorona, comiendo un postre.

"Díganme….ustedes extrañan a su hermano?..." pregunta Shizuo, cerrando el álbum, para luego colocarlo en la barra. No lo ha destrozado como esperaba que hiciera, así que supongo se lo ha de quedar.

"Extrañarle no va a hacer que regrese."

"Seguir adelante…"

Las hermanas Orihara se despiden después de eso y desaparecen rápidamente por donde vinieron. Shizuo se queda viendo la puerta unos segundos más, antes de voltear de nuevo hacia la barra. Todavía pensativo y mirando de reojo el álbum de fotos, comienza al fin a tomar su leche.

Ahora estoy seguro de lo que ocurre con Shizuo, así que no pierdo tiempo en mencionárselo pues creo que necesita saberlo.

"тоска!"

Tanto Shizuo como Dennis voltean a ver en mi dirección. Haciendo uso del japonés lo mejor que puedo, trato de dar a entender el significado de esta palabra tan difícil de comprender. Shizuo me mira confundido, mientras que Dennis trata de hacer que me calle la boca. Como no me detengo, Dennis decide –por fin- darme una mano.

"Toska es una palabra rusa que se usa para describir un estado de ánimo difícil de explicar en japonés. Puede ir desde el aburrimiento y el hastío, la inquietud, la añoranza y la nostalgia, hasta convertirse en una gran angustia emocional sin causa aparente. También abarca o se le describe como un dolor vago en el alma, un anhelo inespecífico o deseo insatisfecho, agonía mental o inclusive el temido mal de amores….. No es así, Simon?"

Asiento con la cabeza, y vuelvo a repetir la palabra, para que Shizuo se la pueda grabar. La medita por largos segundos, repitiéndola inclusive, un par de veces, en voz baja, como si se hablara a sí mismo, o quisiera absorber así su amplio y complejo significado. Después de un rato, saca un cigarrillo, y aunque me gustaría pedirle que lo apagque pues ésta no es el área de fumadores, el entendimiento que observo en sus ojos hace que mantenga la boca cerrada.

"Y cómo se supera eso?" La pregunta que estaba esperando.

"Saber desaparece duda! Sin final no se cierra círculo. Halla paz en saber sino se pregunta más y no paz!"

"…no entiendo lo que dices….Simon…." frustrado, volteo a ver en dirección de Dennis quien estaba buscando escapar a la cocina. Él me mira fastidiado de nuevo, pero al final accede a colaborar conmigo.

"En cualquiera de sus formas, debes ocupar tu mente al máximo para poder combatir el Toska y erradicarlo. No interesa lo que hagas, lo que importa es que sea lo suficientemente intenso como para dirigir todos tus esfuerzos a ello. Si tienes una idea de lo que podría ser la raíz del Toska, debes ir por ello…..De todas maneras…esta angustia misteriosa aunque agobiante, no suele ser mortal, así que….muchos aprenden a convivir con eso."

Dennis lo ha explicado muy bien, pero me gustaría que fuera más específico para que Shizuo tenga más claro lo que tiene que hacer, pues en su caso particular –en mi opinión- necesita indagar lo que ocurrió con Izaya luego de la pelea final entre ambos. Ya sea esté muerto o vivo, Shizuo necesita encontrar las respuestas que está buscando inconscientemente, hasta quedar satisfecho….hasta que no le quepa la menor duda cuál fue el destino de su eterno rival. Sólo así encontrará paz….

Insto a Dennis que le explique eso a Shizuo, pero él se niega afirmando que es mejor que lo descubra por su cuenta, y antes de que pueda añadir algo más, Shizuo se despide y se marcha del local, con el álbum de fotos bajo el brazo. Ni modo….

Una pérdida es una pérdida, y cuando alguien que fue una constante en tu vida –positiva o negativamente- desaparece súbitamente, saber lo que fue de esa persona brinda un sentimiento de cierre…..

* * *

 _тоска está escrito en letras rusas, pero se pronuncia toska, según tengo entendido, por eso Dennis lo menciona así :3 es más sencillo  
_

 _ **karasu**_ _-_ _ **shiro**_ _, bueno, cada personaje tiene su propio punto de vista pues se siente distinto respecto a otro o a un hecho en especial. Cada uno se acerca un poco a la verdad, y eso se verá más adelante ;)….En cuanto a Shizuo, recién en este capítulo es consciente de lo que le pasa. Qué hará de allí en adelante?_

 _ **Asami-Orihara,**_ _oh! Muchas gracias por tus palabras! La aparición de Izaya definitivamente le moverá el piso a Shizu-chan ;)_

 _ **Psyche-chan,**_ _Shizu-chan no se da cuenta que no desea dejar a Izaya pues no tiene sentido que quiera eso ^_^ (spoiler) Mikage fue una fan enamorada de Izaya cuando era joven, y siguió a su lado tiempo después. Al final de la novela 13 se muestra disgustada porque Shizuo provocó que Izaya se vaya, y expresa su deseo de que un día el monstruo pueda ser derrotado por un humano :O Así que…..yo digo que le estima siquiera un poquito XD_

 _ **White Aconite,**_ _yo también amo a estos tontitos y me gusta verles sufrir XD Gracias por comentar y por seguir mi fic :) Yo me emociono cuando veo un nuevo comentario 3_

 _Gracias a todos por comentar y seguir leyendo!_

 _Hasta pronto!_


	6. Chapter 6: Photograph

" _Somewhere between love and hate lies confusion, misunderstanding and desperate hope." ―_ _ **Shannon L. Alder**_

" _En algún lugar entre el amor y el odio reside la confusión, el malentendido, y la esperanza desesperada."_

* * *

 **4 años y 8 meses AIVI**

 **Namie's POV**

"Kishitani-sensei, a qué debo su visita y la de su….amigo? Como le dije cuando llamó: salgo de viaje en unas horas. Regreso a América y todavía debo pasar por mi hermano antes de ir al aeropuerto. Le agradecería que fuera breve."

Cuando el doctor Kishitani me llamó por celular solicitando una reunión conmigo, no esperaba que terminara la llamada apenas le dijera dónde me encontraba, con la promesa de venir inmediatamente hasta aquí pues necesitaba hablar conmigo urgentemente. Lo que tampoco esperaba era que viniera acompañado de Shizuo.

Ahora me pregunto si su insistencia de conversar en persona conmigo (y no por celular) está relacionada con la presencia del hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro parado frente a mí.

"Desde luego Yagiri-san~ No es mi intención retenerle más de lo debido e interrumpir sus planes. Y sobre la presencia de Shizuo….bueno….mi amigo necesita escuchar lo que usted vaya a decir…."

Oh! Entonces estaba en lo cierto. Dejo de acomodar los papeles que tengo en la mano y les invito a sentarse. Cualquiera que sea el tema a tratar, si envuelve al némesis de mi antiguo empleador, entonces es algo que vale la pena ser escuchado.

Kishitani-sensie toma aire antes de empezar a hablar, mientras que Shizuo permanece en silencio, como a la expectativa.

"Bueno….creo que debería empezar contándole que meses atrás, una muchacha que conocemos dijo haber visto a Izaya en una convención de anime…." En serio? Mi excéntrico ex−jefe gustaba de ver animes para niños, pero jamás dio indicios de ser un otaku así que ése sería el último lugar donde esperaría hallarle….a menos que tuviera que ir allí por un trabajo, pero aún así es poco probable pues, en todo caso, enviaría a uno de sus subordinados.

"Y qué con eso? Desde su desaparición, cada vez que vengo a esta ciudad, escucho un nuevo rumor sobre gente que jura haberse encontrado con él en línea o afirma tener algún otro tipo de prueba sobre su supervivencia. Las dichosas fotos que usan para validar sus afirmaciones no tienen mayor credibilidad que las tomadas a Nessy o el Yeti. Esto debe tratarse de una confusión o una mentira malintencionada."

Shizuo hace una mueca, la cual se pronuncia más cuando Kishitani-sensei se ríe de lo que acabo de decir, dándome la razón en todo. Al final, Shizuo le da un codazo que casi bota a su amigo médico del sillón donde están sentados, exigiéndole que deje el palabrerío inútil y continúe.

"Aunque estoy seguro que la chica en cuestión no miente, concuerdo contigo en que debe haber confundido a otra persona con Izaya. Sin embargo….mi amigo Shizuo aquí presente piensa lo contrario, a pesar de que he intentado razonar con él. Es un poco lento, así que no me sorprende, pero le pediría que me ayude a que acepte los hechos~"

"…Shinra….." Shizuo, al verse insultado, reacciona como una esperaría, desquitándose con Kishitani-sensei. Le coge el brazo y estoy segura que si sigue haciéndolo por más tiempo podría rompérselo, si lo lloriqueos y súplicas de Kishitani-sensei son indicativo del dolor que esto le produce.

"Y cómo espera que haga eso?" trato de mantener la calma, pero un vistazo al reloj de mi sala me dice que debería darme prisa…..además, esta conversación está empezando a perder interés rápidamente.

"Podría repetirle a Shizuo lo que me dijiste a mí esa vez? Sobre cómo te fue imposible localizar a Izaya y por eso comenzaste a hacer cosas como cerrar sus cuentas de chat y demás?"

Yo creo que el que lo diga es innecesario pues Kishitani-sensei lo ha resumido prácticamente todo, pero cuando la mirada de Shizuo se posa por completo en mí, deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo antes para brindarme toda su atención, entiendo por qué es que Kishitani-sensei necesita que lo haga.

A grandes rasgos y muy pacientemente, comienzo a relatarle a Shizuo sobre lo que yo tenía indicado hacer si Izaya llegaba a pasar mucho tiempo sin contactarse conmigo (su secretaria). Estas indicaciones fueron dadas por el mismo Izaya, y estaban detalladas en un manual que tuve que memorizar desde el primer día. Dependiendo de la cantidad de tiempo que hubiese transcurrido debía seguir distintos pasos, siendo el último llamar a su abogado para que termine de liquidar sus asuntos si su ausencia se prolongaba demasiado.

Es así que, antes de viajar a América para trabajar con la cabeza para Nebula, ya había cumplido con todo esto, dejando el resto en manos del abogado, quien me dio una compensación final por mi tiempo de servicio, en nombre de Izaya. Lo último que hice y que estaba indicado en el protocolo (aunque no fue por eso que lo hice) fue reunirme con las hermanas de Izaya para asegurarme de que estuvieran bien. Esas niñas me habían sido de mucha ayuda en el pasado, especialmente en lo concerniente a Seiji, así que no podía irme sin hacer eso.

"Ahora lo comprendes, Shizuo? No hay forma que Izaya esté vivo. Dejó indicado lo que debía hacerse en el caso de llegar a perder la vida, ya sea por tu causa o por cualquier otro motivo….los informantes no tienen una expectativa de vida muy alta cuando usan la información que obtienen para sus propios planes, muchas veces perjudicando a sus clientes, como hacía Izaya."

Aunque lo último que dice es cierto, Kishitani-sensei se equivoca sobre lo primero. Dependiendo del tiempo que pasara sin comunicarse conmigo y, por ende, sin presentarse a trabajar a su oficina, yo debía suponer lo que había ocurrido con él, y en base a esas suposiciones era que los pasos redactados en el manual habían sido desarrollados.

Cuando el tiempo que pasaba incomunicado sobrepasaba cierto límite dado por el mismo Izaya, yo debía suponer fuertemente que la causa era su muerte, y el abogado tenía indicado qué hacer en tal circunstancia…sin embargo, aunque era la causa más probable, no era la única….y al final eso fue lo que pasó. Desapareció de Ikebukuro por otros motivos que no compartió conmigo.

"Yo no recuerdo haberle dicho que Izaya estaba muerto, Kishitani-sensei…" como el tiempo apremia, prefiero ahorrarme la explicación larga, escogiendo ir directo al punto de interés para apresurar las cosas.

"Qué quiere decir con eso, Yagiri-san?" elabora Kishitani-sensei, luego de un inarticulado "uh?" por parte de su acompañante. En serio, no sé qué puede haber encontrado Izaya digno de su valioso tiempo para malgastar una buena parte de él persiguiendo a este sujeto, en lugar de trabajar…..admito que es apuesto y aunque no es más apuesto que mi Seiji, supongo que alguien como Izaya podría haberse sentido atraído por su apariencia física tanto como por su fuerza.

Tendría sus razones para odiarle, estoy segura (le gustaba decírmelas, pero no se podía confiar en sus palabras pues son engañosas. Izaya incluso se miente a sí mismo), sin embargo la frecuencia con que se metía con ese sujeto….deben haber habido otras razones que alimentaran su obsesión con Shizuo (alguien no humano indigno de su amor), para que Izaya quisiera verle seguido y le escogiera como su juguete favorito. Su atractivo físico puede haber sido una de ellas.

"Izaya se comunicó conmigo mientras yo estaba en América. Al parecer se encontraba tan solo como siempre, pues no tenía a nadie además de mí para contarle lo que hizo en el día, y por ello se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo aunque ya no trabaje para él. Patético."

Tanto Shizuo como Kishitani-sensei demoran en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hacen debo hacerme un poco hacia atrás pues se sienten en la libertad de invadir innecesariamente mi espacio personal.

"Por qué no me dijo eso cuando hablamos, Yagiri-san?!" se queja Kishitani-sensei, siendo seguido por un nada sofisticado "qué carajos!" por parte de Shizuo…..vaya….

"En primer lugar, la primera llamada que recibí de Izaya fue como seis meses después de que conversáramos usted y yo, Kishitani-sensei, así que no retuve ninguna información. Y en segundo lugar, no tenía idea de que debía mantenerle al tanto de los pasos de Izaya….usted no me pidió que lo hiciera, ni nunca antes me solicitó algo semejante, así que no había manera de que haya podido inferir algo como eso….Kishitani-sensei."

El mencionado doctor clandestino se coge la cabeza, lamentando su suerte, o quejándose de mi proceder, no sé…no puedo estar segura, sin embargo la reacción de su acompañante es mucho más desconcertante y fuera de carácter.

"Entonces Izaya está vivo! Lo sabía! Y todo este tiempo se estuvo escondiendo como el cobarde que es! Maldita pulga…..Usted sabe dónde está, cierto? Dígamelo pues él tiene que responder varias preguntas….y más vale que me gusten sus respuestas….si trata de engañarme o confundirme, me voy a enfadar mucho!"

Una vista rápida al reloj colgado en mi pared me dice que voy a tener que llamar un taxi pronto….y que esta discusión sin sentido hace mucho que debería haber terminado. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí se pregunta cómo reaccionaría Izaya si supiera lo mucho que su poderoso enemigo está interesado en encontrarle….con aversión? fascinación? displicencia?

"Izaya nunca me dijo dónde se hallaba y llamaba de un número imposible de rastrear, así que no hubiera podido averiguar su paradero de querer hacerlo. Además, Izaya dejó de llamarme después de casi un año de empezar a hacerlo. Sus llamadas cesaron así como comenzaron: repentinamente, y hasta la fecha no ha vuelto a comunicarse conmigo por ese u otro medio."

Tanto Kishitani-sensei como Shizuo se muestran decepcionados por las noticias, aunque ver esta emoción en el rostro del segundo es mucho más desconcertante y difícil de digerir. Por qué querría, en primera instancia, encontrar a Izaya? Dice que tiene preguntas que hacerle, pero luego de estarle evadiendo y rivalizando con él durante tantos años, no me parece posible que recién ahora decida que lo mejor es conversar con Izaya y hacerle preguntas. No tiene sentido.

No sé cuáles sean sus verdaderas razones para ubicar a Izaya, o lo que le mueve a hacerlo (tampoco me interesa), pero luego de ser testigo por tanto tiempo del modo en que Izaya disfrutaba jugando sus juegos perversos con este pobre idiota (cómo más se puede llamar a alguien que, sabiendo lo que sucederá después, se deja provocar tan fácilmente?), me siento en la obligación de impedir que lo de antes vuelva a repetirse, decidiendo que lo mejor para todos es detener a Shizuo en su búsqueda sin sentido.

Luego de años de obsesionarse con el monstruo que tanto decía odiar, Izaya le ha dejado ir al fin….sería ridículo si, luego de años de evadir al hombre que le hacía la vida miserable, Shizuo decida –de repente- que debe ir detrás de Izaya cuando por fin ha conseguido librarse de sus garras. Muy ridículo!

"Heiwajima-san, si me permitiera unas palabras finales, me gustaría compartir algo sobre mi experiencia con Izaya durante mi tiempo como su secretaria…" esto parece captar la atención de Shizuo, quien deja de murmurar cosas ininteligibles para así, como un loco, para escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

"Una vez me preguntaron cómo fui capaz de soportar tantos años trabajando para Izaya sin contaminarme ni dejarme manipular por él. Mi respuesta fue la siguiente: Mi corazón tiene un fuerte pilar como soporte. Y luego de tantos años conociéndote a través de Izaya, creo que tú también tienes un pilar muy fuerte que te hace inmune a él, y ése es tu habilidad innata para detectar una manzana podrida y rechazarla sin pensarlo dos veces, lo que te lleva a no creer nada que salga de su boca, repelerle a toda costa, y hasta culparle inmediatamente de algo, aunque no tengas pruebas…."

Shizuo me mira estúpidamente, sin embargo puedo notar en sus ojos que entiende perfectamente de lo que hablo….excelente.

"Mi consejo es que no cambies eso de ti. No sé los motivos que han despertado tu repentino interés en Izaya, pero si sigues por ese camino aquello que te ha protegido por tantos años podría empezar a desaparecer, Heiwajima-san…..No sé si Izaya está vivo o muerto, pero igual es capaz de causar muchos problemas…."

A pesar de que me he tomado la molestia de advertir al idiota, desperdiciando tiempo que no tengo, Shizuo insiste que necesita localizar a Izaya, o al menos saber qué pasó con él luego de **aquel** día…..algo sobre conseguir un cierre para terminar con….toska? Está inventando esa palabra o la ha sacado de alguna parte? No interesa.

En ese momento me pongo de pie, anunciando que debo retirarme, pero ninguno parece prestarme atención. Kishitani-sensei trata de apaciguar los ánimos de su amigo quien, aparentemente, desea encontrar una forma de hallar pistas sobre el paradero de Izaya en medio de mi sala, tan sólo pensando sobre eso en voz alta, como si estuviera esperando que una deidad superior le mostrara el camino, no sé…..Esto es el colmo!

"Silencio!" ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que perdiera los papeles de este modo, pero al menos mi repentino exabrupto, calla a estos dos desconsiderados personajes, quienes voltean a verme.

"Si se trata de obtener información sobre alguien, lo más lógico y rápido de hacer es ponerse en contacto con un informante. Aunque existen muchos en la ciudad, hay uno en especial al que Izaya mismo recurría de vez en cuando. Su nombre es Tsukumoya Shinichi. Por lo que sé es bastante bueno, aunque algo caprichoso y muy costoso. Si consigues que desee colaborar contigo, te dará lo que pides pero a cambio de una buena suma de dinero."

Shizo se rasca la cabeza, mencionando que no sabía que había más gente haciendo un trabajo como el de Izaya, y aunque quiero decirle que nadie que conozca hacía lo que Izaya (los informantes no suelen aprovecharse de sus clientes) y que cada informante tiene sus peculiaridades (en especial éste. Izaya creía que Tsukumoya era un robot o una gran computadora pues siempre estaba conectado), me abstengo de hacerlo pues sólo iniciará otra larga y tediosa conversación.

Kishitani-sensei exclama de repente que ese nombre le suena familiar y que recuerda de dónde. Es entonces que relata cómo, durante sus tiempos de colegio, Izaya creó un juego de computadora y se lo dio para que lo pruebe. El juego resultó frustrante e imposible de completar, o al menos eso creía, pues a los pocos días de mencionárselo a Izaya, mi antiguo jefe le comentó haber recibido un mail de alguien llamado Tsukumoya Shinichi, quien aseguraba haber completado el juego, encontrándolo entretenido. Lo curioso, según menciona, es que Izaya jamás le pasó el juego a ese sujeto.

Aunque no sabía esto, no me interesa en lo absoluto. Seiji me espera y no puedo llegar tarde!

"Y hay forma que puedas ponernos en contacto con este informante, Yagiri-san?" Shizuo corrige a su amigo, aclarándole que él será quien contacte a Tsukumoya, no Kishitani-sensei,. Como si eso me interesara! Afortunadamente eso no empieza otra pelea.

"Siempre está conectado pero necesitas el link de su chat, el cual sólo obtienes por invitación. Izaya lo tenía en su computadora pero borré todos los registros. Estoy segura que Shiki-san, del grupo Awakusu, sabe cómo ponerse en contacto con él pues le ha vendido información alguna vez antes….Ahí lo tienen, ahora por favor, les pido que se marchen."

Tsukumoya elige a sus clientes y no al revés. Así mismo, decide si está dispuesto a hacer el trabajo que le piden o no. Caprichoso en verdad (razón por la cual los yakuza no recurren mucho a él, aunque supongo que ahora se deben ver forzados a hacerlo). No le importa el dinero ni las conexiones influyentes que puede forjar ni hacerse de un nombre. Jamás ve a sus clientes en persona, sólo se comunica con ellos a través del chat, y aunque dice no ser un hacker, es tan fastidioso como uno, justamente del tipo que hace enfadar rápidamente a Shizuo.

Tal vez debería advertirles sobre esto para que no se decepcionen si no consiguen nada de ese sujeto, pero ya se me ha hecho tarde y no puedo dejar esperando a Seiji más tiempo.

 **4 años 9 meses AIVI**

 **Shinichi's POV**

Heiwajima Shizuo ha renacido!

 _Heiwajima Shizuo_ : [Mmmm….hay alguien allí?]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Finalmente!...Ya me preguntaba si te conectarías o no, Shizuo]

Dada mi naturaleza, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo –literalmente- para esperar por cualquier cosa, así que algo como la impaciencia no es propio de mí, sin embargo no puedo negar que este peculiar humano al que Izaya se refiere como monstruo ha conseguido poner a prueba mi paciencia con su lentitud para ingresar a este chat. Sé que sabe cómo enviar mensajes de texto y usar otras funciones de su celular, así que no creo que se haya debido a que sea un inadaptado tecnológico.

 _Heiwajima Shizuo_ : [No me siento cómodo haciendo esto, de acuerdo?! Me fastidia tener que conversar con alguien que no conozco sin poder verle….así no puedo saber si me están engañando o no. Me molesta!]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Muchas de las interacciones humanas hoy en día se llevan a cabo virtualmente, y para los informantes como yo la anonimidad que este medio provee es una herramienta útil. Si en algo te tranquiliza, Shizuo, yo sí soy capaz de verte….]

Apenas Shizuo lee esto en el monitor, se pone de pie, muy enojado, gruñendo inclusive, amenazando con romper la computadora. Su amigo Shinra le detiene, ayudado por esa criatura sobrenatural que tiene por novia: Celty. Ellos le aseguran que no hay cámaras ocultas y que sólo digo esto para fastidiarle….supongo que es mejor que piensen eso, pues la verdad puede ser muy complicada de digerir para ellos, y es irrelevante para el tema que vamos a tratar.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Otra ventaja de comunicarnos de este modo es la inaccesibilidad física, así que sería inútil que descargues tu ira contra un aparato por algo que dije y te hizo enfadar, Shizuo…..si es lo que estás planeando hacer, sería mejor que demos por terminada esta conversación.]

Como esperaba, esto sirve para tranquilizar al irascible hombre….A pesar que dice odiar la violencia, al parecer no sabe reaccionar de otra forma cuando se siente atacado, así como Izaya amenaza con tomar represalias cuando menosprecio sus habilidades como informante. Sus respuestas al enojo son similares a mi entender…..se lo mencionaré a Izaya la próxima vez que hablemos. Estoy seguro que le fastidiará.

Shizuo se disculpa brevemente por sus acciones. Aunque asume que no he sido testigo de tales hechos y su amigo le dice que sólo debería continuar de dónde se quedó, igual se disculpa. Honestidad, algo que no veo mucho por aquí, a pesar de que es inútil que me mientan.

 _Heiwajima Shizuo_ : [Oy! Y por qué me llamas por mi nombre? Es la primera vez que te veo!...bueno, te escribo….."

"Esto es estúpido" se queja Shizuo con Celty. Shinra le pide a Shizuo que le deje ocupar su lugar en el teclado, pero Shizuo se resiste, mientras que Celty le recuerda la advertencia de Shiki acerca de mi orden de que sea el mismo Shizuo quien ingrese al chat y se comunique conmigo: _"El sujeto tiene una forma de saber las cosas, así que no traten de engañarle"_ fue lo que les aconsejara el miembro de los yakuza _._

Si bien la presencia de Shinra y Celty no rompe las reglas que impuse, no esperaba que Shizuo mismo se diera cuenta de esto cuando sus amigos se lo propusieron. Creo que Izaya no le da todo el crédito que debería, motivo por el cual el último enfrentamiento que tuvieron terminó del modo en que lo hizo.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Bueno, he escuchado tanto de ti todos estos años que es como si te conociera, Shizuo. Es por eso.]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [O es que deseas que te llame de otro modo?...Quizás Shizu-chan es algo con lo que te sientes más a gusto?]

Por la forma en que presiona sus dedos sobre el teclado, algunas letras deben haber dejado de funcionar…..o muchas de ellas. Afortunadamente para él, Shinra tiene un teclado de repuesto. Supongo que ha sido suficiente entretenimiento por hoy.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Si te has tomado el trabajo de ubicarme, asumo que no lo hiciste para discutir nimiedades. Qué deseas saber Shizuo?]

Desde luego que yo sé a qué ha venido, pero no es una información que pueda compartir libremente, sin importar lo que puedan ofrecer. Aunque el dinero no es necesario para mí, cobrar es algo que usualmente hago pues debe parecer que lo necesito. Pero, en este caso particular, no quiero hacerlo. He encontrado algo mucho más interesante que vale la pena observar, y en este mundo en el que existo, observar es lo único que puedo hacer para aprender y maravillarme de vez en cuando.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Si todavía te preocupa que te mienta, desde ahora te aclaro que no hago tal cosa. Tal vez decida no compartir alguna información contigo, pero definitivamente no voy a mentir sobre lo que te diga.]

Agrego, luego de 10 minutos en que Shizuo permanece en silencio observando el monitor (con el ceño fruncido), callando a Shinra quien le pide que se dé prisa, para motivarle a tipear algo. Si tuviera dedos, estaría tamborileando mis dedos sobre la mesa, de impaciencia.

 _Heiwajima Shizuo_ : [Quiero saber dónde está Izaya…]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Orihara Izaya ha estado en el mismo lugar durante los últimos años. Es todo lo que puedo compartir gratuitamente pues una respuesta específica costaría más de lo que puedes pagar.]

Shizuo expresa en voz alta que mis palabras prueban que Izaya está vivo, sin embargo Shinra le contradice, afirmando que bien puedo estarme refiriendo a un cementerio o donde sea que el cuerpo de Izaya esté enterrado. Los tres deciden juntar dinero para pagar por la información más específica, pero desisten en su intento de siquiera mencionármelo cuando les envío la cifra que pido por ello….o que Shizuo debería pagar pues se supone que desconozco sobre su trato con los otros dos.

 _Heiwajima Shizuo_ : [Entonces….qué me puedes decir por mi dinero?]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [El estudiante de Raira con el que te enfrentaste hace tres años y cuatro meses, y que peleó casi de igual a igual contigo, dice haber venido a Ikebukuro luego de encontrarse con un forastero en Akita, quien le contara sobre esta ciudad y los monstruos que la habitan….]

"Ése tiene que ser Izaya!" exclama Shizuo, pero pronto Shinra le explica que el forastero que menciono es él, y que se cruzó con Yahiro (el chico en cuestión) durante el tiempo que estuvo viajando con su novia. En ese momento, tanto Celty como Shizuo le reclaman sobre lo de 'monstruos', a lo que el médico clandestino responde aclarando que nunca usó esa palabra, sino que habló de la existencia de personas con cualidades más inhumanas que Yahiro y criaturas sobrenaturales.

Celty perdona a Shinra (quien no deja de disculparse y llenarle de halagos), mientras que Shizuo simplemente se queda callado. La furia de hace poco desaparece y su rostro no revela nada hasta que su ceño se frunce cuando vuelve su cara al monitor y empieza a tipear furiosamente.

 _Heiwajima Shizuo_ : [Eso no tiene nada que ver con Izaya!]

"Nooooo!" exclama Shinra, y pronto procede a explicarle a Shizuo el error que ha cometido, pues se supone que él no debería saber la identidad del forastero pues no lo sabía antes que se lo dijera. "El señor Shiki dijo que Tsukumoya podría cortar la comunicación si le mentíamos, así que ahora debes escribir algo que no delate nuestra mentira." Es justamente lo que pensaba hacer, aunque me hubiera disgustado hacerlo, así que espero que sean creativos con lo siguiente que vayan a escribir.

 _Heiwajima Shizuo_ : [No le has mencionado así que el forastero debe tratarse de otra persona! Y no me interesa saber sobre el muchacho de la historia!]

Decepcionante respuesta, pero seré indulgente y lo permitiré.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Precisamente, Izaya no estuvo involucrado en ese incidente, pero…]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Tú nunca mencionaste que la información debía ser sobre él, sólo pediste por algo que no supieras y pudieras pagar. Debes ser más cuidadoso y específico al momento de solicitar información Shizuo.]

Como suponía, Shizuo se enfada más, pero esta vez no rompe nada. Comienza a tipear algo, pero al leerlo, su amigo Shinra le detiene. Shizuo estaba a punto de enviar un mensaje que develaría –nuevamente- su mentira, pues aunque no está rompiendo el acuerdo, ellos están nerviosos que yo vaya a cortar la comunicación si descubro que Shizuo no está solo.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Un error de principiantes que puedo dejártelo pasar esta vez, Shizuo. Ahora, formula la pregunta adecuadamente y veré cómo puedo ayudarte.]

Se miran entre ellos luego de leer mi mensaje. Shinra le pide a Shizuo que por favor escriba lo que le dicte, y éste decide hacerle caso sin protestar en esta oportunidad.

 _Heiwajima Shizuo_ : [….Hay algo que puedas darme por mi dinero referente a la situación de Izaya desde que dejara Ikebukuro?]

 _Heiwajima Shizuo_ : [Una pista, lo que sea….necesito saber….]

Si bien el doctor Kishitani ha elaborado una excelente pregunta para responder tanto la interrogante de si Izaya está vivo o no y cómo ubicarle, lo siguiente que Shizuo agrega y aparece en el chat es lo que me motiva a responder su pregunta con algo más que lo que piden. 'Necesito' es una palabra muy poderosa….. especialmente viniendo de alguien que escasamente la usa.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, Shizuo. Deposita esta cantidad $$$$$$$ en este número de cuenta XXX-XXXXXX, y apenas tenga el dinero te envío aquello por lo que has pagado.]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Si fueras un cliente antiguo, te daría la información primero antes de cobrarte. Y mis clientes antiguos saben bien que puedo obtener el dinero de sus cuentas bancarias si deciden no pagarme, así que esto es sólo una formalidad]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Yo no estafo a mis clientes, al menos eso te deben haber dicho de mí, así que recibirás lo que has obtenido por tu dinero]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Por último, lo que te voy a entregar es algo que ni siquiera he ofrecido a nuestro amigo Shiki cuando me solicitó información sobre el paradero de Izaya, al igual que tú]

Los tres amigos se miran entre ellos nuevamente. Luego de una muy breve discusión, los tres asienten con la cabeza, y Shizuo me comunica que hará la transacción. Una vez que ésta ha finalizado, les envío una imagen png.

A diferencia de las imágenes fraudulentas y de mala calidad que circulan por internet (ningunas de ellas es del verdadero Izaya), la imagen que les envío es una foto de muy buena resolución y muestra el rostro de Izaya claramente. Él aparece de cuerpo entero, sentado sobre una silla de ruedas, mirando distraídamente por la gran ventana de su oficina (la cual se parece mucho a la que tenía en Shinjuku).

No sonríe ni muestra malicia. La expresión de Izaya en la foto es contemplativa, y seguro Yumcha se molestará conmigo cuando se entere que tengo una foto suya luciendo así. Shinra, Celty y Shizuo se quedan mirando fijamente la pantalla, pero la expresión de Shizuo es la que más me llama la atención. Soy incapaz de descifrar la emoción que reproducen sus facciones, pues aunque muestran sorpresa, hay mucho más allí de lo que puedo analizar.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [He enviado una copia a tu celular, vía whatsapp, así como la versión tiff a tu mail. No te molestes en rastrear el número que aparece pues dejó de existir luego de enviarse la imagen, al igual que el mail]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Hasta una próxima oportunidad Shizuo. Despídeme de Shinra y Celty.]

Heiwajima Shizuo proclamado muerto!

Si mi intento final de sobresaltarles lo hace, no lo demuestran. Shinra mira a Celty y, luego, ambos a Shizuo, en silencio. El enemigo mortal de Yumcha se pone de pie cuando nota que le están observando, y se retira de allí sin siquiera despedirse, una vez que el chat se cierra y la imagen de Izaya desaparece del monitor…..

Aunque el comportamiento de Shizuo es anormal y me llama la atención, aquello que estoy intentando proteger con todo este teatro es mucho más valioso para mí. Una rareza. Algo que tenía posibilidades casi nulas de presentarse y aún así se dio, casi como seleccionar al azar un minuto de los últimos 10 000 años y que éste sea el minuto en que murió Julio César.

Bueno, tal vez no tan improbable, pero ciertamente es algo que no esperaba en lo absoluto viniendo de Izaya, alguien que sintiéndose solitario pasó toda su vida satisfecho así, únicamente conectado a otros por su amor a la raza humana, levantando un muro alrededor de su corazón para no dejar entrar nadie…..al menos ésa siempre ha sido mi impresión de él.

Posiblemente les tomará mucho tiempo suponer que no se trata de una foto actual, pero tal vez sea suficiente para que Shizuo desista en su búsqueda de Izaya. La última vez casi le mató, y aunque todo pareciera indicar que no le busca para liquidarle, simplemente no puedo arriesgarme a que estropee esto cuando recién está tomando forma. Luego de aquella pelea que tuvieron hace 4 años y 9 meses, por primera vez, perdí el rastro de Izaya por más de 24 horas luego que desapareciera de aquel hospital.

45 horas y 37 minutos, para ser exacto, Izaya se desvaneció de mi radar….prefiero evitar que esto ocurra nuevamente, especialmente ahora que Yumcha ha comenzado a volverse tan interesante.

 **4 años, 9 meses y 10 días AIVI**

 **Celty's POV**

"Cómo es que tienes mi número?! Y sabes acaso la diferencia horaria entre Japón y América?! Son las 3 de la mañana aquí!"

Grita la señorita Namie a través del celular que Shizuo tiene en su mano. En un intento por cortar la llamada cuando creyó que nadie contestaría, Shizuo activó la función altoparlante y por ello puedo escuchar sus gritos enojados.

Aunque creo que igual podría hacerlo de no ser este al caso.

Luego de la conversación por chat con Tsukumoya, no vi a Shizuo por 10 días en los que no fue a trabajar. No contestaba su celular y aunque traté de ubicarle durante mis paseos por la ciudad, al parecer todo este tiempo estuvo en su departamento. Por qué no se me ocurrió buscar allí primero?

La foto de Izaya en silla de ruedas no sólo afectó a Shizuo sino también a Shinra. Él no desapareció y aunque siguió con sus actividades normales, le noté más pensativo y callado durante los 4 días que le siguieron a aquella conversación de chat. Shinra afirma que si bien le sorprendió que Izaya hubiera sobrevivido a la pelea con Shizuo, era de esperarse que sufriera secuelas discapacitantes como consecuencia de la misma.

" _Tal vez las secuelas vayan mucho más allá de su evidente incapacidad para caminar, y sea por eso que no ha regresado a Ikebukuro….Tal vez si hubiera acudido a mí él no estaría postrado en esa silla de ruedas, Celty."_

Sé que Shinra siente remordimientos, a pesar de culpar a Izaya y su gran ego por no acudir a él por ayuda como tantas veces antes. No sé qué es lo que siente Shizuo acerca de la foto, pero desde que se apareciera hace quince minutos por aquí, se ha mostrado muy agitado. Le exigió a Shinra que le dé el número de Namie y por eso se encuentra hablando con ella ahora.

Shinra está cerca, escuchando todo desde la sala, pero ha preferido no involucrarse, marchándose exasperado luego que se viera obligado a entregarle el número de la señorita Namie a Shizuo.

Me pidió que fuera con él, pero no podía dejar a Shizuo solo en ese estado…..aunque, no sé qué tanto pueda hacer para apaciguar las cosas pues ni siquiera soy capaz de hablar con la señorita Namie para tranquilizarle.

"Tenemos una prueba de que Izaya está vivo. Ese informante que mencionaste nos la dio….es una foto de Izaya. Está sentado en una silla de ruedas….Tú sabías?"

Shizuo aprieta el celular pero afortunadamente no lo rompe. Está enfadado y creo que se debe a que piensa que Namie-san le ocultó esta información la vez anterior que dialogaron.

"Si estás insinuando que yo sabía de la minusvalía de Izaya, entonces eres un gran idiota. Cómo podría saber?! Te dije que sólo hablamos por teléfono. No una de esas video-llamadas, sino como tú y yo lo estamos haciendo ahora. Y si crees que Izaya compartiría una información como ésa **conmigo** , algo que bien podría usar en su contra, entonces eres mucho más idiota aún."

El tono ácido que usa Namie y sus insultos hacia Shizuo me hacen estremecer. Cuál es su problema?! Shizuo en cambio, aunque frunce el ceño, relaja su postura. Se disculpa a medias con ella, y luego se queda en silencio. Luce algo perdido, sin saber qué decir a continuación. Oigo suspirar pesadamente a Namie, y la ansiedad en mí crece esperando lo que viene.

"Eso es todo?! Me has despertado de madrugada para preguntarme únicamente esto?!" ella se oye muy molesta, y aunque Shizuo suele reaccionar de igual manera cuando alguien se pone así, esta vez permanece calmado.

"Qué piensas sobre eso?...Tú trabajaste para Izaya por mucho tiempo. Qué crees que hubiera hecho luego de quedar…..así…." el remordimiento en la voz de Shizuo es palpable….me mortifica….

"Qué pienso?! Pienso que no es mi problema y que no tengo tiempo que perder en asuntos que no me importan. Sin embargo, te seguiré la corriente por ahora…..Asumamos que la foto es real. Te has preguntado siquiera si es una foto actual? Lo más probable es que sea una foto antigua y que Izaya hace mucho que dejó de respirar y está enterrado en alguna parte, o almacenado en alguna morgue como NN. Eso es lo que pienso!"

Las palabras crudas de Namie me hielan la sangre. Izaya nunca fue de mi agrado, pero escuchar lo que pudo haber ocurrido con él en palabras tan…frías y crueles….no sé….lo hallo repulsivo….En verdad Izaya dejó que esta mujer que parece odiarle trabaje con él a diario? Por qué haría eso?!

"Qué creo Izaya hubiera hecho luego que le convirtieras en un lisiado? Bueno, suponiendo que tus golpes únicamente le quitaron la habilidad de movilizarse por cuenta propia, Izaya hubiera continuado trabajando como informante. Y asumiendo que lo que me contara por teléfono no eran mentiras, aunque no reveló nombres ni lugares ni fechas, entonces eso fue precisamente lo que sucedió. Otra razón más para convencerse de que está muerto, si me preguntas."

"…porque hubiera sido presa fácil para sus enemigos, no?..." cuestiona Shizuo en un tono reprimido que nunca antes le había escuchado usar, como si hubiera estado pensado esto hace tiempo pero recién pudiera admitirlo en voz alta, con resignación.

"En el mejor de los casos, sí. De este modo hubiera durado más tiempo. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que uno de sus subordinados (pues debe haber contratado algunos por estar discapacitado, especialmente para su protección) debe haberse **hartado** de él y terminado con su vida fácilmente. Y lo digo justamente por haber sido su secretaria. Varias veces traté de envenenarle, pero si le hubiera tenido en mis manos en ese estado, le habría arrojado por el túnel del ascensor para que parezca un accidente."

Shizuo y yo reaccionamos entre sorprendidos y horrorizados por sus palabras. Acaso en verdad piensa eso o sólo dice aquello porque está furiosa con Shizuo por despertarle de madrugada? Será cierto que trató de envenenarle? Izaya le hubiera despedido si esto hubiera ocurrido, no?

De reojo puedo notar como Shinra ha volteado para ver en nuestra dirección….Shinra….qué pensará sobre esto?

"….no es cierto….no hubieras hecho tal cosa….." dice Shizuo en voz baja, más como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

"Por qué no? Izaya no tenía amigos. Aunque rodeado de muchos, estaba solo. Nadie se hubiera molestado en buscarle pues ninguna persona le hubiera extrañado lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Hubiese sido el crimen perfecto ya que ni siquiera se habría reportado como tal. Todos habrían continuado con sus vidas sin cuestionar su ausencia por más de 10 segundos."

No sé si a eso se refería Shizuo precisamente (yo entendí que se refería a la incapacidad moral de cometer un crimen, no a la factibilidad del mismo), pero tampoco es una respuesta que estoy contenta de oír pues es desagradable y….algo triste también.

Izaya en verdad no tenía a nadie que se preocupara por él de ese modo…..él mismo se buscó eso, pero aún así….. Cuando Shizuo decidió recluirse en su apartamento, ausentándose de su trabajo, sin dar mayores explicaciones, le busqué por todos lados, e incluso Tom y Kadota (por citar ejemplos) se ofrecieron a indagar si alguien le había visto, a pesar de que Shizuo sí había llamado a su jefe para reportar que se ausentaría unos días.

En cambio Izaya….ni siquiera su único amigo, Shinra, supo que había sido apuñalado aquella vez, ni tampoco fue a verle en el hospital o se quedó más tiempo con él al teléfono cuando le llamó…..y estoy segura que si la situación que presenta Namie se hubiese dado Shinra ni siquiera habría cuestionado no saber de Izaya por largos periodos de tiempo, pues ya antes ha hecho eso mismo. Si su único amigo es incapaz de tal cosa, entonces nadie se sentiría siquiera inclinado a hacer algo distinto.

Izaya estaba solo….y es muy probable que eso haya influido en su muerte si su nueva discapacidad física (que le impedía huir o defenderse) no era suficiente.

"No vuelvas a llamarme. Hasta nunca!"

Grita la señorita Namie y la llamada se termina….dejando a todos con una sensación de vacío…..

* * *

 _ **Kiririinshi,**_ _no pienso abandonarla :) es grato saber que te alegró de ese modo. Saludos :D_

 _ **Karasu-shiro,**_ _bueno, sí, me gusta escribir el POV de varios personajes, escogiendo el más apto para los hechos que se narran. Aoba, por el momento está en UCI y sobre los demás….veremos ;) Sí, Erika estuvo muy bien, aunque depende de cada uno sacar sus conclusiones sobre lo que ella vio ;)_

 _ **Psyche-chan,**_ _las hermanas Orihara sienten muchas cosas. Más adelante se sabrá algo más de ellas. Falta ver lo que piensa Shizuo del álbum ;) Gracias por tus palabras!_

 _ **Asami-Orihara**_ _, algo sobre Izaya en el siguiente capítulo ;) y bueno, Shinra no mintió, pero hubiese sido mejor que omitiera las partes feas en el primer encuentro, cierto? ^_^_

 _ **Kimiyu**_ _, eso intento, que salga lo mejor posible y exponga de forma coherente las ideas en mi cabeza. Espero que al final quede como lo tengo planeado :D_

 _Gracias por comentar!_

 _Hasta pronto!_


	7. Chapter 7 (part 1): Roppi

" _When you hate somebody, you give him chance mastering your heart." ―_ _ **Toba Beta**_

" _Cuando odias a alguien, le das una oportunidad de dominar tu corazón"_

* * *

 **5 años AIVI**

 **Shizuo's POV**

Desde hace un tiempo he tomado la manía de ver el álbum que me regalaran Mairu y Kururi cuando estoy solo en mi apartamento. No entiendo por qué siento el impulso de hacerlo. Simplemente lo hago, especialmente durante la madrugada, cuando me despierto varias horas antes de que salga el sol. En parte se debe a que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, seguramente…..y aunque vuelvo a ver una y otra vez las mismas fotos, esto no parece aburrirme, así que lo sigo haciendo.

Todavía no entiendo por qué Izaya tendría algo como esto…..un álbum con fotos mías. Qué hacía con ellas? Para qué las guardaba? Por qué se molestó en tomarlas en primer lugar?...tantas preguntas. 'Es el trabajo de un acosador' fue lo que pensé cuando salió en las noticias un reportaje sobre un depravado hombre que había seguido por años a una chica antes de secuestrarla. El acosador tenía un álbum lleno de fotos de la jovencita (como éste, donde ella tampoco parecía consciente de que había sido fotografiada), así como otras cosas de ella (mechones de cabello, ropa, etc) y un cuaderno donde el sujeto había apuntado los sitios a los que ella iba y a qué hora o si iba sola.

La policía todavía sigue buscando a la chica, y aunque ya saben quién le ha secuestrado, este hombre abandonó su casa (donde hallaron estas cosas) así que podría estar en cualquier lado…Esta clase de gente me enferma!

Sin embargo, la obsesión de Izaya conmigo no iba por ese lado….nada sexual o pervertido o que indicara ese tipo de atracción, como lo que vi en las noticias. Aunque retorcido, ese acosador gustaba de la chica y por eso hizo lo que hizo. Izaya por el contrario, me detestaba. Fin del asunto. Si bien las fotos sí demuestran que seguía mis pasos, todavía no comprendo por qué las conservaría en un álbum, tan bien cuidadas, como si fueran…..recuerdos preciados, o algo tan valioso como eso.

" _Birdwatching es un término del inglés que describe el pasatiempo de algunas personas de salir al campo a observar la aves de su interés en su ambiente natural, su hábitat. Algunos registran sus hallazgos tomando fotos que guardan celosamente en álbumes."_

Pensé que ver un documental de aves sería relajante, sin embargo al escuchar esto, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue la imagen de Izaya tomando fotos del *monstruo de Ikebukuro* deambulando en su *hábitat* para coleccionarlas en este álbum como un registro de las veces que pudo atacarme y no me di por enterado. Es lo que esperaría de él y eso me enfadó mucho! Sin embargo, cuando quise destruir el álbum simplemente no pude…..

Todavía tengo la foto que me diera el tal Tsukumoya….aquella donde Izaya aparece en silla de ruedas. Aunque no la veo seguido, igual no puedo sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza….ya que….yo hice **eso** ….yo le puse allí…

A pesar de todas las veces que amenacé con exterminarle y todas las razones que tenía para odiarle, cada golpe que le di ese día no fue con la intención de que terminara así….jamás imaginé que terminaría así…..

El remordimiento y la culpa que sentí al ver esa foto fueron tan agobiantes que no pude ir a trabajar por unos días. No sé cómo explicarlo…..Izaya postrado en una silla, sin poder correr por las calles y callejones de la ciudad, incapaz de saltar por entre edificios ni evadir obstáculos como siempre le he visto hacer es-….está **mal**. Por un instante pensé que podría estar fingiendo, que la foto estaba trucada y cosas semejantes, tal vez para aliviar mi culpa, pero Izaya no parece darse cuenta que alguien le ha fotografiado…..y luce triste….nunca antes había visto esa expresión en su rostro…..algo tan humano….

Imaginarme lo que sería no poder caminar es lo más angustiante….no poder siquiera ponerme de pie….todavía tener piernas pero no poder usarlas, pues sólo están allí como peso muerto, inmóviles…..como un recordatorio de lo que pasó y lo que nunca volverá a ser, como nuestras persecuciones…

Este pensamiento me entristece y sobrecoge de un modo que no creí posible…..

" _Sus brazos, especialmente el derecho está en una posición extraña….posiblemente no pueda hacer uso de él al 100%"_

Shinra hace observaciones calculadas y hasta frías sin la intención de hacer sentir mal a otros, sin embargo esta vez sí me pareció que esa fue su intención conmigo….

" _Un golpe directo tuyo no rompe los huesos, Shizuo: los destroza y hasta posiblemente los pulveriza. Me sorprende siquiera el que todavía tenga sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo."_

…y creo que me lo merecía. Si bien nunca antes había conseguido darle un golpe directo a Izaya, supongo que era más que evidente lo que mis puños –capaces de doblar y romper metales- podían hacerle a sus huesos o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo…..Si mi fuerza no es lo que hace de mí un monstruo, sí lo es aquello que hago con ella, es lo que siempre he creído.

No importa si yo o alguien más piensa que se lo merecía o no…..Sólo un monstruo sería capaz de hacerle **eso** a alguien como Izaya….alguien que no es anormalmente fuerte y resistente como yo, un humano normal que sólo cuenta con su agilidad (pankour le llama Celty) y su inteligencia para defenderse…..y yo le  quité lo primero, aquello que le permitía esquivar mis ataques y escapar de cualquier otro que quisiera hacerle daño.

Siento remordimiento pues lo que le hice es una **crueldad** , como arrancarle las alas a un ave, y un ave sin alas: qué es? Sigue siendo un ave siquiera?

Tal vez haya evitado convertirme en un asesino aquel día, pero lo que le hice a Izaya es igual de malo, o peor inclusive…..y si al final Izaya fue asesinado al no poder huir por causa de su condición, indirectamente yo habría causado su muerte pues yo le hice eso, cierto?

Cosas que matarían a una persona normal, me causan poco daño; y no necesito usar mucha fuerza para incapacitar a una persona, o inclusive matarla….como dijo esa chica llamada Mikage, en una pelea siempre he tenido las de ganar, así que de mí dependía el desenlace….y viéndolo desde su perspectiva, fue mi intención que Izaya terminara en ese estado…. Y la idea de que más personas puedan pensar eso, me da ganas de vomitar.

Sólo quería que Izaya se detuviera….que el caos que creaba a su alrededor y parecía empeorar con los años, llegara a su fin…..nada más….y lo único que siempre he tenido para enfrentarle es mi fuerza...

A pesar de que mis ataques le pusieron en esa silla, no era lo que quería…..

Es por ello que, cuando Tsukumoya nos mostró la foto, me marché….no podía aguantar los ojos de Shinra y Celty sobre mí. Parecían acusarme, y aunque Celty afirma que no es así, igual necesitaba un tiempo a solas, lejos de cualquier mirada donde se reflejara mi culpa, por eso me ausenté del trabajo…..fue la primera vez que me cuestioné si hubiera sido mejor acabar con Izaya en ese momento, en lugar de perdonarle la vida para que otro….aliado o enemigo….le matara luego sacando ventaja de su estado….

Acaso eso no es mucho más perverso? Es casi como si yo hubiera querido que sufriera de ese modo. Siempre he sido destructivo, pero jamás creí que me convertiría en alguien cruel….

Sin posibilidad de escapar, habrá sentido miedo? Frustración? Habrá sufrido? Me habrá maldecido por ponerle en esa situación? Habrá buscado defenderse siquiera? Estas ideas son las que me hacen sentir más culpable, me revuelven el estómago y hasta me dan pesadillas….es por eso que evito ver aquella foto seguido…en cambio…prefiero ojear este álbum pues, aunque no son muchas, hay fotos en las que aparece Izaya….fotos donde se le ve de pie, incluso sonriendo (maliciosamente, pero lo hace) en lugar de confinado en una silla luciendo abatido, como en aquella imagen que guardo en mi celular.

Y no sólo pienso en Izaya cuando veo el álbum…..también pienso en mí, en el joven que allí aparece y que, a pesar de todas las dificultades que atravesaba por ser diferente al resto, nunca se sintió tan descorazonado y confundido como me siento ahora…..

Esta foto en especial me gusta mucho. Es de un viaje que hicimos con el resto de la clase a Kioto, durante nuestro segundo año de secundaria. Estamos debajo de los toriis rojos que llevan al santuario de Inari. Recuerdo que Izaya caminaba a mi lado explicando cosas sobre los toriis, y los nombres que en ellos aparecen. Yo estaba fascinado con el lugar, así que decidí ignorar sus provocaciones (" _seguro Shizu-chan no sabía esto aunque lo vimos en clase. Un ser unicelular es incapaz de retener mucha información, después de todo~~")_ , enfocándome únicamente en lo otro que decía y que discutía con Shinra. Fechas y nombres, y cosas que habían hecho en vida esos nombres.

Aunque nunca se lo dije, siempre admiré lo inteligente que era Izaya, envidié eso de él inclusive pues los estudios se le daban fácil, por eso me molestaba que usase su inteligencia para manipular a otros o para hacer cosas así de malas, cuando podría estar haciendo…no sé….cosas mejores con eso.

En esta foto no aparece Shinra (la habrá tomado él?). Sólo estamos Izaya y yo caminando bajo los toriis, relativamente cerca uno del otro. Yo miro hacia arriba, mientras que Izaya lo hace a un lado…ambos nos vemos relajados, y eso hace que me pregunte si, de haber sido amigos, hubiese sido de ese modo la mayor parte del tiempo…..si hubiésemos podido coexistir en paz.

Estoy seguro que igual hubiésemos discutido mucho ya que somos muy diferentes, aunque esto no es algo necesariamente malo, cierto? No creo que me llevaría mejor con alguien parecido a mí…..

Por otro lado, Izaya gustaba de jugarme *bromas* en secundaria y la sabandija sabía dónde 'atacarme' para sacarme de mis casillas rápidamente (una vez robó el almuerzo que me diera Kasuka). Claro que en aquella época yo todavía me enfurecía por cualquier tontería, sin embargo Izaya, a diferencia de los bravucones que me buscaban pelea, hacía cosas para burlarse de mí, haciéndome quedar como un idiota además de exponerme ante otros como un animal salvaje. Sin embargo ahora puedo reconocer que lo que hacía para provocarme en secundaria no pasaban de ser bromas estúpidas y casi inofensivas…..definitivamente muy irritantes, pero muy diferentes a los líos en los que me involucró luego para joderme la vida.

Esas no eran tomaduras de pelo o tonterías adolescentes, sino actos llenos de rencor y con clara intención de perjudicarme.

Tal vez el modo en que reaccioné a sus bromas hizo que luego sus intenciones para conmigo se volvieran más hirientes y viciosas….en venganza por mi continuo rechazo, como dijo Shinra alguna vez…..no lo sé…. Y aunque admito que debería haber reaccionado de otro modo, eso no quita que Izaya actuó mal, así que no es culpa mía solamente.

Otra cosa que he podido darme cuenta revisando el álbum es que Izaya es muy fotogénico. No es que no haya notado antes que tiene una cara…mmm…agradable de mirar. Ya en secundaria lo había notado, y estaba seguro que por eso las chicas de la clase se sentían atraídas por él. Cuando no reía como loco o sonreía perversamente, podía decirse que hasta se veía lindo….por eso me gustaba desviar la mirada en su dirección, sin que lo notara, cuando se dignaba a ir a clase y estaba distraído haciendo otra cosa.

En aquel tiempo me daba vergüenza cada vez que sentía el impulso de observarle y eso me **enfadaba** pues no entendía por qué lo hacía y además sentía que estaba mal. Me fastidiaba mucho más el que no pudiera evitar hacerlo! En ese entonces negaba que fuera porque le encontraba atractivo pues me resultaba absurdo pensar eso del chico al que consideraba una peste y me atormentaba a diario, además….Izaya no era una chica, así que encontrarle  lindo no tenía sentido ya que sólo las chicas podían ser lindas. Sin embargo ahora es distinto.

Luego de que escuchara a Kadota referirse a Izaya de ese modo (él también cree que Izaya tiene una cara bonita), y enterarme que otros chicos de nuestra clase inclusive le mencionaron a Izaya que le encontraban lindo, ya no me parece extraño que piense eso de él, aunque se trate de un chico y toda la historia de odio mutuo entre nosotros.

Sorprendentemente todavía me gusta verle, al igual que en secundaria, algo que descubrí viendo este álbum y que había olvidado desde que nuestros encuentros empezaran a volverse más y más violentos con el paso de los años. En este álbum puedo verle todo lo que desee sin que me avergüence hacerlo, y así es más fácil encontrarle lindo pues las imágenes no hablan y por ello no tengo que escuchar sus insultos y sus mentiras, lo que evita que la ira nuble mi mente, permitiendo que me concentre en otras cosas…..

Acaso….acaso será por eso que Izaya tenía fotos mías? Porque así podía ver algo en mí además del monstruo que detestaba?...pero….por qué querría eso?

No entiendo…..y por más que mire y remire las fotos de Izaya, nunca podré sacar ninguna respuesta de él….sólo más preguntas….

" _Ahora que lo pienso, creo que Iza-Iza estaba sentado pues se veía más bajo, pero no puedo estar segura ya que sólo le vi de los codos hacia arriba, y cuando fui a alcanzarle, puf! Se había marchado."_

La amiga de Kadota no vio a Izaya en silla de ruedas, y aunque no le pregunté directamente eso, por sus comentarios pude sacar que todavía la estaba usando aquella vez. Shinra piensa que no se trataba de Izaya, pero **esto** podría indicar que sí, cierto? Tal vez todavía estaba vivo cuando esa chica le vio….o inclusive algún tiempo más después de eso….o al menos eso deseo creer, pues luego de lo que dijera la secretaria de Izaya por teléfono-….Si Izaya está muerto, **esto** probaría que al menos estuvo trabajando como informante por más tiempo, incluso saliendo a la calle donde podía estar rodeado de gente, observando humanos antes de-…en fin…haciendo las cosas que disfrutaba….

Eso es mejor a la idea que tengo de Izaya en silla de ruedas, confinado en un oscuro apartamento, sintiéndose miserable al verse privado de muchas de las cosas que gusta hacer…A pesar de la mala relación que teníamos, no me hubiera sentido feliz de verle así, aunque otros puedan pensar que él mismo se lo buscó o se lo merece.

Aunque no lo discutimos en ese momento, Shinra, Celty y yo acordamos no revelarle a nadie la existencia de la foto ni la condición de Izaya. Celty lo hace para no alterar a las hermanas de Izaya, mientras que Shinra lo hace por respeto a su amigo. Yo en cambio…..una parte de mí lo hace por vergüenza (la misma que sentía cada vez que veía vendada y enyesada a esa amable señora que quise ayudar por ser buena conmigo) y para evitar escuchar los comentarios que pueda recibir si esto llegase a hacerse público (aceptaría los de desprecio, pero si alguien me felicitara por esto-…)

Otra parte de mí lo hace, extrañamente, para proteger a Izaya…..si todavía está vivo, no necesita que sus enemigos vayan por él cuando no puede escapar. Sería injusto, cierto?

" _No sabía si todavía querías ir tras él con la intención de matarle, por eso inventé lo de la sangre para que le creyeras muerto y desistieras en tu intento de ubicarle….Si me vas a golpear por eso, hazlo de una vez pues tengo prisa…."_

Es por eso que no pude molestarme con ese sujeto llamado Kine. Aunque me mintió, lo hizo para proteger a Izaya….insiste que fue porque Izaya le estaba pagando, pero aún así es bueno saber que a pesar de no tener amigos, Izaya todavía contaba con gente dispuesta a ayudarle, por el motivo que sea, como esa chica (Manami?) que ayudara a Kine a rescatar a Izaya al final de nuestra pelea, mientras yo estaba momentáneamente cegado a causa del humo.

La chica llamada Manami intervino y fue con ellos sólo para ver morir a Izaya pero Kine dice que, apenas Izaya perdió la consciencia, la chica se puso muy nerviosa y abandonó la escena. _"Quiero hacerle sufrir lo más que pueda y luego matarle"_ Al parecer Manami había ido en busca de Shinra antes, para obtener información sobre Izaya pues le odiaba y quería hacerle pagar por humillarle y aprovecharse de ella de alguna forma, razón por la cual robó la cabeza de Celty de donde la pulga la tenía escondida y otras cosas más, sin embargo…..en el momento crítico, se marchó, y Kine dice que luego de eso ella retomó su vida ordinaria, entonces….eso puso fin a su odio? ver agonizar a Izaya….O es que en ese momento se dio cuenta que el odio que creía sentir no lo era o no era tan fuerte?

Pero volviendo al principio, si le quería muerto, entonces por qué le salvó en primer lugar?

Aunque es probable que ella misma no lo sepa…..A pesar de que Izaya y yo nos atacábamos con intención de hacernos daño, muchas veces –cuando él resultaba muy lastimado hasta quedar inconsciente- yo le llevaba donde Shinra para que le cure….todavía no entiendo por qué lo hacía, además de que era lo que consideraba correcto y decente.

En fin….poco a poco me he ido enterando de varias cosas que acontecieron el día de nuestra pelea final, y estoy sorprendido de lo poco que sabía sobre los acontecimientos que se llevaron a cabo a nuestro alrededor...y aunque Izaya debe haber sido consciente de todo esto, ahora soy capaz de darme cuenta que no estaba tan en control de las cosas como yo imaginaba….

Kine afirma que no sabe si Izaya está vivo o muerto, o dónde empezar a buscarle pues, luego que desapareciera del hospital, no ha vuelto a tener contacto con él. Por otro lado, ha sido sincero conmigo al confesarme que no tiene intención de revelarme esa información si llegara a conseguirla. _"Es mejor así"_ fueron sus palabras finales, y aunque todavía no sé qué es mejor ni para quién, ya no siento esa necesidad de saber que sentía antes...

Estos días prefiero ver las fotos del álbum y recordar, a pensar en lo que sucedió, saber lo que mis acciones provocaron, y suponer lo que ocurrió después….tal vez esto no consiga ese cierre que necesito para acabar con el toska, pero una aparte de mí prefiere que sea así….

No sólo hice algo muy cruel y por eso merezco sentirme **mal** aunque nadie me señale y me culpe, sino que sin un cierre, un punto final a todo, no tengo razones para dejar todo esto atrás y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado pues no siento que esté bien que lo haga…además…..es probable que de seguir indagando, no me guste lo que encuentre al final, una vez que descubra lo que sucedió con Izaya….me da hasta un poco de miedo luego que descubriera que no puede caminar pues no lo esperaba, y tal vez lo que yace después sea algo mucho peor que eso.

Pueda ser que, en este caso, sea cierto que la ignorancia es una bendición, no?

Por ejemplo, mi peor pesadilla es que le hayan secuestrado, como dijeron alguna vez los amigos de Kadota, y le tengan cautivo hasta ahora, torturándole a diario por el motivo que fuese…y que todo eso sea en gran parte culpa mía también…..

El reloj sobre mi velador indica que ya debo alistarme para ir a trabajar. Doy una última mirada al álbum antes de cerrarlo, posando mis ojos específicamente sobre una foto donde casi tengo acorralado a Izaya contra un muro (quién habrá tomado esta foto?). Yo luzco muy enfadado mientras él sonríe con sorna, nada intimidado por mi agresividad y el daño severo que puedo infligir en él tan sólo usando mis puños.

Esto alguna vez llamó mi atención por venir de un chico de apariencia tan…mmm delicada, al que podía aplastar fácilmente, pero su sonrisa maliciosa, aire de superioridad y palabras hostiles, hicieron que rápidamente olvide todo esto en favor de atacarle para aplacar la ira que él despertaba en mí…..y con el tiempo esto fue empeorando, hasta que deshumanicé a Izaya del todo, me parece…..

Si tan sólo se hubiera mantenido alejado de Ikebukuro como se lo pedí tantas veces, yo-!...Si bien es lo que siempre quise, creyendo que mi vida sería mejor sin su molesta presencia, por eso mismo la situación en que me encuentro en estos momentos no tiene sentido…..Izaya ya no está, entonces….qué es lo que me tiene insatisfecho? Qué debo hacer para cambiar mi situación? Y por qué Izaya debe estar ligado a eso?

" _Un hábito desagradable, para una criatura desagradable. Fumar es el hábito perfecto para Shizu-chan~"_

Al lado de esa foto, hay una en que aparezco yo, fumando un cigarrillo. Visto el uniforme de Raijin así que debe tratarse de una de las primeras veces que hice tal cosa, casi al finalizar el tercer año de secundaria. Izaya me descubrió un día, apareciendo detrás de mí, en un parque lejos de mi casa, precisamente donde me dijo esas palabras.

Tal vez nunca sepa si Izaya estuvo allí desde un principio y fue entonces que me vio, o si por el contrario, me siguió hasta allí desde la escuela. Sin embargo….extrañamente saber que estaba pendiente de mis pasos no me enfada como lo hubiera hecho antes. En el pasado me quejaba constantemente de que Izaya no fuera capaz de dejarme en paz, pero desde que su olor se desvaneciera de Ikebukuro, ya la ciudad no la siento igual y esto me resulta muy extraño…hasta podría decirse que no me gusta. Es absurdo!

Supongo que tener a Izaya detrás de mí se había vuelto una constante en mi vida, y aunque hacía lo posible por deshacerme de él, muy en el fondo estaba seguro que nunca lo conseguiría?…..tal vez por eso todavía no me acostumbro a su ausencia, pues creía que siempre estaría allí para atormentarme, lo quiera o no.

O será que me siento solo pues no tengo a nadie en casa esperando por mí, como afirma Tom-san, y por eso pareciera como que extraño el acoso de Izaya siquiera un poco?...no sé…dedicaba mucho de su tiempo para estar detrás de mí, me tomaba fotos que guardaba celosamente y supongo que pensaba en mí seguido, a pesar de que haya sido para hacerme la vida miserable…todo eso es si quiera un poco agradable, no? el que alguien-….Qué estupideces estoy pensando?!.

Todo es culpa de mis pocas horas de sueño.

Será mejor que me vaya a trabajar de una vez…..

 **5 años 6 meses AIVI**

 _Roppi_ : [Si tienes amigos, por qué te sentirías solo? No son buenos amigos?]

 _Shitsuo_ : [Son los mejores, sólo que…..la verdad no sé. Siento que me falta algo]

 _Roppi_ : [Sexo? Cuando los hombres sienten un vacío en su vida lo suelen llenar con eso. Si no quieres una novia, también puedes pagar por él, sabes? 3:) ]

 _Shitsuo_ : [No soy un degenerado! Y no se trata de ESO!]

 _Roppi_ : [Entonces?]

 _Shitsuo_ : [….nada….]

 _Roppi_ : [ :& ? ]

 _Shitsuo_ : [Tú también te sientes solo y no tienes amigos. No te molesta acaso?]

 _Roppi_ : [No. La gente me desagrada, por lo que estoy mejor así. Ya te lo había dicho antes]

 _Shitsuo_ : [Entonces por qué estás aquí, chateando conmigo? Yo también soy gente]

 _Roppi_ : [No necesariamente. Podrías ser una raza superior de simios o reptiles inteligentes. O un alien. O una nueva forma de inteligencia artificial. En la web tú puedes ser quien sea o ser capaz de cualquier cosa, pero para mí sólo eres un montón de letras en la pantalla de mi computadora, SHITsuo]

 _Shitsuo_ : [Eres muy extraño, Roppi]

Roppi y yo venimos teniendo estas conversaciones virtuales desde hace ya varias semanas. Celty me sugirió un juego en línea para distraerme y ocupar mi tiempo libre, preocupada al verme más callado de lo habitual, según me dijo. Si bien acepté, el juego me aburrió rápidamente, sin embargo esto me llevó a participar en un foro sobre el mismo, donde conocí a otros jugadores que me enviaron links para unirme a ciertos chats privados, temáticos, donde el juego ya no se mencionaba inclusive….y fue en uno de ellos donde conocí a Roppi.

 _Roppi: [Shitsuo? Jajaja qué nombre tan gracioso XD Sabes que SHIT en inglés, significa mierda? Con tu nombre, estás maldiciendo o es que te gustan las heces fecales? SHITsuo 8D ]_

Celty sugirió que usase un alias en lugar de mi nombre real al unirme al juego. Sólo se me ocurrió inscribirme usando un nombre que se pareciera al mío, y con ese mismo alias me inscribí en aquellos chats. Roppi fue el primero de los participantes del chat en mencionar algo como eso acerca del nombre de usuario que había escogido, y aunque me enfadó mucho lo que dijo (casi tanto como me avergonzó), decidí no darle importancia, y pronto la conversación con Roppi tomó otro rumbo.

Además del alias, Celty me había aconsejado desenvolverme en el mundo virtual de un modo distinto al real. Me pidió que le diera una oportunidad a todo aquel que buscara acercarse a mí aunque pudieran decir algo que me hiciera enojar, pues en este mundo virtual existe la posibilidad de bloquear a otros usuarios. Con un botón, no tengo que interactuar más con la gente que halle desagradable al final. Así de simple.

Esto hizo que no apartara a gente como Roppi de inmediato, y aunque muchos de los que me abordaron de un modo igual de molesto que el suyo sí resultaron ser completos idiotas, Roppi fue la excepción. Al poco tiempo nos volvimos amigos, y ahora conversamos seguido. A pesar de ser un poco extraño, es gracioso, extrovertido y siempre tiene algo que decir sobre cualquier cosa. Chatear con él puede ser frustrante a veces, pero nunca deja de ser entretenido e interesante.

 _Roppi: [Por qué Roppi? Bueno, Hachimenroppi era demasiado largo, así que lo acorté. Suena más adorable también, cierto? =3 ]_

Definitivamente Roppi es muy extraño, pero…..me agrada. Otra de las razones por las que decidí cultivar una amistad con él fue una de las primeras cosas que me dijo al presentarse. Roppi aseguró no tener amigos en el mundo real y expresó abiertamente que se sentía **solo** a pesar de tener mucha gente alrededor. Esto me hizo recordar las palabras que usara la secretaria de Izaya al referirse de él, y por eso busqué acercarme más a Roppi: por curiosidad.

Aunque hay algo más….creo que yo también me siento solo de alguna manera, a pesar de tener amigos y familia que se preocupan por mí. Existe un vacío dentro mío que no sé cómo llenar pues no sé lo que me falta. Creo que se debe a la soledad, pero como no tengo razones para sentirme solo, no sé si se trata de eso o de otra cosa en primer lugar. No tiene sentido, sólo sé que duele menos cuando converso con Roppi.

Mi nuevo amigo es lo opuesto a Izaya en algo muy fundamental, pero todavía no estoy seguro si esto es algo muy bueno o muy malo. Roppi afirma que le desagradan las personas ya que son seres en los que no se puede confiar. Ya sean buenas o malas personas, Roppi asegura que ambas mienten en igual medida por una u otra razón, ya sea para agradarte y ganar tu aprecio, o para aprovecharse de ti, así que de una u otra manera te perjudicarán, y por ello no vale la pena acercarse a otros.

Yo creo que se equivoca, y aunque no se lo he dicho, espero que pueda darse cuenta por sí solo que al menos puede encontrar en mí a un amigo en quien confiar.

 _Shitsuo_ : [Entonces, si yo fuera un alien u otro ser no humano, te agradaría más?]

En este momento contengo la respiración pues, aunque es muy probable que nunca vayamos a vernos en persona (Roppi no desea hacerlo por su aversión a la gente), me haría muy feliz saber que mi nuevo amigo sería capaz de aceptar mi bizarra naturaleza fácilmente, sin temor, y hasta con entusiasmo.

 _Roppi_ : [Más que ahora? No lo sé. Nunca he conocido un ser **no** humano, así que no sé si me agradan esas criaturas. Los únicos seres vivos no humanos que conozco son los animales y como no puedo conversar con ellos, no me interesan mucho, aunque no sean capaces de mentir]

 _Roppi_ : [Los perros, en particular, los detesto]

A Roppi no le gustan los-…. No puedo creerlo! Si pudiera cuidar bien de uno, me encantaría tener un perro. Por algo le consideran el mejor amigo del hombre, cierto? Son muy afectuosos y leales y siempre están felices de verte….quién no querría una mascota así? Le escribo algo por el estilo, enumerando más cualidades que hacen a esos animales tan encantadores, pero Roppi no da su brazo a torcer.

Esto me recuerda que Shinra me mencionó hace poco que a Izaya nunca le gustaron los perros, y que incluso les tenía miedo y escapaba de ellos cuando venían hacia él en grupo.

Como ya no insisto con lo de rastrear a Izaya, Shinra ahora me cuenta cosas sobre él cuando Celty me invita a cenar con ellos….cosas que no sabía, como lo de su fobia a los perros, o cómo sus padres estaban de viaje todo el tiempo, y él se quedaba solo en casa, cuidando de sus hermanas seguido a pesar de tener una niñera permanente...cosas personales que sólo compartía con su único amigo.

Saber que Izaya era capaz de comportarse como un ser humano decente me hace sentir algo a lo que todavía no puedo darle un nombre…antes no lo hubiera aceptado, y aunque nunca se portó de ese modo conmigo, es revelador descubrir estas cosas sobre él pues cambian por completo la impresión que tenía de Izaya.

Posiblemente haya sido mi culpa, como afirma Shinra, pues no le di siquiera la oportunidad de portarse de ese modo conmigo….yo di el primer golpe y le rechacé, y eso aparentemente puso fin a la posibilidad de una buena relación entre nosotros.

Aunque, Shinra se equivoca al decir que no intenté acercarme a él o tratarle distinto para cambiar las cosas entre él y yo…..Además de las veces que escogía llevarle con Shinra cuando le dejaba inconsciente a abandonarle en algún callejón, hubieron otras ocasiones en que busqué ser amable o hacer algo bueno por Izaya, principalmente cuando todavía estudiábamos en Raijin, como no atacarle el día de su cumpleaños por más que él me provocara a hacerlo, o como la vez que le salvé de que le cayera encima los vidrios que rompimos durante una de nuestras peleas….o cuando le di mi sombrilla luego de haber roto la suya, para que no se mojara camino a su casa.

" _Los monstruos no deberían intentar actuar como humanos….es repulsivo"_

Sin embargo, esto no ayudó a limar asperezas entre nosotros. Izaya me hacía pagar por cada cosa buena que hacía por él, al día siguiente….como si le hubiera ofendido con esto de alguna forma, no sé. Cada vez sus represalias eran peores, así que con el paso de los años, dejé de intentar cambiar la impresión que tenía de mí.

Tal vez es como Shinra dice, y lo que siento es añoranza por lo que no pudo ser entre Izaya y yo, una amistad como la que comparto ahora con Roppi, pues el vacío que siento en mi vida ha ido disminuyendo desde que Roppi y yo comenzáramos a chatear más seguido. Todavía no sé qué es lo que hace su amistad diferente y especial para mí, pero creo que ese vacío podría desaparecer del todo si nos volviéramos amigos en el mundo real también.

No he compartido todavía estas ideas mías con Roppi pues no quiero ahuyentarle, pero es la verdad…..y por eso no pude responder su pregunta al inicio.

 _Shitsuo_ : [En serio eres muy extraño….a todo el mundo le gustan los perros, Roppi….]

 _Roppi_ : [Yo no soy como todo el mundo ;) ]

* * *

 _ **Kiririinshi,**_ _oh! Gracias por tus palabras :D El rumbo que tomarán las cosas se irá insinuando. Es todo lo que puedo decir ;3_

 _ **Karasu-shiro**_ _, tenía que incluir a Tsukumoya pues muchas veces es quien narra las novelas, así que cumple un rol fundamental, no? ;) Algo ha pasado en la vida de Izaya que Tsukumoya encuentra interesante, y por eso no desea compartir información sobre él, para evitar que terceros interfieran. Misterio XD Y sí, Namie puede llegar a ser muy cruel, especialmente con Izaya pero creo que lo hace para que reaccione como una persona normal y se enfade con ella jaja._

 _ **Psyche-chan**_ _, yo no sabía mucho de Tsukumoya hasta que leí las novelas, pero a veces puede llegar a ser irritante -_- En la novela sobre Izaya se narra lo que sucedió con él luego de que dejara Ikebukuro. Allí se menciona que usa una silla de ruedas casi todo el tiempo aunque sí puede dar algunos pasos. En el fic he querido dibujar un escenario donde Shizuo, Shinra y Celty se enteran de eso :)_

 _Gracias a todos por comentar y seguir leyendo!_

 _Hasta pronto!_


	8. Chapter 7 (part 2): Psyche

" _Most men would rather deny a hard truth than face it." ―_ _ **George R.R. Martin**_ _, 'A Game of Thrones'_

" _La mayoría de hombres prefieren negar una dura verdad que confrontarla"_

* * *

 **5 años 7 meses AIVI**

 **Shizuo's POV**

 _Roppi_ : [Por enésima vez Shitsuo, estoy bien, y no te estoy evitando así que relájate]

 _Shitsuo_ : [Desapareciste por una semana!]

 _Roppi_ : [Fueron cinco días a lo mucho, y te dije que andaría ocupado por un tiempo, recuerdas?...O será que me extrañaste? :*]

 _Shitsuo_ : [Por supuesto que te extrañé!...además, estaba preocupado...nunca antes habías dejado un mensaje mío sin contestar por tanto tiempo…..creí que algo malo te había sucedido…]

Es increíble cómo, a medida que pasa el tiempo, soy capaz de compartir más y más mis pensamientos y sentimientos con Roppi, alguien a quien nunca he visto en persona. Tal vez el que no podamos vernos hace que sea más sencillo hacerlo pues no siento que me juzgue, o tal vez sea porque no sabe mi verdadera identidad y por ello no tiene prejuicios contra mí. Por la razón que sea, con él, puedo expresar cosas que normalmente no haría, como lo mucho que le he extrañado y lo preocupado que estaba por su ausencia. Después de todo, salvo el enojo, expresar otras emociones nunca se me dio fácil.

Hace poco Celty y yo nos cruzamos con la secretaria de Izaya, Namie, y aunque ella se disculpó por la forma en que se comportó esa vez que le contacté por teléfono de madrugada (al parecer tuvo un mal día –algo sobre su hermano- y yo le puse de peor humor), ratificó cada una de las cosas que dijo sobre Izaya en aquella ocasión, sobre su soledad y lo del crimen perfecto, y todo eso.

" _Izaya antes prefería mantenerse alejado del peligro, mover las piezas del tablero observando lo que ocurría después desde una distancia segura, sin embargo, lo que pude sacar de nuestras conversaciones es que esa distancia había desaparecido del todo…"_

Namie llamó a eso un acto suicida dada la discapacidad física de Izaya. Hasta ese momento yo había pensado que Izaya habría buscado recluirse en algún lugar debido a su nueva condición… todavía estaría trabajando como informante, pero sería más precavido que antes. Creí que se apartaría aún más para no poner en peligro su vida ya que no podía hacer lo de antes…..Sin embargo, si lo que le contó a su ex−secretaria es cierto, entonces hizo todo lo contrario. Acaso en verdad estaba buscando que le maten?...me pidió que acabara con su vida aquella vez, repetidas veces, para probar que era un monstruo, pero-…..será que lo único que buscaba era morir? No se supone que le teme a la muerte?

Habrá conseguido que le maten?

Si bien ya no estoy detrás de los pasos de Izaya como meses atrás (las veces que he querido buscar pistas, inclusive, no he hallado nada), no puedo dejar de pensar en él con frecuencia, pues hay muchas cosas que no entiendo.

Namie afirma que matar a Izaya hubiera sido el crimen perfecto ya que nadie se hubiera molestado en buscarle pues ninguna persona hubiera cuestionado su ausencia por más de 10 segundos….entonces….qué pasa conmigo? tal vez por ser enemigos yo no cuento? el que desee saber qué ocurrió con él y le haya buscado por tanto tiempo….y todavía desee hacerlo….acaso eso no demuestra que ella está equivocada?

 _Roppi_ : [Tú hablas conmigo lo que no puedes con tus amigos, en persona, y me necesitas por ese motivo. Extrañar no es lo mismo que necesitar, Shitsuo]

Sé que Roppi es desconfiado y tiene una impresión pesimista de las personas (como si estuviera decepcionado de ellas inclusive), pero a veces pienso que es mucho más pesimista consigo mismo, como si creyera que él no es lo suficientemente bueno para que alguien le eche de menos, y no entiendo por qué piensa así.

Roppi es una persona increíble y cualquiera estaría feliz de tenerle como amigo, aunque a veces se porte algo hostil y terco…..definitivamente es la clase de amigo que uno echaría de menos y cuya ausencia se haría notar con fuerza, pues últimamente pienso en él a lo largo del día, muchas veces deseando que estuviera a mi lado cuando me encuentro caminando solo por Ikebukuro, o me hallo en lo alto de un edificio viendo la ciudad desde allí arriba y escuchando el bullicio de las calles desde lejos.

 _Shitsuo_ : [Es verdad que te digo cosas que no comparto con ellos, pero lo hago porque me siento a gusto contigo, como si nos conociéramos de tiempo….me agradas mucho….y todas las cosas que me agradan de ti son lo que me llevan a extrañarte, Roppi]

 _Roppi_ : [Te agrada lo que deseo que sepas de mí. Podría ser todo una mentira]

 _Shitsuo_ : [pero para que una mentira parezca tan real, debe haber algo de cierto en ella, aunque esté escondido….lo escuché en alguna parte]

Shinra fue quien me dijo eso un tiempo atrás, justamente cuando hablábamos de Izaya. No le he comentado a Shinra sobre el álbum de fotos que tengo en mi poder, así que cuando el tema de Izaya sale a colación, trato de sacarle información sobre algunas cosas que he visto allí sin ser obvio al respecto. Sería más sencillo mostrarle el álbum, pero todavía no entiendo por qué no deseo hacerlo.

Nadie sabe sobre la existencia de Roppi tampoco, salvo Celty. Ella no me presiona a que le hable de mi nuevo amigo, pero cuando me preguntó a qué se debía la serenidad y buen humor que últimamente demuestro (no era consciente de ello), tuve que revelarle aquello nuevo en mi vida que, probablemente, me había puesto así.

 _Roppi_ : [Eso es muy cierto Shitsuo….]

Si bien Roppi no sabe mi verdadera identidad, todo lo demás que sí he compartido con él es verdadero y muy yo. Es real. Y si lo que me gusta de Roppi es todo una mentira, estoy dispuesto en encontrar la verdad detrás de la misma pues siento que vale la pena que lo haga por tratarse de él. Si tanto se esfuerza en ocultarlo detrás de mentiras, entonces debe ser algo muy importante para Roppi, cierto? Y tal vez cuando lo haga nos volveremos más cercanos todavía…

Si él es capaz de aceptarme cuando llegue el momento de revelarle quién soy, entonces yo también puedo hacer eso por Roppi….aceptar todo de él.

 **5 años 10 meses AIVI**

 _Roppi_ : [Sucede algo, Shitsuo? Pareces distraído]

 _Roppi_ : [Estoy interrumpiendo un momento privado? O estás cometiendo un crimen en este instante? O tal vez en realidad eres una chica y sólo estás en esos días?]

 _Shitsuo_ : [Qué?! No, NO y definitivamente NO. De dónde sacas esas cosas?!]

 _Roppi_ : [ :P ]

 _Shitsuo_ : [Y no estoy mintiendo sobre nada. Te lo dije desde el principio: soy un chico. Tú eres una chica acaso? Nunca mencionaste tu género]

 _Roppi_ : [Te agradaría más si lo fuera?]

 _Shitsuo_ : [No haría ninguna diferencia…..Roppi es Roppi, y somos amigos]

Roppi es bastante observador, pues a pesar de que no nos vemos, pudo darse cuenta que algo más está ocupando mi atención. Hoy es cumpleaños de Izaya, y aunque esta fecha nunca significó nada bueno para mí, en estos momentos me encuentro viendo el álbum de fotos de nuevo, mientras chateo con Roppi.

No es algo nuevo que lo haga, sólo que debido a la fecha, al ver las fotos de un Izaya adolescente hace que me pregunte cómo luciría ahora, de 30 años. Shinra dice que debido a mis genes (donde debe yacer la razón de mi gran fuerza y casi indestructible cuerpo) no estoy envejeciendo como el resto de la gente normal. Si bien me veo algo mayor, no parezco de 30 ya que no he envejecido como lo han hecho Shinra o Kadota o Tom-san. Yo no le había dado ninguna importancia hasta que lo mencionara Shinra, pero supongo que sí es extraño, aunque no cambia el hecho de que tengo 30 años.

Al parecer, mi envejecimiento retardado, es algo que hubiese enfadado mucho a Izaya (según Shinra) pues él deseaba lucir de 21 años para toda la vida…..aunque no comprendo por qué le fastidiaría tanto envejecer pues es algo normal, supongo que eso le hubiera dado otra razón para odiarme.

" _No sólo temía ver los estragos del inevitable paso del tiempo en su cuerpo, sino también la idea de morir le aterraba. Si bien envejecer y morir son cosas que los humanos no pueden controlar, Izaya nunca se mostró conforme con esto, y desde joven se obsesionó con la idea de encontrar un modo de evitar ambas cosas, inclusive recurriendo a fuentes nada científicas en las que no solía creer, como libros de mitología y cosas así."_

Entiendo que la idea de morir….dejar de existir…sea atemorizante para todos, pero vivir pensando en eso no es algo normal, creo yo, especialmente cuando se es adolescente (Izaya leía esos libros extraños desde nuestras épocas escolares). Cómo uno puede tener una buena vida pensando únicamente en el final? Supongo que en algún momento se habrá dado cuenta que lo que hacía no tenía sentido, cierto? Que no hay forma de detener el envejecimiento del cuerpo y evitar la muerte….Izaya era muy inteligente, así que tiene que haber llegado a esa conclusión también.

Es el ciclo natural de las cosas…..no se puede frenar….y la verdad no importa mucho pues si cuando se llega al final, uno está satisfecho con las cosas que hizo hasta ese momento, entonces uno puede dejar este mundo satisfecho y feliz, cierto?

La verdad, nunca me había puesto a pensar en la muerte como lo he hecho últimamente….no me siento bien haciéndolo tampoco…..sin embargo, hay otro motivo para mi distracción…ayer recibí noticias nuevas sobre Izaya y todavía no consigo recuperarme de ello.

" _Los yakuza que residen en Kanto me confirmaron recientemente que un informante llamado Orihara Izaya estuvo trabajando para ellos hace cinco años. Su descripción concuerda así que efectivamente se trataba de él. Luego de unos meses, Orihara-san desapareció de la ciudad sin previo aviso y sin dar razones, ni siquiera a sus subordinados, los cuales abandonaron la ciudad poco tiempo después. Esta información sólo la saben unos pocos, Heiwajima-san, y aunque me pareció que debía compartirla con usted, confío en que será celoso con la misma."_

Las noticias me las dio el antiguo jefe de Izaya, ese hombre llamado Shiki. Vino a buscarme a mi trabajo al finalizar el día. Tom-san se asustó al verle por tratarse de un yakuza, pero le aseguré que todo estaba bien para que nos deje solos. Al parecer, Shiki dio con esta información en un viaje que hizo a la región de Kanto por negocios. También me reveló lo que ya sabía: Izaya estaba paralizado de la cintura para abajo y por ello debía movilizarse en silla de ruedas a todas partes, inclusive con ayuda de otra persona.

Me sentí mal por su iniciativa de compartir esta información conmigo cuando yo le había ocultado todo este tiempo la foto que me diera Tsukumoya _._ Aunque nunca acordamos intercambiar pistas concernientes a Izaya y él me puso en contacto con ese informante, siento que al menos le debía eso. Yo acudí a él dos veces antes, y el señor Shiki colaboró conmigo en ambas ocasiones, sin pedirme nada a cambio….y yo sabía que él estaba interesado en saber sobre Izaya también, así que me siento un poco mal por mentirle, aunque no sea mi amigo.

Mentir, inclusive por omisión, no se me da fácil, así que mi consciencia todavía no me permite sentirme bien conmigo mismo respecto a eso.

Si bien esto reavivó la idea en mí de que Izaya todavía estaba vivo, Shinra no se mostró tan entusiasta con las noticias. Dice que de ser así, la repentina desaparición de Izaya del distrito de Kanto se debería a lo que dijo esa mujer, Namie. Uno de los subordinados de Izaya se cansó de él y decidió eliminarle…..ya no sé qué creer.

Los que todavía mencionan a Izaya piensan que está muerto. Shinra inclusive sólo habla de él en pasado, y siento que por eso me habla de Izaya pues cualquier cosa que confiese sobre él ya no tiene ninguna relevancia. No me gusta, pero ya no veo por qué debería creer lo contrario.

Hoy es mi día libre, por eso me encuentro haciendo dos cosas que me gustan y me distraen del mundo a mi alrededor: ver el álbum de fotos y conversar con Roppi.

Ya no estoy muy seguro sobre lo que quiero conseguir buscando a Izaya o averiguar lo que fue de él….respuestas? un cierre? confirmar mis temores?...pero estoy aprendiendo que lo mejor para todos es que no comparta más con mis amigos mis ideas ni demuestre ante ellos cómo me siento respecto a todo esto.

He comenzado a notar que la gente a mi alrededor se altera cuando expreso ante ellos la posibilidad de que Izaya podría estar vivo o comento con ellos alguna idea o nueva información sobre él. Algunos me han hecho saber inclusive que mi comportamiento cambia cuando sucede esto y se preocupan, como es el caso de Kasuka.

Si pretender que he dejado todo este asunto atrás les ayuda, entonces buscaré hacer eso mismo.

 **5 años 11 meses AIVI**

"Estamos casi seguras de que se trata de Iza-nii! Nos contacta cada dos o tres meses, y aunque se comporta casi como un adolescente, a veces usa palabras de gente mayor. Nos invitó a unirnos a este chat casi un año después de la pelea entre ustedes, pero no se nos ocurrió pensar que podría tratarse de Iza-nii hasta que la señorita Namie nos contara sobre las llamadas que le hiciera nuestro hermano~"

"Ninguna posibilidad…."

"Es cierto, Kuru-nee. Namie-san no quiere que pensemos en Psyche como nuestro hermano pues ella afirma que no existe posibilidad alguna de esté vivo, y que además es imposible que Iza-nii tenga un amigo tan normal y bueno como Psyche tiene a Delic, pero si Shizuo-san todavía cree que está vivo y sigue buscándole, entonces todo es posible, cierto Kuru-nee?"

Kururi asiente con la cabeza, y en ese instante un sonido de la laptop hace saber que ha llegado un nuevo mensaje…..se trata de Psyche.

Las hermanas Orihara vinieron a buscarme a mi departamento, trayendo su laptop con ellas. Se habían enterado por Namie que yo estuve haciendo preguntas sobre Izaya pues le creía vivo, así que decidieron venir a verme para mostrarme el mencionado chat pues justamente Psyche había decidido contactarse con ellas.

Querían compartir sus hallazgos con alguien que todavía pensara que su hermano seguía con vida, supongo. Hasta la amiga de Kadota ha comenzado a hablar de Izaya en pasado, las pocas veces que lo hace, según afirma el mismo Kadota…Han pasado casi 6 años desde la última vez que se le viera en Ikebukuro y casi 5 desde que desapareciera de Kanto….

Tal vez no esté 100% convencido de su muerte, pero la idea de que siga con vida ya no es algo que insista en afirmar…y no sólo eso….últimamente siento como si viera un fantasma cada vez que abro el álbum…..hasta ya he olvidado como era su voz…..es muy extraño….como si ya hubiera aceptado el hecho de qué Izaya dejó de existir…..Si hubiera podido volver ya lo habría hecho, cierto?

 _Psyche_ : [No le presten atención a Min. Está molesto conmigo porque terminé nuestra conversación privada ya que es un pervertido U_U]

 _Min-Pao_ : [Eres un chiquillo estúpido que sólo dice cojudeces. No deberían permitir el ingreso a este chat a malditos mentirosos como tú!]

 _Delic_ : [No digas esas cosas de Psyche!]

 _Hibiya_ : [Esa palabra está prohibida. Primera advertencia, Min-Pao!]

 _Psyche_ : [Pedirle a un menor de edad que envíe fotos donde aparezca desnudo no sólo es pervertido, sino también un delito, Sr. Min. Lo sabe, no?]

 _Hibiya_ : […..q-qué?...por qué desnudo?….]

 _Min-Pao:_ [El lenguaje que usaste conmigo, aunque aniñado, no era de un menor de edad, pendejo! Y aunque lo seas, tu intención era que te pidiera tal cosa. Disfrutaste cada vulgaridad que te dije para seducirte, no lo niegues]

 _Hibiya_ : [Segunda advertencia!]

 _Psyche_ : [Pedófilo! Qué miedo! ;o; Sálvame Delic!]

 _Delic_ : [Date por muerto hijo de puta! Si llego a encontrarte, te arrancaré los ojos y te obligaré a tragártelos! maldito pervertido!]

 _Hibiya_ : [Alto! Ese lenguaje no está permitido en el chat, Delic. Modérate o tendré que suspenderte por un par de días]

 _Delic_ : [Lo lamento, su alteza]

 _Psyche_ : [Por qué Delic sólo recibe una reprimenda cuando yo fui suspendido una semana por decir una sola grosería? =_= ]

 _Hibiya_ : [Aunque dada la situación, supongo que es justificado, así que lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, pero intenta que no vuelva a repetirse, Delic]

 _Delic_ : [Así será, príncipe Hibiya]

 _Psyche_ : [Eso es favoritismo ;_; ]

 _Min-Pao_ : [Váyanse a la mierda!]

Un pedófilo?! De todos los malnacidos que hay en el mundo, estos son los que más detesto! Y encima culpa a su víctima de sus perversiones! Voy a romperle la cara a -….! Casi olvido que no puedo hacer eso desde aquí. Al menos ahora los demás chicos saben que deben evitar a ese tipo. Varios empiezan a comentar sus experiencias con el tal Min-Pao….aparentemente la mayoría no le hizo caso, pero saben de algunos que sí enviaron sus fotos y este sujeto las usó para extorsionarles, obligándoles a tener sexo con él a cambio de no hacer públicas tales fotos.

HOMBRES COMO ESOS DEBERÍAN SER CASTRADOS!

Aunque esto me hace enfadar en serio, consigo controlarme para no alterar a las hermanas de Izaya (quienes no parecen perturbadas con eso, más bien se muestran entusiasmadas por la intervención del tal Psyche), prefiriendo enfocarme en lo que ellas me dijeran sobre los nombres que aparecen en el chat…..en particular, aquel que dicen se trata de su hermano.

Psyche actúa como un chiquillo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no es tan inocente como uno, a diferencia de Hibiya, quien aunque muchas veces se muestra altanero, vanidoso y mandón (es el administrador del chat. Su icon lleva una corona), demuestra una gran inocencia sobre varios temas que pueden considerarse como de adultos. Así mismo, Hibiya a veces parece tímido, mientras que Psyche es todo lo opuesto, energético y juguetón, aunque me da la impresión que es de los que actúan distinto cuando se sienten amenazados.

Delic en cambio, aunque se muestra tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo, usa un lenguaje muy fuerte y agresivo si uno de sus amigos es atacado. Por lo que me han contado, siempre sale en defensa de Psyche cuando otros dicen cosas malas o feas de él, pero por quien pareciera tener predilección es Hibiya, a quien complace y le da la razón en todo, como si Delic fuera un caballero y Hibiya el príncipe al que sirve…..incluso se refiere a él como tal…..es desconcertante. Además, Delic se comporta posesivamente en relación a Hibiya, mientras que con Psyche es protector, fraterno y a veces competitivo.

Es lo que he podido sacar de los logs que me mostraran las hermanas Orihara….ellos son la clase de amigos que hacen en línea, muy diferentes Roppi…..no parecen del todo malos, pero…..ojalá no les metan en problemas…

Mauri y Kururi piensan que Psyche (Izaya) conoce a Delic en persona y que son amigos fuera del chat también. Sobre Hibiya no opinan nada, y aunque han pasado un largo rato explicándome los motivos detrás de sus afirmaciones, es difícil imaginar a Izaya comportándose de esa forma, aunque…Izaya se hizo pasar por una chica llamada Kanra, por mucho tiempo, en el chat de los Dollars y, según me dicen, fue muy convincente al respecto….así que no sé….

Roppi tiene razón. La persona detrás del nombre que aparece en pantalla podría tratarse de cualquiera, hasta de un pervertido como ese Min. Ni siquiera en este mundo sin rostros uno está a salvo de ser engañado por otros, y por eso Roppi se muestra tan adverso a encontrarse en persona conmigo pues prefiere creer una agradable mentira a sufrir por la dolorosa realidad.

Conmigo no tiene que preocuparse porque le haga daño, pero entiendo el porqué de su negativa y desconfianza para con las personas….seguramente se siente seguro relacionándose con otros por este medio y por eso es que busca hacerlo, sin llegar nunca a cruzar la barrera que ha creado para protegerse….inclusive…tal vez su desconfianza se deba a que ha interactuado con gente como Min-Pao antes, llegando a convertirse en una de sus víctimas.

Si ese es el caso, VOY A MATAR AL DESGRACIADO QUE LE HIZO DAÑO!

Aunque esto me enfurece MUCHO, también me apena al mismo tiempo, pues alguien como Roppi no se merece sufrir de ese modo. Inesperadamente, esto despierta en mí un deseo avasallador por protegerle de toda esa gente mala, cuidar de él y hacerle sentir seguro…feliz….y salvo por Akane, una inocente niña, y Kasuka, quien es mi hermano menor, no me he sentido de este modo antes…..no con la misma intensidad….

Hibiya termina bloqueando al tal Min-Pao del chat, para luego retirarse. Psyche le envía un mensaje privado a Kururi (Kyo) y Mairu (San), expresando su malestar por lo ocurrido, preguntando si el tal Min-Pao intentó algo con ellas. Las gemelas Orihara responden que ese sujeto les contactó en privado, pero que no pasó mucho una vez que ellas le confirmaran que ambas eran chicas.

Al parecer a ese hombre le gustan los muchachitos únicamente…..saber que las hermanas de Izaya están a salvo de ese pervertido es lo único que tiene bajo control mi deseo de destrozar la laptop e ir en busca de ese hombre para quitarle lo pervertido a golpes. Aún así les recomiendo que sean cuidadosas en el chat tanto como lo son en las calles, pues mi fuerza no puede protegerles de amenazas que no puedo ver o alcanzar.

"Iza-nii siempre está pendiente de gente así y aunque no los desenmascara cada vez, como ahora, estamos seguras que se ocupa de ellos a su modo~"

"A salvo…."

Las conversaciones de chat no me dejan en claro si Psyche es en realidad Izaya, pero como tampoco desmienten aquello, no lo niego frente a ellas puesto que si Mauri y Kururi piensan que se trata de su hermano, yo no tengo por qué quitarles eso. Están felices con que así sea y creo que les desilusionaría más que yo les contrariara, así que no pienso hacerlo.

Como dijo Kasuka, si uno es feliz creyendo en algo, aunque todo el mundo te diga lo contrario, no por eso está mal.

"Por qué no te unes al chat y le dices algo a Iza-nii? Como Psyche se porta más amable y simpático, así que no creo que vaya a decirte cosas que te hagan molestar, Shizuo-kun"

"….saluda…"

Su petición me coge por sorpresa, y la sola idea de que en verdad se trate de Izaya me hace sentir, inesperadamente, muy nervioso...sabiendo lo que sé de él ahora: qué le diría? Qué me diría?...Siendo sincero, no creo que se trate de él, pero si lo fuera imagino que no se sentiría feliz de encontrarse conmigo tampoco. Soy el monstruo que tanto detesta, y aquel que le quitó la capacidad de moverse libremente. Hostilidad es lo único que esperaría recibir de su parte y ya no tengo intenciones de responderle del mismo modo.

Desde que le viera en silla de ruedas, no siento ningún deseo de antagonizar con él (lo único que sabíamos hacer). Tal vez sea porque ya no representa una amenaza para mí, y aunque estoy seguro que aún en ese estado podría encontrar formas de atacarme, ya no siento el deseo de hacer lo mismo. Culpa, pena, desinterés….cualquiera que sea el motivo, Izaya postrado en esa silla, luciendo frágil y mortal sin su máscara de superioridad (como nunca le consideré antes), es como si se tratara de otra persona, y por ello no podría atacarle.

Y algo me dice que él me odiaría más por eso.

"Izaya parece estarse divirtiendo…..Si le escribo seguramente estropearé su diversión y haga que se vaya…..así que mejor no" Estoy casi seguro que Psyche no es Izaya, pero si se tratase de Izaya, es muy probable que abandone el chat, fastidiado de verme allí o de enterarse que estoy con sus hermanas, y no quiero eso pues chatear con Psyche hace felices a Mauri y Kururi.

Además, si está fingiendo ser otra persona, es lógico pensar que todo lo que aparece en pantalla es una actuación, una mentira elaborada para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. Ya sea por trabajo o por otro motivo, lo que esté protegiendo con sus mentiras debe ser importante para él, y no tengo intenciones de quitárselo también.

"Shizuo-kun ha cambiado….." menciona una de las hermanas, y me pregunto si en verdad es así.

 **6 años 2 meses AIVI**

Por primera vez en lo que llevo trabajando con Tom-san, he pedido vacaciones. Tom-san se sorprendió por mi decisión, pero estaba feliz de que haya decidido tomar un descanso. Cuando me preguntó qué planeaba hacer en mis vacaciones, respondí que viajaría, sin embargo en ese momento no sabía a dónde iría. Ahora en cambio ya tengo un destino: Kioto.

Mi foto favorita del álbum es aquella donde aparecemos Izaya y yo bajo los toriis, así que me provocó visitar ese lugar de nuevo, por algún motivo. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que casi todas las fotos donde aparece Izaya son de los viajes o paseos que hicimos con toda la clase en secundaria. No sé si me alcanzará el dinero, pero si puedo costearlo, me gustaría visitar Okinawa y Hokkaido también, después de Kioto, pues son sitios que aparecen en el álbum.

Kasuka me ha prestado dinero para hacer este viaje, y aunque sé que estaría dispuesto a darme más para que visite todos los sitios que me gustaría visitar, no siento que sea correcto que le pida más dinero siendo yo su hermano mayor.

Hokkaido fue donde la amiga de Kadota dice haber visto a Izaya mucho tiempo atrás, pero no voy allí por eso, así como no viajé a Kanto luego de enterarme por Shiki que Izaya fue visto por última vez en ese lugar…..La razón es sencilla: ya no quiero saber cuál fue el final de su historia.

Aunque tenga que vivir con eso llamado Toska por el resto de mi vida, prefiero creer que Izaya todavía existe en el mundo virtual, como lo hacen sus hermanas….quiero imaginar que todavía luce como en las fotos del álbum, donde todavía puede usar las piernas….Tal vez es un intento tonto de mi parte para aplacar mi culpa, deseando deshacer mis acciones, pero es mejor así.

Si está muerto nunca volveré a verle. Si todavía vive pero no puede volver a Ikebukuro por algún motivo (tal vez fue tomado prisionero o no puede regresar por ser ahora presa fácil para los enemigos que hizo aquí y está escapando), tampoco volveré a verle. De una u otra forma, él ya no regresará, no formará parte de mi vida, así que debo empezar a aceptar esa idea, aunque se sienta extraño hacerlo.

Como ya no hablo más del tema de Izaya, todos creen que por fin ya me he olvidado de él…como casi todo aquel que le conoció parece haberlo hecho….y están contentos con eso pues ahora casi nunca me enfado, ni siquiera cuando estoy trabajando, así que no me he visto envuelto en una pelea desde hace mucho. Todos los demás ven esto como algo positivo y están felices pues piensan que ahora tengo el camino libre para iniciar una vida nueva, pero en realidad lo que estoy haciendo es intentar sobrellevar el pesar que siento por dentro, a solas, sin llamar la atención.

Todavía no entiendo por qué me siento de este modo, sólo sé que tiene que ver con Izaya….el toska es muy extraño y cambiante según Simon…..pero saber que puedo convivir con eso, me tranquiliza, así que no vale la pena angustiarse más por eso.

Conversar con Roppi ayuda mucho, pero el pesar se manifiesta con renovada fuerza cada vez que veo como la ciudad y la gente a mi alrededor van cambiando, mientras que yo sigo igual: mismo trabajo, misma ropa, misma rutina, mismo apartamento…..si bien me gusta todo lo que tengo, al mismo tiempo, no….Es muy raro….

Todos siguen adelante acompañados en muchos casos por alguien más, mientras yo sigo en el mismo lugar, haciendo las mismas cosas, sin nadie con quien-….no sé por qué la vida que he llevado por tanto tiempo ha comenzado a fastidiarme así. No lo comprendo. Tom-san piensa que tiene que ver con sentar cabeza, como lo está haciendo Kasuka quien se va a casar con su novia en unos meses. Estoy feliz por ellos, desde luego, pero no puedo evitar pensar que mi vida no tiene nada o a nadie que la haga avanzar en otra dirección.

Como Kasuka, quien pasará de ser mi hermano a convertirse en el esposo de aquella joven, y más adelante, probablemente, en el padre de un bebé.

Esto no es algo que me haya preocupado antes, cuando sólo me contentaba con mantener a raya mi ira y naturaleza violenta. En cambio ahora…..si voy a morir en algún momento, cuando mire hacia atrás, estaré satisfecho con lo que vea? O tal vez algo más inmediato: qué es lo que quiero? Qué necesito para estar satisfecho? No lo sé.

Si bien antes buscaba alejarme de otros por temor a lastimarles, hace mucho que ese temor desapareció, y estoy tan tranquilo estos días que ya nadie habla de mi monstruosa fuerza pues no la demuestro públicamente, sin embargo esto no ha hecho que sea más sencillo encontrar pareja, como últimamente Shinra insiste que haga, para tener una persona a la que dedicarle mi tiempo y de quien pueda recibir el afecto que necesito para sentirme completo, según dice.

" _Necesitas a alguien con quien compartir tu vida, como yo tengo a Celty. Sólo así sentirás que ya nada te hace falta, Shizuo"_

Shinra no se refiere a sexo, sino a formar un lazo con alguien, posiblemente para toda la vida. Hace mucho tiempo dejé de desear algo así para mí, convencido de que no podría existir alguien que sea capaz de amarme por completo debido a….como soy, y la posibilidad de que pueda hacerle daño aunque esa no sea mi intención.

Nunca he confesado mis sentimientos por nadie, con la certeza de que sería rechazado si la persona en cuestión no salía corriendo de tan sólo verme primero. Tampoco nadie ha confesado sus sentimientos por mí en todos estos años (algunas mujeres que no sabían de mi reputación se me han acercado por encontrarme atractivo, pero siempre sucedía algo que les demostraba quién era en verdad. Eso es todo), y aunque he conocido gente que me atrae físicamente o me agrada un poco, nunca he sentido algo tan fuerte que me mueva a intentar iniciar una relación a pesar de todo lo malo que podría pasar…algo que despierte en mí el deseo de ir tras suyo para no dejarle ir…..alguien que encienda una chispa en la vida monótona que llevo.

 _Roppi: [Monotonía: falta de variedad que produce aburrimiento o cansancio. También se le relaciona a la regularidad, la rutina, y el tedio]_

Roppi me enseñó esa palabra, y aunque describe perfectamente el estado actual de mi vida, no fue por ello que la mencionamos en nuestras conversaciones. Me sugirió un libro para leer, al notarme decaído, y allí apareció esa palabra. En una de nuestras discusiones sobre el libro fue que lo mencioné y él fue amable al explicármelo.

Si bien la amistad con Roppi me hace sentir bien y hasta me lleva a probar algunas cosas nuevas (no sólo me sugiere libros, sino también comidas que debería probar o aprender a preparar), lo que tenemos ya no es suficiente. Me gustaría verle, tocarle, poder escuchar su voz….ponerle un rostro al nombre de aquel a quien considero mi amigo y en quien pienso a diario.

No sé si es hombre o mujer, pero no es algo que me importe….Roppi me agrada y es especial para mí, y por eso mismo me gustaría encontrarme con él, sin importar lo que vaya a encontrar.

Pero eso nunca va a suceder pues Roppi no quiere que nos veamos en persona. Se lo he sugerido algunas veces, y se ha negado cada vez, bromeando y desestimando mi pedido.

Es por eso que decidí seguir el consejo que me diera Celty hace tiempo. He tomado vacaciones y ahora me encuentro caminando por las calles de Kioto luego de visitar el templo de Inari y los toriis rojos que vi en el álbum. Estoy haciendo algo nuevo para romper con la monotonía, como sugiriera Roppi.

Hacer turismo solo no es divertido, sin embargo recorrer los sitios que visitara de adolescente hace que me sienta acompañado por los recuerdos que estos evocan. No todos son agradables, pero luego de tantos años creo que soy capaz de reírme de eso, e inclusive sentirme algo avergonzado por cómo me comportara en ese entonces…..Tom-san me ha asegurado que es algo que viene con la edad…..es parte de madurar.

Kioto es una ciudad antigua y se siente como tal….muy diferente a Ikebukuro…creo que me gusta.

Como ya es tarde, camino de regreso a mi hotel. Hay mucha gente en la calle, a mi alrededor, y aunque llamo la atención por mi cabello rubio, mi altura, y mi traje de barman (Tom-san sugirió que vistiera otra cosa por encontrarme de vacaciones, pero si gastaba dinero en ropa nueva no hubiera podido pagar por todo lo que planeo hacer en este viaje), nadie me conoce del modo en que me conocen en Ikebukuro, así que salvo por algunas miradas de soslayo, nadie me evita o se asusta cuando paso por su lado….Se siente bien….

De pronto, algo llama mi atención….no es una imagen, sino un olor, el cual puedo distinguir a pesar de los muchos puestos de comida que hay a mi alrededor. Es un olor que no he percibido en mucho tiempo y casi había olvidado….acaso?...no puede ser….Olfateo el aire para estar seguro, sin detener mi avance. El olor ya no está. Esta ciudad no me es familiar, así que es muy probable que me esté confundiendo….además….ha pasado tanto tiempo….posiblemente-

Allí está de nuevo! Es muy tenue y se mezcla con el ambiente, pero-…..Instintivamente, miro en dirección de donde creo proviene el olor. De pronto, unos pasos más adelante, los transeúntes frente a mí se apartan de a pocos para pasar por mi lado, y entre ellos, una figura vestida de negro aparece delante de mí.

Sin pensarlo, dejo de caminar, como si una fuerza misteriosa me detuviera y evitara que dé un paso más apenas mis ojos se clavan en los ojos marrón-rojizos que me miran muy abiertos, atónitos y….con miedo? Miedo a qué?

La persona a quien le pertenecen esos ojos también ha dejado de moverse. Sólo entonces me fijo en el resto de él. Su boca semiabierta, rostro pálido, y la tensión en sus hombros confirman el miedo que vi en sus ojos y que le mantiene allí, petrificado. Si bien en el fondo sé de quién se trata, el miedo que percibo de él hace que no le reconozca como tal, a pesar de que se ve exactamente como le recuerdo…..

Tal es mi sorpresa al encontrarle de este modo que mi mente se bloquea de inmediato, sin embargo mi instinto hace que mi cuerpo reaccione estirando una mano en su dirección y abriendo mi boca para decir algo.

"Iza-…" esto parece romper el hechizo y antes de que pueda terminar de hablar, en un parpadeo, Izaya desaparece de mi campo de visión. Las escandalosas bocinas de los autos me confirman que ha saltado a la pista cuando todavía no había cambiado la luz del semáforo y los carros circulaban a toda velocidad.

"IZAYA!" cuando vuelco mi atención a la transitada calle, veo a Izaya ponerse de pie luego de casi ser atropellado por un auto, para luego lanzarse sobre otro, impactando contra su parabrisas, esquivando temerariamente los demás vehículos en movimiento con intención de llegar al otro de la calle.

Inmediatamente salgo corriendo detrás de él. No me molesto en esquivar los carros, prefiriendo saltar encima de ellos o golpearlos para sacarles de mi camino, pues no tengo tiempo que perder. Cuando ya estoy por llegar a la vereda de enfrente, por donde ha escapado Izaya, un camión choca conmigo y me tumba al suelo varios metros más allá….una sensación de déjà vu me asalta, pero pronto es remplazada por mi urgencia de ir detrás de Izaya.

"Mierda!" Aunque me pongo de pie casi inmediatamente, ignorando los gritos a mi alrededor, una vista rápida por encima de la multitud me confirma que le he perdido de vista.

"IZAYAAAA!" grito a todo pulmón, antes de salir corriendo nuevamente por donde le viera desaparecer hace poco…..no sé qué haré o le diré cuando le alcance, sólo sé que debo ir tras él.

* * *

 _ **Kiririinshi,**_ _por fin el tan esperado encuentro, no? :D_

 _ **Kotori A.P.C.P**_ _. más Shizuo angst en el siguiente capítulo ;) aunque también mucho de algo más._

 _ **Asami Orihara,**_ _Izaya es lindo XD le dijeron que es imposible que pase inadvertido entre la multitud. Un gran cumplido, aunque haya venido de alguien malo XD Entonces tienes una idea de quién es Roppi? Te puedo decir que seguramente estás en lo correcto ;)_

 _ **Psyche-chan,**_ _bueno, Shizuo es capaz de sentir empatía de vez en cuando ^_^ sobre Roppi, no sé si muchos sepan sobre esos personajes alternativos del mundo de Durarara (cuyo origen sería mejor que cada uno lo busque), pero es algo que he decidido explorar en el fic, sólo que de un modo algo distinto ^_^_

 _ **Kimiyu**_ _, me hace feliz saber eso :D espero que lo que viene también guste._

 _ **Madoca,**_ _Shizuo es interesante de escribir, pero creo que Izaya será un reto jaja XD Sí, no pude resistirme con lo de_ _Shit_ _suo XD_

 _Gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios!_

 _Hasta pronto!_


	9. Chapter 8: Izaya

_"_ _It takes a minute to have a crush on someone, an hour to like someone and a day to love someone - but it takes a lifetime to forget someone". -_ _ **Johnny Depp**_

 _"_ _Toma un minuto apasionarse por alguien; una hora, gustar de alguien; y un día, amar a alguien, pero toma toda una vida olvidar a alguien"_

* * *

 **6 años 2 meses AIVI**

 **Osaka – Japón**

 **Normal POV**

"Nuevos avistamientos del hombre rubio vestido de barman que causara el masivo accidente de tránsito de hace 5 días, han sido reportados. Esta vez lo han hecho en forma de videos que están circulando en internet."

"Como recordarán viendo estas imágenes, los testigos de tales acontecimientos afirmaron que esta devastación se debió a las acciones de **un** solo hombre, quien se lanzó frente a los carros en movimiento, golpeándolos e incluso lanzándoles por los aires para quitarles de su camino" en la pantalla del televisor aparecen fotos donde se muestran carros destrozados o de cabeza, incluso apilados unos sobre otros, dejando un camino despejado para pasar de una vereda a otra, en medio de la amplia pista de 6 carriles.

"Fue atropellado por un camión, pero ni siquiera esto le detuvo! Sólo se puso de pie y salió a la carrara, gritando!" exclama en la pantalla un hombre, temblando y con los ojos muy abiertos de miedo, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"Si bien era impensable que tal devastación pudiese haber sido causada por una sola persona, o que el hombre en cuestión fuese capaz de sobrevivir a ser arrollado por un vehículo de carga pesada, estos videos podrían demostrar lo contrario."

"Debemos aclarar que dichos videos no fueron tomados por nuestras cámaras o las de algún otro medio de comunicación serio, sin embargo la nitidez de las imágenes permite apreciar que verdaderamente se trata de un hombre que viste de barman, como indicaran los primeros testigos"

"No podemos asegurar si las imágenes son fidedignas o si se trata de un montaje bien elaborado. Eso lo dejamos al criterio de nuestros televidentes. Sólo cumplimos con nuestro deber de informarles."

Apenas la presentadora del noticioso de la tarde termina de hablar, el primer video ocupa por completo la pantalla del televisor. Se escucha a dos chicas murmurar entre ellas, asustadas, mientras se oyen ruidos de cosas cayendo o golpeándose unas contra otras. Cuando la cámara del celular apunta en dirección de donde vienen tales ruidos, se puede ver al hombre en mención levantando un carro pesado por encima de su cabeza.

"Tampoco está aquí!" se le escucha gruñir molesto, antes de depositar sin ninguna delicadeza el pesado y moderno vehículo sobre el pavimento nuevamente. Las chicas gritan una última vez antes de salir corriendo.

Inmediatamente un segundo video aparece en televisión. Esta vez los improvisados camarógrafos avanzan siguiendo un sendero de contenedores de basura desparramados en el suelo, postes caídos y algunas señales de tránsito dobladas en posiciones imposibles. Cuando están por doblar la esquina, un grito salvaje se deja escuchar.

"IZAYAAAA!" en eso, el edificio de al lado tiembla, y por un breve segundo, la cámara muestra la figura de un hombre sacando su puño de la pared completamente destruida del edificio en cuestión, el cual aparentemente se encuentra abandonado. "Mierda!" se escucha gruñir al hombre mientras la cámara del celular filma la vereda por donde los chicos escapan, espantados por lo que acaban de presenciar.

Esto es lo que ve Kasuka Heiwajima, o más conocido en el mundo del espectáculo como Yuhei Hanejima, en su camerino mientras se alista para filmar otra escena de su próxima película.

A pesar de que el temblor de las manos de aquellos que filmaron tales escenas impedía que los televidentes distinguieran las facciones de ese hombre, para Kasuka era muy fácil señalar que se trataba de su hermano Shizuo. Si su vestimenta no le delataba, su voz lo hubiera hecho, aún si no fuese capaz de verle en los videos.

Claro que, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le escuchara gritar de ese modo….clamar ese nombre a viva voz por las calles…..destruyendo lo que se cruce en su camino con tal de llegar a aquel por quien reclama.

Kasuka había pensado que tales cosas ya eran cosa del pasado. Si bien el comportamiento desganado de su hermano le estuvo preocupando un tiempo, desde hace ya varios meses le había notado mejor durante las llamadas telefónicas que compartían frecuentemente. El cambio no fue brusco y al preguntarle a los amigos de Shizuo por él, sólo recibía -cada vez- notificaciones positivas sobre su día a día.

 _"_ _Si bien mencionamos a Izaya cuando recordamos el pasado, ya no desea hablar sobre él como antes. Yo diría que ya ha hecho las paces con su muerte."_

 _"_ _Todavía se enfada cuando no quieren pagar, pero Shizuo ya no usa los puños como antes, prefiriendo intimidarles para conseguir que paguen, dejando la violencia como último recurso, como siempre le sugerí."_

 _"_ _Diría que está más calmado. Justo estábamos conversando esto con Walker y Togusa el otro día, como Shizuo no se ha visto envuelto en peleas últimamente pues ya no reacciona a las provocaciones de otros….a veces incluso les pasa de largo, como si ni siquiera se diera cuenta que están allí…"_

Su propio hermano, inclusive, le había informado que tomaría vacaciones y saldría de viaje a Kioto para relajarse. La idea nació de él mismo, y Kasuka no podía estar más satisfecho con eso, tanto así que le dio dinero para que disfrutara su viaje de la mejor manera y el mayor tiempo posible.

Shizuo por fin estaba gozando de la vida pacífica con la que había soñado desde joven.

Kasuka había estado tan complacido con el progreso de su hermano que, mientras visitaba a sus padres, les comentó sobre lo bien que le iba a Shizuo tanto en el trabajo como en su vida cotidiana ahora que había aprendido a controlar su naturaleza violenta.

Namiko y Kichirou Heiwajima si bien recibieron las noticias con incredulidad primero (luego de muchos años de presenciar las cosas de las que era capaz su hijo mayor ), se mostraron muy felices con las noticias…..especialmente la madre. La Sra. Heiwajima nunca vio la extraordinaria fuerza de su primogénito como algo malo o aterrador. Extraño y diferente, sí, pero no malo. Sin embargo, su mal temperamento era lo que convertía ese don en una maldición, y lo que había provocado que Shizuo se ganara el apelativo de monstruo desde muy joven.

Sin embargo, siempre deseó y le pidió a su hijo que escondiera su fuerza para que pudiera ser como el resto de los chicos, y así no se metiera en problemas.

Namiko Heiwajima sólo deseaba que sus hijos fuesen felices, por eso sintió una gran pena cuando tuvo que aceptar el hecho que su apuesto hijo mayor nunca encontraría el amor a causa de tal maldición. Sin embargo las noticias que trajera Kasuka habían puesto un fin a esto, y Namiko se había propuesto que las próximas nupcias que irían a celebrarse fuesen por partida doble.

Kasuka estaba seguro que no sería así pues su hermano tendría que enamorarse primero de alguien (cosa que nunca había hecho), pero no pudo detener a su madre en su afán de conseguirle una novia a Shizuo.

El mencionado desconocía esto pues Kasuka había preferido mantenerlo en secreto hasta que no hubiera algo definitivo y pudiera hallar un modo de hacer que su hermano no se sintiera presionado. Sin embargo, dos días antes de que viera esas noticias por televisión, el joven actor había recibido la llamada de su madre donde le anunciara que ya había hallado a la chica perfecta para Shizuo.

 _"_ _Tú y Shizuo me van a dar hermosos nietos. Ahora mi felicidad es completa"_

Kasuka estaba seguro que lo que acababa de ver en televisión desilusionaría mucho a su madre, y aunque él se sentía mal por ella, en este momento su mayor preocupación era su hermano.

Fuera de la misteriosa protección que ofrecía Ikebukuro, donde la gente estaba acostumbrada a convivir con leyendas urbanas y la ciudad misma atraía lo bizarro como un magneto el metal, la fuerza sobrehumana de Shizuo podía llamar la atención de manera peligrosa si iba por esas calles desconocidas demostrando lo destructiva que podía ser.

"Ruri, por favor, pídeles que retrasen la filmación una media hora….necesito hacer unas llamadas….Diles que no me siento bien."

Ruri Hijiribe, coprotagonista de Kasuka en esta película y con quien comparte camerino, asiente con la cabeza, sin hacer preguntas, luego de ver las mismas noticias en televisión al lado de su futuro esposo.

Una vez que ella se marcha, Kasuka saca su celular y marca el número de su hermano. No sabía si lo tendría prendido o se habría acordado de cargarlo siquiera pues, por lo que viera en las noticias y sabía de él, no había dejado de buscar a su antiguo enemigo sin descanso. El estado de sus ropas le decían eso al menos.

La llamada va directo al buzón de voz…..como había imaginado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, marca el número de un antiguo amigo de su hermano que sabe será capaz de traer a Shizuo de regreso a Ikebukuro, con la ayuda de su extraordinaria novia de ser necesario. El teléfono sólo timbra una vez antes que la voz de Kishitani Shinra se escuche del otro lado….evidenciando que había visto las mismas noticias por televisión.

* * *

 **Kioto - Japón**

"No me vas a convencer de que no vi lo que vi, Shinra! Izaya estaba a un brazo de distancia de mí! UN BRAZO!"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo….pero…qué tal si volvemos al hotel y allí me explicas mejor có-"

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte! Tengo que seguir buscando o desaparecerá de nuevo!"

"Shizuo, le viste hace 8 días. Si su intención era marcharse, ya debe haberlo hecho, no crees?"

"Tú sólo dices eso para obligarme a volver! Para ti está muerto así que no me crees, pero se trataba de Izaya y está aquí y YO LE VOY A **ENCONTRAR**!"

Shinra y Celty miran a Shizuo avanzar hasta un edificio en construcción, romper la puerta de entrada recientemente instalada y gritar el nombre de Izaya, nuevamente, a todo pulmón, antes de entrar allí.

Por qué le buscaba allí? La respuesta es simple: el último enfrentamiento que tuvieran fue en un sitio similar, así que Izaya debía estar escondido en un sitio parecido. Esa era su lógica.

Shinra había recibido la llamada de Kasuka poco después de ver las noticias sobre un misterioso hombre vestido de barman que estaba alborotando Kioto con su fenomenal fuerza. Si bien el menor de los Heiwajima le había pedido que fuera hasta Kioto para detener a su hermano y traerle de regreso a Ikebukuro (gastos por los cuales pagaría Kasuka), a Shinra le había tomado un día entero tener todo listo para viajar hasta allí acompañado de Celty.

La logística del viaje había sido complicada pues si bien debían llegar allí lo más pronto posible, también debían tener cuidado de no llamar mucho la atención, así que viajar por avión quedó descartado.

Una vez en Kioto, localizar a Shizuo ubicando en un mapa los lugares donde la gente reportaba haberle visto, no les tomó mucho tiempo, pero al verle, tanto Shinra como Celty se dieron cuenta que no era el mismo hombre al que le habían deseado un buen viaje 8 días atrás.

Shizuo era la viva imagen de la leyenda urbana que se hiciera famosa muchos años atrás, cuando todavía perseguía a su eterno rival por las calles de Ikebukuro. Todo el progreso que había hecho en los últimos años se había desvanecido y Shinra no sabía si sería para siempre.

Como tampoco sabía si podría conseguir que Shizuo regresara a casa como se lo había prometido a su hermano, pues a menos que le convenciera de hacerlo no habría forma de traerle de regreso de otro modo. Sin embargo, primero tendría que conseguir que le escuche, y al parecer contrariarle no era el camino, a pesar de que Shinra se mostraba escéptico a las afirmaciones de Shizuo.

Simplemente no podía tratarse de Izaya, al menos no para el médico clandestino, quien veía todo esto –en cambio- como una recaída por parte de Shizuo, un retroceso en su adaptación a una vida pacífica luego de años batallando por la misma, sin éxito….

"Lo intentaremos de nuevo mañana….ya es tarde y tal vez una noche de sueño consiga que se muestre más receptivo al salir el sol"

Celty no se siente bien con la idea de dejar a Shizuo en este momento, pero cuando le ve salir por donde entró hace poco, gruñendo cosas para sí mismo y golpeando un muro, enfadado, haciéndolo colapsar, ella comprende que es lo mejor.

[Haré que Shooter le siga durante la noche. Así no tendremos que comenzar desde cero a buscarle mañana]

Celty no podía abandonar a Shinra tampoco pues, aunque no lo demostrara mucho, toda esta situación le tenía muy intranquilo, ya que aunque se negara a aceptarlo, en el fondo sabía que Shizuo nunca sería capaz de confundir a Izaya con otra persona….simplemente era imposible.

* * *

Exactamente dos semanas después de llegar a Kioto, Shizuo volvía a Ikebukuro, sin haber encontrado a Izaya y completamente convencido de que aquel encuentro inesperado que tuvieron en medio de la calle sería el último.

Nunca más volvería a ver a Izaya de nuevo.

Convencerle de regresar no había sido tarea fácil, ni siquiera con ayuda de Celty, pues Shizuo no quería escuchar razones los primeros días. Sólo cuando Shinra consiguiera hacerle hablar en detalle sobre su supuesto encuentro con Izaya fue que recién pudo encontrar los argumentos necesarios para llegar a él.

 _"_ _Todos nosotros vimos la foto, Shizuo. Cómo puede ser que Izaya consiguiera escapar del modo en que dices que lo hizo si no podía siquiera ponerse de pie?"_

 _"…_ _..uh?..."_

Si bien este detalle había pasado desapercibido hasta ese momento para Shizuo, su desconcierto no duró mucho. _"Sabía que se trataba de un engaño! Izaya nunca estuvo- Mierda! Y yo pensando que- sintiéndome todo este tiempo- Mierda, mierda, MIERDA! Y ese hijo de puta de Tsukumoya le ayudó para que yo- Maldición! Les voy a_ _ **MATAR**_ _!"_

La reacción de Shizuo a lo que muy en el fondo consideraba un vil engaño fue instantánea. Toda la culpa y remordimiento que había sentido a lo largo de varios meses se transformó rápidamente en la explosiva y familiar furia de antaño, sólo que peor. Ni Shinra ni Celty fueron capaces de evitar que marche enojado por las calles de Kioto, golpeando cosas y gritando el nombre de Izaya con más fervor que antes, pero con intenciones muy diferentes. _"Matar, matar, matar, matar"_ se le podía escuchar gruñir.

Cuando finalmente el frenesí enceguecedor que controlaba a Shizuo se apaciguó un poco, Shinra trató de convencerle de que la foto no podía ser mentira pues Tsukumoya no se ganaba la vida vendiendo mentiras. Shizuo no aceptó esta explicación pues entendía que Shinra se lo estaba diciendo para convencerle que la persona que había visto no era Izaya….y no había nada que él o cualquier otro pudiera decirle para que creyera lo contrario.

Fue que, cuando llegaron a este punto muerto, Celty sugirió la idea de contactar a Tsukumoya para pedirle algunas respuestas, y una vez que consiguieron una laptop, eso fue lo que hicieron.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [También soy un escritor, por si no lo sabían. Y mis novelas se venden bien así que sólo trabajo como informante porque me place hacerlo]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no sea profesional al respecto]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Me ofenden al pensar que sería capaz de venderles información falsa. Por otro lado, ya les había advertido que no necesariamente compartiría todo lo que sabía con ustedes]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Izaya, efectivamente, como resultado de su enfrentamiento con Shizuo, perdió ciertas capacidades motoras. A pesar de su vulnerable estado, el peligro de permanecer en un solo sitio para rehabilitarse era mayor a dicha vulnerabilidad, debido al modo que se desenvuelve como informante, así que por mucho tiempo permaneció en esa silla, como aparece en la foto]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Sin embargo, un evento inesperado hizo que esto cambiara, casi forzando a Izaya a asumir el riesgo que representaba tal rehabilitación, y por ello es que fue capaz de escapar de Shizuo aquel día]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [En cuanto a su paradero actual…..Creo que está demás decirles que no hay forma de que me puedan ofrecer más dinero de lo que Izaya me está pagando para no revelar esta información]_

Tsukumoya había acabado con las pretensiones sobre su ignorancia respecto a que no era Shizuo únicamente el que le contactaba, pero esto no era lo que había cambiado el panorama para los tres involucrados…..especialmente para Shinra. De a pocos, una idea se estaba formando en su cabeza, lo que hizo que dejara de lado su objetivo primigenio de traer de regreso a Shizuo, para –en cambio- repasar con él los eventos de aquel día y así poder llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria sobre lo que había sucedido y lo que esto significaba.

Izaya estaba vivo, y lo estuvo todo ese tiempo….no sólo consiguió sobrevivir al ataque demoledor de Shizuo sino también había logrado recuperarse de sus lesiones….entonces….por qué no había regresado a Ikebukuro?

 _"_ _Ya te dije! Se veía igual que la última vez!"_

 _"_ _Lo sé, pero eso no puede ser posible. Han pasado 6 años y él no es como tú, así que es imposible que se vea de 24 años o menos, Shizuo"_

 _"_ _No hay productos y tratamientos para eso? Si quería lucir de 21 para siempre, entonces usaría esas cosas, no? O cirugía plástica, qué se yo! Ese es tu campo Shinra, no el mío!"_

Shinra sabía eso, así como también sabía que Izaya cuidaba de su cuerpo para mantenerlo sano y joven (por lo menos hasta que hallara un modo de alcanzar la inmortalidad); sin embargo, una dieta saludable y ejercicio (por lo que creía salía en busca de Shizuo para que le persiguiera por la ciudad) sólo podían ayudarte hasta cierto punto…..y someterse a cirugía plástica era algo que Izaya nunca habría contemplado hacer para alcanzar la juventud eterna pues su objetivo no era sólo verse joven sino no envejecer en lo absoluto.

Aunque, tal vez 6 años no habían cambiado mucho la apariencia de Izaya, y los pequeños cambios que sí produjo fueron imposibles de percibir por Shizuo durante el breve encuentro que tuvieron….

La razón no iba por ese lado entonces….no era por vanidad.

 _"_ _Dijiste que lucía asustado…."_

 _"_ _Sí, pero todavía no sé de qué. Lo que haya sido, hizo que saltara a la pista, sin que le importara ser atropellado. Mierda! Nunca le había visto hacer algo así"_

 _"_ _Shizuo-kun…..tú eras lo único que tenía frente suyo cuando decidió hacer eso….No se te ocurre que….de quien estaba escapando despavorido…eras tú?"_

Esta idea fue la que más demoró en arraigarse dentro de Shizuo, aunque tampoco fue fácil de asimilar para Shinra pues lo cambiaba todo. En casi diez años de enfrentamientos entre sus dos amigos, Izaya nunca había demostrado miedo hacia Shizuo, ni mucho menos había escapado de él a causa del pánico que él sí despertaba en el resto de personas.

Aunque sabía lo que el llamado monstruo de Ikebukuro era capaz de hacer, su inhumano poder destructivo, Izaya jamás dudó en provocarle y hasta responder a sus agresiones pues no consideraba que alguien como él debía sentirse intimidado por una bestia semejante, ya que Izaya aspiraba a ser algo más que un simple humano….aspiraba a convertirse en un dios.

Si bien no era la única razón, Shinra sabía que era la más poderosa y la que movía a Izaya a hacer tan públicos sus enfrentamientos con Shizuo. Nunca demostró miedo hacia él, ni siquiera el mismo día en que les presentó y Shizuo lanzó el primer golpe…..La única conclusión a la que podía llegar era que aquella última pelea entre ambos había deshecho, finiquitado el _statu quo_ que marcaba la relación entre ambos hasta ese momento.

 _"_ _Tal vez….tal vez Izaya no ha regresado a Ikebukuro y huyó de ti ese día porque….ahora te ve como un sinónimo de muerte, Shizuo-kun…"_

Las negativas de Shizuo por aceptar que Izaya pudiera tenerle miedo, cesaron en el momento que estas palabras salieron de la boca de Shinra.

Aquel funesto día, todo había pasado muy rápido, pero Shizuo era consciente que lo que le movió a actuar del modo en que lo hizo fue su deseo de ponerle un punto final a todo, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para conseguirlo. La intervención de Vorona había evitado que tomara una decisión sobre la vida de Izaya, y hasta la fecha Shizuo no estaba seguro de la decisión que hubiera tomado de no haber sido interrumpido.

Sin embargo, su intención debe haber sido muy clara desde el punto de vista de Izaya. Él entendía cómo funcionaba Shizuo, luego de años de observarle. Sabía que si la trampa que había desarrollado para matarle no funcionaba, Shizuo iría contra él con esa misma intención asesina….e Izaya no podría hacer nada para detenerle pues, bajo las mismas condiciones, tenía las de perder, especialmente si Shizuo no estaba dispuesto a dejarle escapar.

Izaya estuvo a punto de perder la vida….sin la intervención de terceros, ya estaría muerto, y aunque habían intentado asesinarle antes (fue apuñalado inclusive), aquellos detrás de tales actos eran humanos de los que podía encargarse luego, en cambio Shizuo había demostrado ser alguien imposible de eliminar. Un enemigo imbatible. Un monstruo indestructible.

Izaya había admitido su derrota abandonando Ikebukuro, y no había regresado a esta ciudad pues no estaba dispuesto a tentar su suerte de nuevo permaneciendo cerca de aquel que casi consiguió acabar con su vida.

Izaya, después de todo, tenía miedo de morir, y Shizuo estuvo a punto de matarle…por ende, ahora le temía pues para él, muy probablemente, Shizuo todavía estaba dispuesto a terminar lo que empezó…..Al menos así lo entendió Shizuo.

 _"_ _Ese día nada debe haber salido como lo hubiera deseado. Lo que quería de la ciudad y sus habitantes se le fue negado…..Ikebukuro le dio la espalda…...y finalmente se dio por vencido."_

 _"_ _Y eso que significa?!"_

 _"_ _Significa que Izaya ha cortado lazos de manera definitiva con Ikebukuro y, por consiguiente, con todos aquellos que le dan vida a la ciudad. En mi caso particular, significa que Izaya y yo hemos dejado de ser amigos….por eso no vino a mí por ayuda. En cuanto a ti…..diría que finalmente te ha dejado ir, y te ha entregado la ciudad como regalo de despedida, Shizuo…."_

A Shizuo le tomó un par de días comprender por completo las palabras de Shinra, aceptar su significado y repercusiones, pero una vez que lo hizo, se dio cuenta que había sucedido lo que tanto había temido…..aquello terrible que encontraría de continuar indagando sobre lo que sucediera con Izaya….algo mucho peor que la foto de él en silla de ruedas….

Izaya no volvería a Ikebukuro porque algo o alguien se lo impidiera, sino porque ya no quería hacerlo…porque ahora le temía a Shizuo.

Sólo entonces, Shizuo decidió dejar de buscarle en Kioto y retornar a casa.

* * *

 **6 años 5 mese AIVI**

 **Ikebukuro - Japón**

Shizuo había retomado su rutina diaria al volver a Ikebukuro, casi de inmediato, como si nada hubiera sucedido durante su visita a Kioto. Amigos y conocidos suyos que le habían visto en las noticias trataron de hacerle hablar sobre lo que sucediera allá y, obviamente, sobre su encuentro con Izaya, pero no recibieron reacción alguna de su parte.

 _"_ _No pasó nada."_

Era la respuesta que daba a todo aquel que le preguntara sobre el mismo tema. Más que su respuesta, lo que llamaba la atención de todos era la falta de emoción tras la misma. Enojo, pesadez, fastidio, tristeza…..no había nada allí, como si lo que vieran por televisión nunca hubiera ocurrido y, por extensión, el viaje a Kioto no se hubiera llevado a cabo, y por ello no había nada que mencionar al respecto.

Shizuo había vuelto a Ikebukuro, pero era como si no hubiese regresado completo….algo suyo se había quedado en Kioto, y nadie entendía qué o por qué.

 _"_ _Me enteré que Izaya estuvo en Kanto mucho antes que lo hiciera el señor Shiki. Pensé que debías saberlo."_

Shizuo volvió a cruzarse con Kine sólo una vez más, al volver de Kioto, en una parada de bus. Esta vez fue el ex−yakuza quien buscó entablar conversación con el otro, sin embargo en esta ocasión, Shizuo ya no tenía preguntas que hacerle ni interés por escuchar lo que tuviera que compartir sobre Izaya.

Claro que, aunque esto era evidente para Kine, encontraba aún más intrigante el que Shizuo respondiera con sólo un movimiento de cabeza a su enunciado. Tal vez nunca le quedaría clara la relación que existía entre el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro y el ex−informante de Shinjuku, pero podía reconocer el vacío y desorientación que torturan el alma de alguien que ha sido abandonado.

Y precisamente lo sabía pues eran muy similares a la resignación e incertidumbre que demostrara Izaya al momento de dejar Ikebukuro con la intención de no volver jamás. No lo había entendido en ese momento, pero sí podía hacerlo ahora…..sin embargo, no era algo que iría a compartir con Shizuo.

 _"_ _Izaya es un pendejo pero también alguien que es justo con todos. Ya sea bueno o malo, él buscará tomar parte de ello y azuzar las cosas de forma igualitaria. Ayudar o perjudicar a los bandos involucrados por igual. Es algo que me agrada de él y algo que tal vez necesita esta ciudad últimamente…..desde hace ya bastante tiempo que la balanza está inclinada sólo para un lado…"_

Fue lo que comentara Kine antes de retirarse (dejando en claro que estaba convencido de que Shizuo había visto a izaya en Kioto), cuando él y Shizuo divisaran un grupo de hombres a lo lejos llevando a cabo algún tipo de acto delictivo, marcando las paredes con el logo que representaba su bando para que todos supieran quien lo había hecho.

Esta declaración de Kine explicaba en parte porqué Shizuo sentía la ciudad tan diferente. Sin nadie para equilibrar la balanza, aquel que ponía más presión sobre la misma direccionaba las cosas a su favor por el tiempo que permaneciera así, y últimamente Shizuo sentía un aire a podrido pues esta 'balanza' se estaba inclinando del lado incorrecto muy seguido, sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo o supiera como hacerlo. Ikebukuro estaba a la deriva…..

 _"_ _Su sentido de equidad era superior incluso que su resentimiento hacia ti, Shizuo. Si bien él facilitó que ese desquiciado hombre pudiera llegar hasta tu hermano para atacarle, años atrás, Izaya se ocupó de que supieras sobre esto para que pudieras hacer algo al respecto…..aunque te aconsejo que evites pensar que lo hizo por tu beneficio o el de tu hermano…."_

A Shizuo le quedaba claro que mientras más cosas supiera de Izaya, menos conseguiría entenderle…..pero eso estaba bien. Izaya no iba a volver, así que cualquier cosa que escuchara o supiera de él no haría ninguna diferencia.

 _"_ _No está mal que, al igual que yo, haya algo en Izaya que te agrade…y si sientes que extrañas su presencia por eso mismo….tampoco es algo malo, Shizuo"_

El mensaje final de Kine, hizo que por fin Shizuo volteara a verle cuando éste ya estaba de espaldas a él, alejándose del paradero de bus. No entendía por qué le había dicho esas cosas ese señor al que apenas conocía, pero sus palabras le hicieron sentir un poco mejor. Fue entonces que Shizuo abandonó el paradero del bus ya que no estaba esperando por ningún bus que le llevara a alguna parte.

 _Roppi: [Ya no quiero saber nada de ti! Deja de buscarme!]_

 _Shitsuo: [Pero por qué?! Qué cosa hice mal, Roppi?]_

 _Shitsuo: [Si es porque te pedí que nos viéramos, lo siento. Necesitaba un amigo y fuiste el primero en quien pensé a pesar de saber cómo te sentías respecto a que nos viéramos en persona]_

 _Shitsuo: [Lamento lo que hice. Aunque no nos veamos nunca no deseo dejar de ser tu amigo, Roppi….por favor, no me dejes]_

 _Roppi: [Para qué?! Para que me sigas hostigando con lo mismo y trates de hacerme sentir mal por no ceder a tus pedidos?! No voy a permitir que me controles de ese modo!]_

 _Roppi: [A pesar de ser sólo letras en mi pantalla, puedo sentir tus emociones a flor de piel, contaminándome, envenenándome! Es desagradable!]_

 _Roppi: [No hay lugar donde pueda estar a salvo de la hediondez humana!]_

 _Roppi: [Toda la gente del mundo…..desearía que no existieran!]_

 _Roppi: [y por ser uno de ellos, yo también debería dejar de existir]_

 _Roppi ha abandonado el chat_

Shizuo, al poco tiempo de volver de Kioto, había buscado apoyo en el amigo que hiciera en línea: Roppi, pues a pesar de no conocerle en persona, se sentía muy cercano a él. Sin embargo, la necesidad de tenerle al lado suyo, le llevó a pedirle –nuevamente- que se encontraran en el mundo real. Tanta fue su insistencia, que esto terminó espantando a Roppi, quien abandonó el chat sin siquiera despedirse.

Luego de dos días sin saber de él, Shizuo comenzó a buscarle en otros chats, preguntando a diferentes usuarios si le habían visto por allí. De este modo, consiguió dar con Roppi varias veces, pero, apenas le veía unirse al chat, Roppi se desconectaba. Shizuo, muy desconcertado, no dejó de buscar a su amigo, dándose con la sorpresa de que Roppi había estado visitando chats donde la gente se reunía para hablar de suicidio.

Antes había sentido que la visión pesimista que tenía Roppi sobre las personas iba mucho más allá, pues dejaba entrever que odiaba todo aquello que fuese remotamente humano y que esto le llevaba a aislarse más, hasta el punto de sentirse desconectado consigo mismo. Shizuo no tomó estas señales muy en serio pues consideraba que Roppi exageraba las cosas a propósito, y además sentía que, el tiempo que llevaban chateando, había hecho que se sintiera conectado a él al menos.

Y si se sentía conectado a alguien más, pronto abandonaría sus ideas extremistas…Shizuo creía que estaba haciendo feliz a Roppi como él le hacía feliz. Sin embargo, el que visitara ese tipo de chats dejaba en claro lo equivocado que estaba.

Preocupado, no desistió en su deseo de llegar a Roppi, hasta que por fin dio con él….sólo para encarar la devastadora realidad: la amistad que le demostrara a Roppi, en especial sus deseos de acercarse más a él, no le habían ayudado, en cambio le había llevado a considerar terminar con su vida.

Esa fue la última vez que Shizuo entró a una sala de chat, por temor a que Roppi le viera allí y eso le llevara a tomar una decisión extrema.

No sólo había conseguido que Izaya (alguien que, a pesar de temerle a la muerte, no dudaba en incitarle a que le atacara una y otra vez) le tuviera miedo, sino que también había conseguido espantar a Roppi (el lastimado amigo a quien quería proteger) y posiblemente, llevarle al suicidio.

Shizuo nunca se sintió menos humano que en ese momento. No sólo había conseguido destruir a Izaya usando su monstruosa fuerza (las secuelas de la pelea iban más allá de lo físico), sino que sus palabras e intenciones habían causado daño a otro, a alguien que estimaba mucho y llamaba su amigo.

Todavía pasarían algunos años antes de que Shizuo se diera cuenta que el abandono que sentía sólo podía sentirlo pues había perdido algo que hasta ese momento nunca había considerado que apreciaba.

Demoraría mucho más tiempo inclusive en reconocer que había estado manifestando signos de duelo, pues el Izaya que una vez conoció había dejado de existir y una parte de él lamentaba esa pérdida.

Sin embargo, el corazón roto que le dejara la partida de Roppi, sería algo que descubriría recién al comprender que había estado enamorado en primer lugar.

 **12 años AIVI**

Ikebukuro había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Especialmente sus habitantes. Se podría decir que el matrimonio de Kasuka (que fue muy publicitado por los medios) marcó el fin de una era y el inicio de otra, sin así quererlo, pues las vidas de los personajes que formaron parte (activa o pasiva) de los planes de Orihara Izaya cuando todavía rondaba Ikebukuro, empezaron a tomar direcciones muy distintas luego de ello, por diferentes razones.

Unos se casaron. Otros siguieron estudios superiores y consiguieron un trabajo serio. Algunos murieron o desaparecieron. Varios dejaron la ciudad. En fin….todos maduraron y, como abriendo paso a las nuevas generaciones, dejaron atrás los recuerdos de conspiraciones y riesgos desmedidos, hallando sosiego y estabilidad en la vida ordinaria que antes habían repelido.

No todos desde luego, pues quienes eran diferentes al resto por serlo y no por querer serlo, nunca serían capaces de conseguirlo del todo…..en especial la dullahan llamada Celty…o Heiwajima Shizuo.

Sin embargo, en la actualidad, no muchos relacionaban a la leyenda urbana en que se había convertido Shizuo con el cobrador de deudas que paseaba por las calles vestido de barman.

Aquellas cosas que habían convertido a Shizuo en una leyenda viviente en Ikebukuro habían desaparecido casi por completo luego de lo ocurrido en Kioto, y aunque no lo deseara, la gente a su alrededor se ocupó de mostrarle el rumbo que debía seguir su vida…..que era el mismo rumbo que habían tomado los demás: la vida de una persona ordinaria, sin percatarse que esto nunca sería suficiente para él pues Shizuo no era tal cosa.

Pero para Shizuo esto estaba bien puesto que ya no se sentía como aquel que era antes.

Es así que aceptó salir con la muchacha que su madre había elegido para él. Y cuando esto no funcionara, no se opuso a hacerlo nuevamente con otra joven más, hija de un amigo de su padre.

Sin embargo, luego de la quinta pretendiente, Shizuo tuvo suficiente y se rehusó a continuar con aquello, aunque esto desilusionara mucho a su madre. Tomó esta decisión ya que sentía que el problema no eran ellas pues todas habían sido maravillosas…..el problema era él. Luego de la última chica, a Shizuo le quedó claro que algo estaba mal con él pues ninguna de ellas, a pesar de sus grandiosas cualidades y el afecto que le demostraban, era suficiente para despertar sentimientos fuertes de su parte…..ni siquiera pasión durante el sexo….mucho menos amor.

Ellas no gustaban de Shizuo, sino de la persona que ellas creían era Shizuo. _"Compórtate"_ le decía su madre cada vez, como si le ordenara ocultar todo aquello que espantaba a las personas y de lo que siempre debió sentirse avergonzado…..ocultar su naturaleza….como si esa fuera la única manera de conseguir que alguien gustara de él.

Pero Shizuo amaba a su madre, y por ella lo intentó. Ocultar aquello que era intrínseco en él, no sólo era difícil sino que hacía que Shizuo sintiera que vivía una mentira y nunca llegaría a ser feliz viviendo una. Sus amigos le felicitaban cada vez que le veían comportándose bien con su pareja. _"Ella saca lo mejor de ti, no?"_ le decían y aunque Shizuo les daba la razón, en su corazón sabía que no era así.

Y en esos momentos pensaba en Roppi, y en lo avergonzado que se sentiría de encararle si Roppi supiera que mentía de ese modo para agradarle a alguien.

Por eso Shizuo tuvo que ponerle fin a esa charada. No podía mentirle por más tiempo a esas chicas así como no podía obligarse a sí mismo a sentir algo que no sentía por ellas. Ni siquiera para hacer feliz a su madre.

A partir de entonces, su vida volvió a ser lo que era antes, y eso también estuvo bien con él. Lo familiar era cómodo y seguro. Con el paso de los años se contentó con lo que tenía y olvidó aspirar por algo diferente ya que no sabía a qué aspirar. También aprendió a vivir el presente, y es así que aquel antiguo álbum de fotos que le dieran las hermanas Orihara y veía durante las madrugadas que pasaba en vigilia, fue reemplazado por otro álbum, uno con fotos de Kasuka y su nueva familia que ahora incluía a un hermoso niño de nombre Yusei.

Las pesadillas que habían plagado las noches de Shizuo los meses posteriores a la desaparición de Izaya, donde podía sentir los huesos del otro quebrarse bajo sus puños, y se veía a sí mismo apagando la luz de los ojos de su enemigo y borrando de su rostro para siempre aquella sonrisa que tanto le disgustaba, algunas veces golpeando su cuerpo inerte hasta hacerlo pedazos (cubierto en su sangre), hace años que se habían transformado en otras pesadillas más mórbidas, donde un Izaya paralítico sufría agresiones y vejaciones por parte de hombres sin rostro.

A veces no recordaba lo que soñaba, pero igual despertaba intranquilo, con la imagen de Izaya muy lastimado y ensangrentado, pero sin demostrar en ningún momento que estaba al borde de la muerte. Sin embargo, el encuentro en Kioto había puesto un fin a todo esto y, poco a poco, Izaya comenzó a abandonar los pensamientos de Shizuo también, aunque no por eso conseguía dormir más horas.

Es así que, durante una de aquellas madrugadas, cuando revisaba ese nuevo álbum, e Izaya ya se había convertido en un fantasma del pasado que ya no le atormentaba, Shizuo recibe una llamada de un número desconocido.

"uh?" desconcertado, deja que timbre cuatro veces, esperando que cese, pero cuando esto no ocurre, no ve más remedio que contestar la llamada que no podría tratarse de otra cosa que de un número equivocado.

"Aló?" una llamada de madrugada era algo irritante, pero después de mucho tiempo, Shizuo había aprendido a mantenerse calmado por cosas semejantes…..un signo de madurez, pensaba él. Algo positivo.

"No puedo creer que todavía sigas teniendo el mismo número de celular. Bueno, eso me ahorra el trabajo de averiguar tus nuevos datos de contacto, pero también resulta aburrido por lo simple que ha sido dar contigo. Al menos no debe tratarse del mismo celular dada la facilidad con que pareces romperlos, ne?"

"….Izaya?" el asombro y la incredulidad en la voz de Shizuo son palpables, pues el nombre de Izaya escapa de sus labios como un susurro, algo pronunciado en secreto pues de no hacerlo así, era posible que se esfumara al igual que algo tan etéreo como un sueño.

"Oh. Veo que todavía eres capaz de reconocer mi voz. Hn! Sin embargo yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, aunque supongo que hasta los monstruos se oyen humanos tan temprano en la mañana."

El tono de su voz y su elección de palabras, hacen que algo despierte en Shizuo, algo que desde hace mucho tiempo había permanecido dormido, y que por eso mismo es incapaz de reconocer en ese momento debido al tumulto de pensamientos que se aglomeran en su cabeza, todos purgando por salir en ese instante para hacerse escuchar.

Tenía mucho que decir, tantas preguntas que hacer, pero no era capaz de articular alguna dado que un único pensamiento se superponía a todos los demás: Izaya era quien se encontraba al otro extremo de la línea.

"Izaya…." Su voz se oye algo más segura ahora, un tono más fuerte, denotando reconocimiento, confundiendo al que le escucha.

"Tal vez no fue buena idea contactarte a esta hora. Era bastante difícil hacer que me escuches completamente despierto; sería un desperdicio de tiempo intentarlo cuando evidentemente estás-"

"No cuelgues!...t-te estoy escuchando…." Más que una orden, era un pedido desesperado pues luego de tantos años de silencio, sin saber nada del otro, era muy posible que Izaya desapareciera nuevamente apenas esta llamada terminara…..y Shizuo no deseaba eso….aunque no comprendía por qué….al menos no después de tanto tiempo.

"De acuerdo….." la actitud de Shizuo tenía confundido a Izaya, pero no era momento de divagar mucho en ello, así como Shizuo prefería no pensar en la razón que había movido a Izaya a contactarle. En este instante, nada de eso importaba pues algo le había sido revelado: a pesar de todos estos años sin verle, sin haber siquiera pronunciado su nombre en casi la mitad de ese tiempo, no había podido olvidar a Izaya.

"No voy a entrar en detalles ahora, pero…en resumidas cuentas….muy a mi pesar, hay algo que necesito de ti…." Aunque sorprendido, para Shizuo esto quedaba en segundo plano pues significaba que volvería a saber de Izaya y él representaba algo de su pasado que había perdido y su instinto le estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo recupere y vaya por él…definitivamente había algo en Izaya que extrañaba, como había afirmado Kine hace muchos años, y ahora se le había presentado la oportunidad de averiguar qué cosa era.

"Estoy dispuesto a negociar. Me gustaría que nos reuniéramos para poder hablar al respecto, Shizuo….."

"…c-cómo?" el uso correcto de su nombre es desconcertante.

"O prefieres que te llame Heiwajima-san?"

Es entonces que la familiaridad que sintiera al empezar la llamada termina de golpe, y ese mismo instinto que guiaba sus acciones le decía ahora que se pusiera en alerta, pues ya nada era como solía ser antes.

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA NOVELA**

* * *

 _Alguien me sugirió hacerlo en partes, para abarcar mejor la historia, así que este no es el final, sólo el final del primer arco :D faltan explicar muchas cosas, así que la siguiente novela llamada "Dead End", tratará mayormente sobre Izaya y todo en lo que se ha visto envuelto durante este tiempo._

 ** _Asami-Orihara_** _, el destino obra de maneras caprichosas, no? Las respuestas a tus preguntas se irán dando a conocer en la siguiente novela ;)_

 ** _Psyche-chan_** _, al final, como de costumbre, no le atrapó jeje. Los alternos son lindos, pero aquí no desarrollo sus personajes como tales, salvo por- No puedo entrar en detalles, pero eso se verá más adelante ;)_

 ** _Karasu-shiro_** _, Shizu-chan debe sufrir por romper a Izaya. Sip XD Kasuka ya es papá y esposo ^_^ adorable._

 ** _Kotori A.P.C.P_** _, gracias (rubor) XD_

 ** _Kiririinshi_** _, no hubo diálogo, pero lo habrá ahora :D_

 ** _Kimiyu_** _, eres la primera que nota eso, creo jeje o que al menos lo menciona XD Shizuo no le alcanzó, pero sí pudieron conversar, no?_

 ** _Myleiza_** _, trato de mantenerlos en personaje, pero lo que viene es territorio desconocido jeje No pienso abandonar la historia ;)_

 ** _Mari-chan_** _, oh! Esa canción! Veremos si en este fic ellos consiguen que sus universos coincidan y una nueva historia comience para ellos XD todavía es muy temprano para afirmarlo U_U Gracias por tus palabras :D planeo terminar el fic, sólo espero que guste el rumbo que tomarán las cosas. Abrazos!_

 _Gracias por leer y todos sus maravillosos comentarios!  
_

 _Espero también contar con ustedes en la secuela :D_

 _Hasta pronto!_


End file.
